Dedication to My Maiden
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Things suddenly start taking a dark turn in Heartland, as a new chapter unfolds for both Kotori and Yuma. Yuma meets an acquaintance of the Mizukis, a member of the Parker family. With an incident recently happening to her, Yuma participates in what could be a duel for Kotori's survival! (Skyshipping)
1. Medical Misuse

_**Chapter 1: Medical Misuse**_

* * *

**Me: Good lord did this project take a while for its release. In advance, I apologize for the lack of consistency between the storylines, especially with all the Future and stuff, but now I have more free time, so, that's a plus. Anyways, strap on your pitchfork gloves, this is going to get hairy.**

* * *

Disclaimers: Yugioh ZEXAL is a property of Konami and is originally owned by Kazuki Takashi.

* * *

Within a dark office, a lone man sat at the chair, shuffling through his briefcase, stopping and picking up various cards within his hand, eight cards in total, but four were sparking in an odd fashion. He laid six of them down on his desk, holding up two others, a deep shade of bluish red appearing on the backside, electricity still sparking around the cards. A voice then called out to him, not distinguished from where, but the presence still known.

"What intel has our peons gathered so far?"

The man then snickered, before reaching down with his left hand, raising it, replacing the two previous cards with new ones, both with a '13' glowing on the back as well.

"It's just as I said, for it is time that we strike Tsukumo down, and we have everything that is needed to do so. Now..."

He moved four out of the eight cards away from the desk, placing them back into the case, pushing the other four near the very edge of his desk.

"I believe that this will be very suitable bait to lure them all into our plan."

A low laugh could be heard within the room, stopping momentarily as a hand within the limited light could be seen raised, shooting a stream of red and black, touching the cards, all of them glowing red, with indistinguishable symbols being written.

"There. That should do it."

The two then laughed haughtily in the darkness, an echo resonating off of the walls.

* * *

_Heartland High:_

"Now, please have your seats, I have an announcement to make!"

As the students took their seats in front of the screen, a certain red and black haired student sat down, with some deep ponderings.

"Yuma?"

The student's thoughts were then broken as a blue spirit had materialized next to him, looking at his expression with some worry. He then sighed, directing his gaze away from the blue one.

"What do you want Astral?"

"There's something bothering you, you usually never have had this long of a thought process, or even have gone this long without talking."

Yuma continued looking away from Astral, staring off towards the nearby girl, who was seated below him rather than beside him, as per usual.

"What's up with Kotori today? She hasn't been the same since a few weeks ago..."

* * *

_Two weeks ago:_

"Sorry that you had to get involved in that duel Yuma...he always hangs around me."

"Who is that guy? You still really haven't given me a straight answer."

Kotori hesitated a little, giving in after a long silence.

"He's...the son of my mom's boss."

"So...a head lawyer?"

She slowly nodded, shaking her head a little bit afterwards.

"Something like that...I should probably go."

"Well...it is getting pretty late..." trailed off Yuma as he stared into the sky. "Although, I noticed you really haven't been acting like yourself, you know that?" he continued on as she had her back turned to him. She then spoke again, her back still at him. "My mom should be home by now, she's going to worry about me...see you tomorrow!"

Kotori then turned around, putting on a small smile, waving back at Yuma, running the other direction as him. Even with that smile, Yuma could see right through her, where he saw something that he rarely saw from her until now.

Sadness.

* * *

"That guy from two weeks ago...she still seems shaken up by him."

The sound of the nearby door opening then snapped Yuma back into reality.

"Alright everyone, pay attention! If you could all please stop what you're doing right now and direct your gazes to the front!"

The classroom's noise then settled down for a moment, a man entering the room, now at the side of the instructor.

"Everyone, please meet our new student teacher. He shall be spending the next few weeks with us learning just as you are, on how to be an excellent teacher."

The man was dressed in a black leather jacket, a pair of leather shoes, and slacks, with an odd wristwatch on his left wrist. His hair was tailored with multiple layers, blue locks jutted upwards, the rest was in five large spikes, emphasizing how black his hair was, the edges of the spikes dyed in white, with aqua green eyes.

"My name is Kagami Pavise, but you can all refer to me by either name. I look forward to staying here for the next week as your guide for a future."

The students then all bowed, before resuming to their seats. In the meantime, the class proceeded to gossip while a video was loading up for them.

"He looks so much like that really famous legendary duelist!"

"You mean Yugi?"

"He certainly does look like the king of games!"

"The hair's the only thing that separates them though."

Yuma stared at him intensely for a brief moment, before he found his deck holder glowing from inside his bag.

"The numbers are reacting? Why now?"

The video on screen then was fully rendered, playing as soon as the lights went off.

"Greetings, Heartland!"

A man in his late teens was wearing a black suit, whose auburn hair was slicked back, along with a pair of black square-framed glasses resting on his face, was giving a warm smile to all of them on the video stream. However, Yuma on the other hand just scowled, along with Kagami, strangely enough.

"Cassius..."

"I'm so sorry to intrude in on your day, but I must make this announcement to all that are willing to listen. In any case, I am hosting a Duel Monsters Tournament, using an all new beta tested online gaming software, the, Xceed cereBrum Reality Augmentation Matter Intellect Network, or the X.B.R.A.I.N! I, along with many other engineers have personally tested this out, as to open up a new world of Solid Vision, or in layman's terms, the holograms used to create Duel Monsters, as we are introducing Solid Vision with MASS! It's still in beta testing, but I encourage all of you to join in on this wonderful new tournament with this new technology! And to make it even better, there's even a new card that has just been released, and I have one of the copies here as a prize!"

As he showed it on screen, it was only a small moment, but as Yuma saw the card, he felt a small tugging sensation in his mind, along with a quick flash of red light forming odd symbols. By the time he was back in reality, his speech had already ended.

"I hope to see you all again, until then, keep smiling good ladies and gentlemen!"

As the video stream ended, various students once again started gossiping among themselves, discussing the announcement that was just made. On the other hand, Yuma had his mouth slightly agape, where he then closed it, gripping his fists.

"That card...was that a Number?"

Astral squinted, shaking his head.

"I couldn't tell Yuma...still, we need to collect the numbers. We should go."

* * *

_Later that day:_

Yuma was wandering around the duel area, where he was not as excited to duel as he usually did, until he saw a large crowd nearby. Wishing to know what was going on, he entered through the people, where he saw the earlier mentioned Kagami and one of the school's other students, Taiki.

"Kagami-sensei is in a duel?"

"Yep, and definitely one of the best I've ever met."

Yuma then turned to the side, where he saw a man wearing a school uniform, consisting of a blue jacket with red trim, a white shirt underneath, gray pants, and black shoes, which indicate that he wasn't from Heartland High. He had pale skin, teal hair with two curved bangs resembling clock hands, and silver eyes. His arms were crossed, where he looked at the duel stats.

"Trust me, Kagami has this one covered."

* * *

_Turn 5, Taiki:_

* * *

_Taiki: 2800_

* * *

_Kagami: 2900_

* * *

_Taiki's Field:_

_Infected Mail, Continuous Spell:_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Send it to the Graveyard at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Kagami's Field:_

_Chaos Sorcerer, Effect, Level 6, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; banish that target. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"I'm not going down yet Mr. Pavise!"

Taiki then had his finger on his deck, drawing as he made his statement.

"Good draw. I summon Injection Fairy Lily!"

Taking the card he just drew, he placed it on the disk, where a small little nurse with a rocket like syringe was next to her, giving a small wink to the crowd.

* * *

_Injection Fairy Lily, Effect, Level 3, Spellcaster, EARTH:_

_ATK: 400  
DEF: 1500_

_If this card attacks or is attacked, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can pay 2000 Life Points once per battle; this card gains 3000 ATK during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Kagami just smirked.

"Ah, I remember this card. It has a very powerful effect indeed."

"Yeah, and this card is about to break the winning streak you have right now! Using Infected Mail's effect, I can have one Level 4 or below monster attack you directly, but that's not all either! I use Injection Fairy Lily's ability!"

The fairy nurse then leapt up, the rocket growing in size as she was directly above Kagami.

"I pay 2000 of my life points in order for her to gain 3000 ATK!"

* * *

_Taiki: 2800 - 2000 = 800_

* * *

_Injection Fairy Lily:_

_ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400_

* * *

"That's enough to win the duel!"

The rocket was then thrown at Kagami, but his smirk didn't leave his face for a minute.

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader from my hand!"

An odd pendulum like creature then appeared in front of him, appearing right in front of the rocket as it was coming down.

"If I am about to receive a direct attack from my opponent's monster, I can negate that attack by ending the battle phase!"

An odd chime then resonated, the bell swinging from side to side, causing the sound waves to push the missile back to the nurse, which had disappeared via the effect of Infected Mail. Taiki just gritted his teeth.

"I'll set one card, and end my turn using Monster Reborn to bring Lily back from the grave in Attack Position."

His set spell/trap then appeared, along with Fairy Lily back from the graveyard, giving the same wink.

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

Kagami still had the same grin on his face, taking his next card.

"Very well, I draw!"

As the card entered his hand, his grin kept getting wider.

"Sorry my dear student, but it looks like this duel is mine as well. I summon, Hanewata from my hand!"

As the flash of light occurred, a monster similar to Watapon in appearance, with the exception of peach pink fur and wings, rose up, a small squeal coming from the girls around them.

"Well, that's a cute monster you have there sensei."

The professor just chuckled, a smile on his face.

"Yes, but this cute little thing also is a Tuner Monster, and you'll also get to see its hidden power firsthand. I tune, Level 1 Hanewata, with Level 1 Battle Fader and Level 6 Chaos Sorcerer!"

The winged cotton then turned into a single ring, while the other two turned into seven stars, lined up horizontally in between the ring.

"From the realm of light and darkness, the two elements come together in perfect harmony! The one who brings both yin and yang to her with dominance, I call upon your very existence, come forth, Chaos Goddess!"

* * *

_Chaos Goddess, Synchro, Effect, Level 8, Fairy, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2800_  
_DEF: 1800_

_1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_

_Once per turn, you can send 1 LIGHT monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Next, I shall activate her special ability! By sending one light monster, such as Gellenduo, from my hand to the graveyard, one Level 5 or higher DARK monster can be Special Summoned from my graveyard! Please welcome once again, Chaos Sorceror!"

As the sorcerer appeared on his field again, Taiki quickly tapped something on his D-Pad.

"I activate Aegis of Gaia, where it gives me 3000 Life Points!"

A green glow then washed over the blue haired student, a refreshing feeling nonetheless.

* * *

_Taiki: 800 + 3000 = 3800_

* * *

"I enter my battle phase, where I shall have Chaos Goddess attack Injection Fairy Lily!"

The goddess' staff then started building a mixture of white and black energy, where it was then shot at the nurse.

"In response, I activate Injection Fairy Lily's effect again, where I pay another 2000 Life Points to increase her strength!"

The blast was then blocked by the growing missile, getting large enough to protect herself from harm.

* * *

_Taiki: 3800 - 2000 = 1800_

* * *

_Injection Fairy Lily:_

_ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400_

* * *

"Now, counterattack Fairy Lily!"

The blast was then absorbed into the missile, shooting back at Chaos Goddess, destroying her in the process.

* * *

_Kagami: 2900 - (3400 - 2500 = 900) = 2000_

* * *

Many students were confused.

"Why did he do that?"

"He knew his monster would get destroyed, along with that card's ability!"

Astral just mused to himself as he watched.

"This duel was over the moment he Synchro Summoned Chaos Goddess."

Taiki stared at Kagami, where he knew something was up.

"Why did you attack my Lily sensei? You knew about-"

"It's ability yes, but I also knew that even if did or did not use Lily's effect, the end result is the same. Watch. Chaos Sorcerer, attack!"

Taiki's eyes opened in realization the moment the attack was declared.

"Nooooo! I don't have enough life points to increase her strength!"

The blasts from both hands of Chaos Sorcerer impacted the Fairy Lily, destroying her, and throwing Taiki back.

"GAGH!"

* * *

_Taiki: 1800 - (2300 - 400 = 1900) = 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Kagami: 2000 WIN_

* * *

As he landed on the floor, Kagami then held out a hand, helping the boy to his feet.

"Good duel young man."

Yuma was pretty amazed, as well as the crowd. "Wow! That was his fourth win in a row!" cried a student. "He's pretty unstoppable!" said another amongst the cheers. The odd man next to Yuma then smirked, giving a pat on the back of the student teacher.

"Great job Kagami, keep it up man!"

The man then looked to the side, where he then grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Zeke, did you need something?"

"Actually, I do."

Kagami noticed Zeke's sudden change in tone of voice, where he then nodded, looking back at the crowd.

"Everyone, I understand you might be a little disappointed, but you must all return to your classrooms. I need to have a discussion with this man here."

Some of the students whined, while other were understanding, doing as Kagami was told. Yuma then saw Kotori off to the side, where she was watching the duels that he was participating in as well, but out of Yuma's sight. He then followed her back to their classroom.

* * *

_Later that Afternoon:_

Kotori had moved back to her usual seat, but the two of them didn't really talk the entire day of the two of them being in class. It was afterschool however, and the awkwardness just lingered as they walked home. It was at that moment where they noticed a very faint smell in the air.

"That smells like...Takoyaki!" Yuma cried out in delight, grabbing Kotori's arm, dragging her with him towards a nearby food stall, with, low and behold, a group of men selling takoyaki. Yuma then quickly started speaking as soon as the both of them reached the stand. "Two orders of takoyaki if you don't mind."

The three men in the stalls then looked at each other, nodded, and pulled out a fresh batch of their food within a few minutes, handing them to the two teens.

"Thank you!"

Kotori's face then beamed a little at his considerate nature, placing one of the bite-sized pieces into her mouth as he was paying them. As she did however, her eyes then widened, where she felt something in her mind not right as she swallowed the ball. Suddenly, Yuma heard something land behind him, causing him to turn around, where he was shocked at the sight. Kotori had fainted.

"KOTORIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_5:06 pm, Parker Hospitality Center:_

Yuma was in the hallway, just outside the door of the room that Kotori was in. After what she ate, the people at the takoyaki stand had called an ambulance to get her, where she was transported to the nearest hospital. After what had happened, Yuma didn't exactly trust what was in there, so he had thrown it away while he was running after the ambulance. Right now, he was sort of eavesdropping/sort of waiting for his turn for visiting Kotori, where Mrs. Mizuki had arrived before him. Even so, he could still hear the conversation from outside the room.

"So, with that lethal poison that was mysteriously found in that piece of takoyaki, it may have caused some severe brain damage. I don't know why that was in there, but it was there."

"I see...is she going to be alright?"

Yuma cringed a little, knowing that the whole situation was practically his fault.

"Well, the brain damage might take some time to restore her memories, according to the doctors of this facility. Don't worry Mrs. Mizuki, I'll make sure to take care of your daughter very nicely, and make sure she gets what she needs. I've even developed an experimental memory restorer, thanks to my Father's development team in the medical field. It may take some time though. I will place my faith in medical science."

Yuma felt on edge, the words of the man behind the door resonating with him.

"However, in the meantime...I have a favor to ask of you when this is all over...you remember, _that,_ incident don't you? "

At that very instance, he was able to feel the amount of ice that was laced within his voice.

"No...you don't mean to talk about-"

"Let's not get too hasty, all I am asking is that I can provide everything for Kotori after she has graduated, after all, you work for my currently comatose father, but with all my business connections that my father has, I can feasibly get her into a good school."

A burst of rage then was heard from Mrs. Mizuki from the other side.

"The nerve of you! I...I won't-"

"Be careful, Mrs. Mizuki. I wouldn't talk about it so soon, after all, if you managed to screw something up, you or Kotori may never see _him _again if something were to happen to me, or him, such as a certain pi-"

"Just give me your demands. I'm willing to listen."

Yuma then got out of his chair, slightly pressing his ear next to the door.

"All I'm asking for is for her hand in marriage. I am fairly sure we can get a pre-marital engagement ceremony set-up."

Yuma instantly froze up upon hearing his sentence, stepping away from the door, and landing in his chair.

"If you refuse-"

"Fine. When Kotori graduates, she is your bride."

"Thank you for your co-operation. Now, I believe your visitation hours are over."

The door to the room then opened, Mrs. Mizuki looking away from the room, walking away with both eyes closed into the next hallway. Yuma then swiftly entered afterwards, looking into Kotori's now comatose state in her hospital bed and gown.

"She's been met with a terrible fate, hasn't she?"

His eyes widened, slowly turning back to see the same man that he saw both two weeks ago, and this morning, giving him a small, yet genuine smile.

"It's quite unfortunate, but, I heard you two were once lovers...or maybe that was some mystical rumor that someone conjured up, but that advertisement about the wedding attire that Juan Sanchez had cooked up once begs to differ with the current circumstances."

"We are-"

"You're not, am I correct?"

Yuma's sentence was cut short, but he stayed silent for a short moment, Cassius cutting back in.

"In either case, this will either be a very complicated or a very blunt relationship that the two of us will have."

He then walked over to Kotori's side, where her hair was down, taking a small lock of the hair that was set free.

He then took a small whiff of the hair.

Yuma's jaw dropped, a fist being formed, with a visible scowl being shown. Astral then materialized next to him, where he trying to console Yuma.

"Yuma, don't let your-"

Yuma's hand then slapped Cassius', where it fell out of the grip on the hair. He was practically seething at this point, and one of his eyes had glared in the direction of Astral, where said spirit saw a burning rage in his eyes, where nothing could stop him if it could.

"Just what the hell are you up to?"

The man then just stared back at the boy, his composure changing to a sickening grin, a small bit of his tongue going over his lips, returning back to his normal carefree smile in a matter of seconds.

"Heh...your role here is nothing more than minimal Tsukumo, but I shall humor you and explain. Her mother is well below my father's senator position, where he owns everything that the Mizuki family has with a recent...trial, a few years back. Do you remember hearing of a case called...Alesander vs. State?"

"...no."

"Well, that is unfortunate. To think, Kotori, keeping an incident that had happened to her father after all this time hidden away from all of her friends, not even telling her best friend."

Yuma's blood froze at the word father, the older man still grinning absentmindedly as he pushed his glasses up.

"Oh my, I guess you weren't _supposed_ to find out about it, or at the very least...this way."

The man then sneakily slid his hand up and down around her face, poking it in various places as he continued speaking.

"Moving on, with something as mindfully destructive as a criminal case to her father's record, you could say that his congressman position was rightfully denied from him, and he ended up serving time. It is a real shame. My father then took over for him, and he became a senator, in about the same time that Alesander Mizuki was about to obtain that position. The Mizukis have hated the Parkers since. Of course, my father has also become comatose, and I'm currently running his operations for him. A stressful time, but with some support, I am able to get a hold on things...figuratively," he stopped his finger, just underneath her lips. "...and quite literally. You could say everything is in my...favor."

A hand then was wrapped tightly around his wrist. Growls of anger bubbling from Yuma's throat.

"Stop it."

Both arms then separated, Yuma continuing to speak with malice.

"Just who do you think you are, trying to take advantage of another family like this?"

The man then looked back at Yuma, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You...have no room to say that Tsukumo. Do you remember whose hospital this is?"

Yuma's fist then tightened, looking at the logo on the wall.

"That's right. This hospital is under the name of Parker. Without getting into specific details, that lethal poison that you made her ingest caused some major damage to her body, and therefore can kill her if you, or anyone for that matter, were to...slip up."

Cassius then leaned forwards, whispering into Yuma's ear.

"You can say that...I _am_ technically responsible for keeping her alive. I don't believe it isn't wrong to ask for some sort of compensation for my workload. After all, I am running a senator's position, albeit with many people to help, but I am still pulling things around."

Yuma's head then fell to the floor, a chill running down his spine as Cassius walked behind him.

"I don't know what she has told you, or what things that you promised each other during your childhoods or what have you, but from this day forth, it all ends. You are invited to see the two of us in our pre-marital engagement ceremony a week from now."

Within that very second, a fist had collided with Cassius' face, his pair of glasses being bent, and some shards of glass being broken. The smile that was part of Cassius' face had disappeared, a stern glare directed instead as he replaced his eyewear.

"And with that, you, and your entire Tsukumo family line is no longer allowed near me, or Kotori ever again. You ever try, and this footage of you punching me can be easily manipulated, and destroy you, or even your family the same way. However...I am not an entirely malevolent man. You are still invited, even if you're not welcome."

Yuma's fist then retracted, looking back at Kotori for a brief moment.

"Well? Say your goodbyes. Your visiting hours are over. If you need something to entertain you until the ceremony, enter my tournament. Your...craptobingu spirit should pull yourself out of this, right, Tsukumo?"

Yuma just stood in silence.

He touched the hand that was on the bed, feeling the skin for the last time, where Cassius then shooed him out of the room after five long minutes. As the door shut behind him, Yuma stood there, his eyes to the floor, almost shadowed by his hair, not wanting to say a thing. At this point, Astral opened his mouth, but hesitated.

"Yuma..."

Yuma then ran down the hall, streams of his tears falling from his face, ignoring the protested cries of various doctors and nurses around him.

When Yuma was out of the picture, Cassius then also started leaving the room, in a completely different direction, heading towards the top floor, where he knew where his office was. However, from the depths of the darkness, a man, who was approximately the same age as him, appeared on the same floor, from behind one of the custodial room doors. He then followed Cassius into his office.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the roof of an apartment complex at Midnight:_

Two men, along with two other hooded figures stood on top of the building, watching the recent events.

"Since you two are so truthfully aware of this universe, this mission is to be conducted, without a single error."

Their faces were obscured, but the moonlight was able to identify their spiky, somewhat bluish hair, even though it was hard to tell with the night sky.

"Of course. Your legion can stop worrying, our mission will be very successful, and won't need any interference from the council, when the two of us can handle such a job. It's quite ironic really, the council needs help from some freelancers like us."

A low scowl could be heard, a bitter edge added to his sentences.

"You will fail. And when you do, the council WILL lead this operation."

"Save the pre-destiny speech after we have completed our mission."

A portal opened up behind the hooded ones, the growl continuing.

"You are fated to fail, this is merely entertainment to watch you struggle."

The two hooded ones then disappeared into the portal, a chuckle coming from one of the remaining people on the roof.

"Remind me again, why did they ask us to help?"

"I believe it was something about, a better method of managing time. In any case, are you ready?"

A silver eye then shone in the moonlight

"Indeed...Yuma, Kotori...it is time to save the both of you."


	2. True Revelation

_**Chapter 2: True Revelation**_

* * *

**Me: I think the majority of the consensus hates Cassius. Excellent.**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal._

* * *

The next morning, Yuma was still awake. He was pondering what to do since yesterday, and he had not even left his room since that night before.

"Dammit...what can I do?"

"Yuma, please, we need to think about this situation with rationality, we can't just fall into a rage like this."

Yuma looked to the side, his eyes closed, slamming his fist against the nearby wall.

"I know. The mission. We need to get the Numbers...but I can't just leave Kotori in the hands of that bastard!"

Astral then looked outside, his stern stare solidified towards the outskirts of the city.

"The Barian Emperors are still out there. If we dawdle too much time here, then the other numbers will all be collected..."

"That's what makes it so hard to choose, ALRIGHT?!"

Yuma was practically seething at Astral at this point, something that was very unlike Yuma, even surprising himself the moment he said it.

"What...what is wrong with me? Breathe in...I know that we have to make a decision, however, Kotori..."

Suddenly, his D-Pad rang next to him, a message icon on-screen.

"Huh?"

As he opened it up, he saw folder, along with a cryptic message with no return email address.

"To save the one you hold dear, the key to solving the mystery is here. With the strength to carry on, do not let your rage enthrall all actions that dawn. Almighty showdown of champions, the weapons that one seeks..."

Astral's eyes then widened upon the last line of the message.

"The...Numbers, are the grand prix."

They then both looked at each other.

"Looks like..."

"You assumption was indeed correct, Yuma. The grand prize that Cassius was planning to hand out to the winner of his tournament...it _was_ a Number card."

As Astral mused on at the possible Numbers that were available, Yuma opened the folder, revealing the pictures that were inside, giving a small chill down his spine.

"N-no way!"

The pictures revealed Kotori in her hospital gown, but there was something off. There were _two_ Kotoris moving in the picture, and multiple shots of the two Kotoris were shown, being transported between the ambulance, the hospital, and an odd building that Yuma had never seen before.

* * *

_Downstairs:_

Akari was busy looking into the recent times that were happening in Heartland, until she heard a cry bursting through the hall and into the kitchen. When she turned around, her expression changed to a shock, seeing Yuma out of his room.

"Oh thank god...Yuma! What have you been doing in that room of yours?!"

"No time to explain Akari, but I need your help!"

"My help?"

Yuma then showed her his D-Pad, the same shocked face appearing.

"T-that's...That's from yesterday!"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. I saw some odd ball freakshow carry somebody that looked like Kotori out of an ambulance and into that building over there! I tried to investigate, but some jerks in suits said that unless I was part of the dueling tournament, I'm not allowed to access the facilities, to top it off, the press isn't allowed even a square foot around that area! This is censorship I tell you!"

Yuma then glared at her, a sterner expression that previously.

"Sis, the real issue here is that Kotori is in danger. Cassius is the one who is holding that tournament, and I doubt transporting a body to a duel facility when she is supposed to be in critical condition is anything but healthy. Something smells, and I plan to get to the bottom of it. That tournament only allows competitors? I'll show him a competitor!"

Akari's eyes then opened wide, digging into her pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"I received a strange cryptic letter this morning about the tournament. It said to give this to you if you were entering."

She then pulled out a strange device, which resembled a small flash drive, handing it over to Yuma.

"It said that while you participate in the tournament, you hook it up to your Duel Disk, and make sure no one knows anything about it."

He then took a hold of the device, placing it on his duel pad, a stream of lines running over it as he did. Akari then gave him another chip.

"What is this?"

"A camera for the news report, and some technical support. Think of me as your mission control lil bro."

Yuma just sweatdropped, but nodded, placing the chip through the D-Gazer, a bunch of screens popping up within it.

"Thanks a lot Akari."

"Don't worry. Anything to help my bro get a girlfriend!"

Yuma's face then went into fifty shades of gray...I mean red.

"A-Akari!"

* * *

_Later that Day!_

The teenager then entered the duel complex of where the tournament was going to be held, matching the exact picture details that were in the photos that he received in the mysterious email. After having a discussion with the security about the registration form for entering the tournament, he then proceeded to enter the main duel world hub. It was an open room with windows, where there were almost an unlimited supply of pods that were hooked up to a large computer. Many people were waiting near a designated pod, and were looking around, mostly at the clock to signal the beginning of the tournament. Suddenly, an image appeared on screen, a man with dark, yet somewhat pale skin, blue eyes, combed back, chestnut colored hair, dark red armor with a black suit that resembled spandex, along with a pair of dark silvery wings, similar to something else Yuma saw, but couldn't quite figure out what, for a peculiar reason.

"Welcome all talented duelists! I am Cassius of the Parker Family, and I am honored to be your Master of Ceremonies to this wonderful week long occasion. Now, you may be all confused about what this system is. This is the X.B.R.A.I.N., a Virtual Dueling Simulator, and a Virtual World that you can explore!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Indeed. This is a Virtual World and Duel Simulator. Any card that has been created and released are all available as data within this game's world. You can do anything you please, within the rule limits of course, and not to mention, it is a battle to get ahead. You must form a team with two other people, or you are not qualified to be a part of the tournament. You will all start with a sum of virtual currency called DP, or Duel Points, which are separate from what will be used to keep track of your victories and overall placement in this open world Tournament, Duel Stars, or DS. Be sure to collect a lot of it, as it determines your qualifications into the finals when you reach Champion Coliseum, the place you must get to in this Virtual World, so you can get this extremely rare card!"

As Cassius said that, he held up the card, where Yuma and Astral squinted, where they could easily tell that it was a Number card.

"In this tournament, you can use the DP that you have at the beginning of the game to build a deck, within its limits, or, use your pre-existing deck, and duel with the cards most familiar to you, recreated as data, by placing your D-Pad in the holder over there. The tourney...starts now!"

Everyone then ran over to the pods, logging in, and the hoods coming over their faces as their brains were uploaded into the virtual world.

* * *

As Yuma re-opened his eyes, he saw a menu in front of him, where it displayed his current stats. He then clicked on the various functions, his online name, personal dueling information, and bought a few cards with the current amount of Duel Points that were given to him at the start. When he was finished, a door opened up, showing a white light, and then the overview of the virtual world, where he was falling from the sky, landing on both of his feet in an area similar to the original Domino City square, complete with the clock. Overlooking his appearance, he decided that he would rather not change it. Looking around, he saw various duelists in the shops, duels, and team negotiation areas. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out to him.

"So, you decided to stick with your original appearance too?"

From the side, he saw the two that he had met the other day.

"Kagami-sensei, and...what's your name again?"

The teal haired man just brought up his personal duel info, showing his online name.

"Don't use our real names here. I'm Zaman."

Kagami then proceeded to point to himself.

"And I am Chaos Kingami."

"Then...I'm Kattobingu!"

Suddenly, a group of three started laughing from the sides.

"Ha! Nice names ya nerds."

The three then looked to the side, where they saw three people very similar in appearance to three duelists of legend, more specifically, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba. The Yugi Muto clone just smirked arrogantly, pointing at Kagami.

"More importantly, there's only room for one Yugi looking type of guy, and that is me, Yumi Yagi, the King of Games!"

Kagami just smirked back, a small chuckled escaping his throat.

"You know, you shouldn't make such titles when you barely have the opportunity to prove it yourself."

"Hey, don't fight arrogance with arrogance. I'm a reasonable guy, let's have duel right now and prove who really is King here."

Kagami smirked, his custom D-Pad that was already very similar to the one in the real world materializing on his arm, while a replica of the KC Classic model formed on Yumi's arm. Some people around them then put on a D-Gazer, just as a norm, with the virtual world already set for the duel.

"By the way, since we can't just go on through the tournament, what's your team?"

Kagami just smiled, showing his arm that directed everyone's gazes to Yuma and Zaman.

"These two, and myself, shall win Yumi!"

"We'll just see about that after our match, since we're going by individual duel rounds, it's best two out of three!"

Kagami nodded, taking five cards from his deck.

"As you wish!"

The two mirror image duelists then yelled at the same time when Yumi got his hand ready.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(A/N: These are the names that are displayed in the Virtual World AR)**

* * *

_Yumi Yagi: 4000_

* * *

_Chaos Kingami: 4000_

* * *

The turn counter lit up, signaling Yumi's turn.

"I'll start off. Destiny...Draw!"

Everyone's eyes then widened.

"No way! He's using the Destiny Draw system that early?"

Yuma's eyes then widened, and Astral, who had conveniently been able to materialize into the Virtual World, mused to himself.

"The Destiny Draw system...a mechanic in this game world that has the power to manipulate the power of drawing cards, similar to Shining Draw, where it can be used once per duel. Once it is used, one can't use it a second time during the duel they are in. Normally, one should be using this in the time of desperation, but it looks like Yumi is using it to gain control of the first turn."

Yumi then proceeded to slam cards onto his Duel Disk.

"First, I activate Ancient Rules! This lets me Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand, and I choose this, the Dark Magician!"

Yuma then cried out in shock.

"Dark Magician?!"

True to his words, the classic magician of old that was Yugi Muto's ace appeared on the field, twirling his staff around.

* * *

_Dark Magician, Level 7, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100_

* * *

"Next, I activate **Bond Between Teacher and Student**! Since I control a Dark Magician on my side of the field, I can Special Summon his apprentice, Dark Magician Girl!"

Yuma then started to sweat, a virtual drop sliding down his head.

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

The apprentice magician then appeared from the flash, spinning around, and giving a wink to the crowd.

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl, Effect, Level 6, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700_

_This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

The card that Yumi just drew was glowing in his hand, fully turning into a blue light as he raised it to the sky.

"Now I play...THE EYE OF TIMAEUS!"

The Dark Magician then raised its staff to the air, a blue light building within the center of the jewel.

"And now Timaeus, ARISE!"

It then turned into a stream, shooting directly into the sky, creating a portal that summoned a giant tealish blue dragon, where it then descended down to the field. Zaman being a little legitimately shocked.

"This is nuts...he did it!"

"And now my dragon, combine your might with Dark Magician Girl to foooormmmm..."

As he held his breath for a small moment, said Dark Magician Girl transformed her typical wardrobe of a wizard outfit into something more similar to armor for herself.

"Dark Magician Girl, The Dragon Knight!"

The dragon then roared, a large cheer coming from the spectators.

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, Fusion, Effect, Level 7, Dragon, DARK:_

_ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1700_

_"Dark Magician Girl" + 1 Dragon-Type monster_

_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters or with "The Eye of Timaeus", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Next, I activate my Monster Reborn card, where Dark Magician Girl can be brought back from my graveyard in an instant!"

The Girl then appeared from underneath the dragon knight, where it showed the same Dark Magician Girl, who high fived the one on the dragon. Yuma was having a little fangasm.

"This is so cool, even though Kagami is kinda at a disadvantage!"

Yumi held another spell in his hand, placing it on the disk.

"Next, is **Over the Top Xyz**, where I can immediately summon one Xyz Monster ignoring the summoning conditions, and have my card become attached to it as an Xyz Material!"

The card then flew into the staff of Dark Magician Girl this time, a pinkish black light being manifested.

"I now Xyz Summon, Magi Magi...MAGICIAN GAL!"

A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and the light that Dark Magician Girl was building flew inside, erupting within seconds, where a new form elegantly took the field, shining with the lights from the Xyz portal. It was a female monster almost identical in appearance to the legendary Dark Magician Girl herself. However, she had various color differences: Her hair was more of a dark shade of blonde, and her armor shone with a purple that was almost black. She still retained that charm, and she twirled around gracefully before winking and letting out a giggle. The mage twirled her staff before taking a stance, a single purple Overlay Unit circling her.

"But I'm sorry folks, she won't be staying long, because I'm overlaying my Magi Gal, and summoning this monster!"

The female magician then flew into a portal above them, a purple portal with magical sparkles raining down as it entered the Overlay Network.

"Descend down, my soul! DARK MAGICIAN OF ILLUSIONS!"

The new form swiftly took the field, shining with the lights from the Xyz portal. The monster was almost identical in appearance to the Dark Magician, but, similar to Magi Magi Gal, he had various color differences: His hair was a brilliant bright shade of blonde, and his robes were considerably longer than the original with a purple that was bright, but as dark as indigo, with the outlines shining gold as well. The mage twirled his new staff before taking a stance, two purple Overlay Units circling him.

* * *

_Dark Magician of Illusions, Xyz, Effect, Rank 7, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 7 monsters_

_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 6 Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster from your hand or Deck. When a Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster declares an attack: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magician of Illusions" once per turn._

* * *

"Finally, by using Dark Magician of Illusion's effect, I can detach Over the Top Xyz without problem, and Special Summon a Normal Spellcaster from my hand or deck, such as a second Dark Magician!"

The overlay unit was then absorbed into the staff of the magician, where it then summoned a magic circle, summoning a second copy of the Dark Magician.

"That ends my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 2, Chaos Kingami:_

* * *

Kagami's hair was blown a bit by the wind that was made from the monsters, a smirk then forming.

"I see. Your deck is all about how fast you can Special Summon the Dark Magician. It may not have an effect, but, like its description, it is one of the ultimate spellcasters in attack points and defense points. However..."

A glint could be seen within the man's eye.

"Having many monsters, doesn't always guarantee a victory."

A bit of wind was starting to blow under him, his jacket starting to flow with it.

"Observe!"

* * *

**(A/N: This is where Kagami's theme, Time for True Revelation should be playing.)**

* * *

The wind picked up stronger, his hand glowing with an odd mix of blue, white, and purple. The two teammates looked at him with amazement, Yuma's grin getting giddy.

"He's about to do something AWESOME, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

Kagami's hand then was placed on his deck, a fierce aura emitting from his hand.

"It is my turn! Destiny...DISTORTION DRAW!"

As he drew his card, it also glowed, similar to how Yumi's did, the card changing and materializing a little.

"I summon Ra's Disciple from my hand!"

A bright yellow glow, similar to a sunrise, came above them, a dark skinned man in an odd costume that resembled the Winged Dragon of Ra descended, giving a battle cry.

"Ra's Disciple's effect activates! It allows me to Special Summon two or more Ra's Disciples from my deck or hand! I summon two more from my deck!"

Two cards then slipped out of Kagami's deck, with him taking a hold of both cards, placing them on the disk, two more of the same monster on his field. Yumi was practically peeing his pants at this point.

"This is madness! You actually have-"

"If I said I had the God Cards in my hand, much less my deck, I would be lying. But that's not a problem, since I have this, **Neo Orders Cultrol**! Since I control monsters with the same Level, Type, and Attribute, I can change all of that, at the cost of negating their effects! I will change all three of my Ra's Disciples into Level 6 DARK Monsters!"

A purple aura then surrounded the 3 Monsters on Kagami's field.

* * *

_Ra's Disciple x3:_

_Level 4 = Level 6_

_Attribute: LIGHT = DARK_

* * *

"Now, I Overlay my three Dark Disciples!"

The three then changed into purple streams of light, flying into a portal above Kagami.

"Xyz Summon, **Chaos Structure Titan**!"

Descending from the sky was a large robot like figure, with black metal plates, but with a white fire like design, the "face" of the robot containing a Yin-Yang symbol.

* * *

_**Chaos Structure Titan, Xyz, Effect, Rank 6, Rock, DARK:**_

_ATK: 0  
DEF: 0_

_3 Level 6 Monsters_

_While face-up on the field, this card is also LIGHT-Attribute. Apply the following effects when this card is Xyz Summoned:_

_*If this card's Xyz Materials were all DARK-attribute when this card is Xyz Summoned, your opponent's monster's effects are negated. _

_*If this card's Xyz Materials were all LIGHT-Attribute, return all Spell and Trap cards to their owner's hands, and increase this card's ATK by 300 for each one returned. After this card effect resolves, you cannot activate this monster's effect. _

_*You can detach three Xyz Materials from this card. Destroy all cards on the field, and inflict 300 damage for each card destroyed to the owner of each card that was destroyed by this effect. You and your opponent cannot conduct the next battle phase._

* * *

"And since all my monsters were DARK, all your monster effects are negated upon its summon!"

The titan then expelled a dark lightning bolt, striking down the monsters on Yumi's field.

"Now, I detach all three Xyz Materials from my Chaos Titan, in order to destroy all cards on the field, and inflict 300 points of damage to the original owners!"

The three purple and yellow overlay units then were absorbed into the Titan's fist, a yellow purple glow emitting.

"Shining Shadow Knockdown!"

The fist came down, slamming the ground, emitting a large shockwave that blew over the field, crushing every single monster under the force of the impact.

* * *

_Chaos Kingami: 4000 - 300 = 3700_

* * *

_Yumi Yagi: 4000 - 1500 = 2500_

* * *

"I'm not finished though. I activate, Double Spell! By discarding a Spell card from my hand, such as Book of Eclipse, I can activate one Spell card from your graveyard, such as Monster Reborn!"

A purple graveyard portal then opened up in front of him, a familiar clock rising from it.

"I Special Summon the Dark Magician from your graveyard!"

Yumi Yagi got a look of terror, seeing his own monster turned against him, along with said duo of Dark Magician and Kagami look strikingly similar to the legend of Yugi Muto. Kagami then stuck his finger out towards Yagi.

"Your field is bare, and you have nothing to defend yourself. Dark Magician attacks you directly!"

The mage then built a large ball of dark energy, aiming it at Yumi with a stern glare.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The mage then fired the energy, the chaotic force sending him back.

* * *

_Yumi Yagi: 2500 - 2500 = 0 LOSE_

_Chaos Kingami: 3700 WIN_

* * *

The crowd cheered, Yuma fangasming all over the place.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! I can't believe it, Kagami using the Dark Magician!"

Yuma then materialized his Duel Disk and D-Gazer, looking at the other two look-alikes.

"Alright, who's next?!"

The two then placed their hands over their duel disks.

"We surrender! We don't want to face THAT guy!"

Yuma just face-faulted, somewhat insulted. Kagami then came back, a grin content on his face.

"Free victory for us then. Now, let's head to Champion Coliseum and find some more teams, the sooner the better."

The other two members nodded, heading out in the opposite direction of the town.

* * *

And so, Team Emperors then set off on their journey through the Virtual World, each with some sort of agenda to winning this tournament.

* * *

Yuma's voice rang out as his monster attacked the other team's Lord of D.

"Gagaga Cowboy attacks!"

* * *

Their win record kept getting stacked with their combined efforts.

* * *

Zeke then raised his arm to the sky, a large emperor of his getting ready to hit the opponents directly via his staff.

"Temporal Future King, direct attack!"

* * *

And soon enough, they were able to have the qualifications for the Champion's Coliseum final challenge.

* * *

Kagami's Light-End Dragon was blinding another team's The Tricky.

"Shining Sublimation!"

* * *

However, even though they didn't know each other's agenda for working together, the looming threat that Cassius had was still present.

What Yuma didn't know however, was that the tournament was all just another ruse.

* * *

Cassius sat at his desktop, a video feed of all the duels being broadcasted to him, with an odd machine that hooked Kotori's head to a large tower, similar to a server computer. Images of Kotori's past were appearing on-screen to him, with many of them being inserted into a back-up folder, along with a program that was manipulating them.

"You're playing straight into my hands Tsukumo..."

* * *

Soon enough, a week had passed, a day before Cassius' engagement ceremony...the Semi-Finals of the Champion Coliseum Final Challenge about to start.

* * *

**Anime/Fanmade Cards:**

Chaos Structure Titan, Xyz, Effect, Rank 6, Rock, DARK:

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

3 Level 6 Monsters

While face-up on the field, this card is also LIGHT-Attribute. Apply the following effects when this card is Xyz Summoned:

*If this card's Xyz Materials were all DARK-attribute when this card is Xyz Summoned, your opponent's monster's effects are negated.

*If this card's Xyz Materials were all LIGHT-Attribute, return all Spell and Trap cards to their owner's hands, and increase this card's ATK by 300 for each one returned. After this card effect resolves, you cannot activate this monster's effect.

*You can detach three Xyz Materials from this card. Destroy all cards on the field, and inflict 300 damage for each card destroyed to the owner of each card that was destroyed by this effect. You and your opponent cannot conduct the next battle phase.

Neo Orders Cultrol, Normal Spell:

If you control two or more monsters that are of the same Type, Attribute, and Level, target the ones that apply, and you can change their Type, Attribute, and/or Level.

Over the Top Xyz, Normal Spell:

Select one Xyz monster in your Extra Deck. Special Summon the selected monster and attach this card as an Xyz material. This is treated as an Xyz Summon. If this card is detached by the Xyz Monster's effect, you take damage equal to half of the Xyz monster's ATK, and then the Xyz monster's ATK and DEF is reduced to 0.

Bond Between Teacher and Student:

If you control a face-up "Dark Magician": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was pretty-**

**Astral: First you ripped off SAO's characters and made them into cards, then you ripped off the secondary antagonist of the series, and now you LITERALLY RIPPED OFF SAO ITSELF?!**

**Me: It's called an homage Astral. Anyways, if you guys like, leave a review and stuff like that!**


	3. Semi-Final Finale

_**Chapter 3: Semi-Final Finale**_

* * *

Disclaimers, you know how this goes.

* * *

A week had already passed, and the pre-engagement ceremony was about to be done tomorrow, and it was near the early afternoon of the day, and the semi-finals were about to start. Yuma was about to meet up with his two teammates, but at the moment, he, Akari, and Mrs. Mizuki had all met up that day, discussing the data that was acquired over the week.

"With that device that Yuma had received, along with some of the old case files that I gathered from the courthouse, we might just have a chance to get my husband out of jail before this case can be permanently closed forever."

Akari nodded, pulling up part of the file on screen.

"We have everything, all we just need is the actual piece of evidence that Cassius' father forged, along with the authentic evidence that he forged."

She then turned over to Yuma.

"Yuma, distract the server computer long enough with your semi-final match. Since the whole tournament has had that thing working left and right, a single match like this should help crack things down. It was difficult at first to do the initial breaking at first, but with the last few attempts, we managed."

Mrs. Mizuki then took out her D-Gazer, typing some numbers on it.

"I'll assemble the team we will need. Trust me, the Mizukis aren't the only ones that have a grudge against the Parkers and their false claims of philanthropy."

Yuma then nodded, checking the time on his D-Pad, getting his data for the duel ready.

"Then let's keep going!"

* * *

_Server Room:_

Yuma had arrived on time, but a few comrades of his were running a little late. Soon enough, he heard the door open with his two teammates that have supported his virtual journey.

"Alright, we ready to bring down this plan?"

"Yep, and I have people working to help me break this place's coding."

Kagami then smirked, along with Zeke, who had nodded with him.

"I got our team set up as well. Once we go through this semi-final match, the rest will be cakewalk."

"Ha ha ha. You three really think so?"

Their heads then turned, where they saw the team that they needed to beat in order to progress and have the whole facility brought down. The first was a man in a business suit, with brown, somewhat flat hair, another man with an appearance similar to Cassius, except he was clearly older than said Cassius, and his hair was a dark shade of gray. The final man had a beard that was styled to be somewhat pointy, with just as pointy hair.

"So, you guys must be the ones that we have to beat."

"Indeed, but that won't be happening, since our employer has special orders for us to make sure you never make it past this round."

"What did you say?"

The three men just laughed, looking at the pods that were set up for the semi finals.

"Oh nothing, shall we get this underway?"

Both teams then climbed into their pods, the virtual world appearing in front of them as they entered, and standing within the coliseum. The team they were facing had dramatically changed in appearance, the man with the flat hair resembling a robotic knight, the man with glasses being a robot version of the Judgeman, while the man who had a beard traded it for a man in a cloak with an odd mask and a dapper hat. A large screen then flickered in front of both teams, displaying the rules.

* * *

_Champion Coliseum Final Challenge Semi-Final Match Rules(Tag-Match Standard):_

_*All players on a team share a field, banished card zone, and graveyard, but not hands or decks. _

_*Any player on a team can activate cards that have been set, or use other card effects that have been made by other teammates._

_*Both teams share a Life Point Total of 4000._

_*A Battle Phase can be conducted during the second turn._

_*Players rotate in a set order, any cards that target another team(ex. Drawing cards), the player currently in rotation must be the one to conduct with rulings._

_*Destiny Draw System is offline for both teams._

* * *

"Now then, who shall go first?"

Three large coins then appeared in front of the two teams, the images showing only one side, with three different variations of hand symbols, representing Rock-Paper-Scissors. When both teams had their choices, Yuma's Team had the rock, while the others had paper.

"So, our team will be going second, with me, Nezbitt, then my associate, Hector, and Johnason last."

Zeke then looked back at his team.

"Since our team is going first, I'll go, then Kattobingu(Yuma), then Kingami(Kagami)."

* * *

**(A/N: In the Vritual World, no one is allowed to refer to anyone as their real name, and can only call them by their on-screen name, so I apologize in advance if I mess up once or twice.)**

* * *

"If both teams are ready..."

All six of them then materialized their respective duel gear on from the virtual space, a determined look on everyone.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Team Emperors(Kattobingu (Yuma), Chaos Kingami (Kagami), Zaman (Zeke)): 4000_

* * *

_Team 3Kids(Biznett, Hector, Johnason): 4000_

* * *

_Turn 1, Zaman:_

* * *

"I'll take the first move, DRAW!"

In his hand, he already had a key up his sleeve.

"First, let's get a small change of scenery, I activate the Field Spell, **Dimensional Clock**!"

From behind the teal haired man, a large clock face appeared, with the hands both currently stuck at 12.

"This card makes the flow of time in this duel very important, but I'll elaborate on that later. Since I have a face-up Dimensional Clock, this allows me to safely summon **Temporal Knight!"**

His monster emerged as an enormous suit of armor, holding a spear with the clock symbol on the chest.

* * *

_**Temporal Knight, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH:**_

_ATK: 2600  
DEF: 0_

_If you do not control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", this card is destroyed. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your 4th turn after this card has activated this effect, except with a card effect._

* * *

"To end my turn, I set two cards on the field."

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 2, Biznett:_

* * *

"Very well, drawing card."

As the card appeared in his hand, a large chime could be heard.

"Where did that sound come from?"

Team 3Kids then looked forwards, seeing that the Clock Hands had moved from their stationary 12 to 1, along with the blue counter that was below the clock face had turned into a "02".

"Oh I'm sorry, my Dimensional Clock gains one hour counter every standby phase."

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 1 Hour Counter_

* * *

"That is the most unusual card I have seen today human, but it shall not stop me. Since I have an inferior count of hardware on my side compared to yours, I can summon the Cyber Dragon without a necessary mainframe."

A large robotic dragon then emerged from the light, a large distorted roar also being emitted from the maw of the dragon. Yuma was just shocked.

"Cyber Dragon?!"

Astral then materialized next to him, a cautionary stare at the beast

"It may be a virtual replica of the actual card, but it always maintains the effect. This card is a staple in machine decks."

Biznett then continued on, activating a different card.

"Spell Program, online, **Trap Booster**. By discarding a card from my hand, a Trap Program can be activated from my hand."

At this point Yuma just snapped.

"SPEAK PROPERLY YOU IDJIT!"

"Negative. Trap Program, DNA Surgery, Online. All face-up monster cards are machine-type monsters upon my declaration."

The armor on the Temporal Knight then became more mechanical, with Cyber Dragon being unaffected since it was already a machine monster to begin with.

"Next, I shall rebuild a monster from my graveyard using Monster Reborn. Re-awaken, Perfect Machine King!"

From the graveyard portal, a robot with red and white decals appeared, punching its fists together.

* * *

_Perfect Machine King, Effect, Level 8, Machine, EARTH:_

_ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each other Machine-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"Now, from my hand, Machine King Prototype, assemble!"

This time, multiple cables extended from the side of the arena, attaching to a throne, with a red and silver body.

* * *

_Machine King Prototype, Effect, Level 3, Machine, EARTH:_

_ATK:1600  
DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each other Machine-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"Now, both Machine Kings gain ATK for each Machine on the field!"

* * *

_Perfect Machine King:_

_ATK: 2700 + 1500 = 4200_

* * *

_Prototype Machine King:_

_ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900  
DEF: 1500 + 300 = 1800_

* * *

"Now, Perfect Machine King, destroy his Temporal Knight!"

The large machine's arm then turned into a missile, shooting it like a rocket towards Temporal Knight, destroying it on impact.

* * *

_Team Emperors: 4000 - 1600 = 2400_

* * *

Cyber Dragon then opened its maw, a blue lightning ball building within, aimed directly at Yuma's team.

"Evolution Burst!"

It then was fired, however, Yuma was ready, taking a card from his hand and placing it on the disk, a man in a biker suit and a giant shield was summoned, crouching.

"Since you're attacking me directly, I can Special Summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand!"

* * *

_Gagaga Gardna, Effect, Level 4,Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 2000_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle._

* * *

"And by discarding a card from my hand, Gagaga Gardna can't be destroyed in one battle!"

The Cyber Dragon's attack then impacted the shield, not destroying it or Gardna. The robotic knight just scoffed.

"Turn Terminated."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 3, Kattobingu:_

* * *

Yuma's turn then entered, drawing his next card, with the clock chiming again.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 2 Hour Counters_

* * *

"I summon Gogogo Giant!"

* * *

_Gogogo Giant, Effect, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Gogogo" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position, then change this card to Defense Position. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And with Gogogo Giant's effect, I can Special Summon a Gogogo monster from my graveyard, like my recently discarded Gogogo Golem!"

As the giant rock formation crouched down, Gogogo Golem appeared as well, in defense position.

"And with that, my Kagetokage can be Special Summoned from my hand since I Normal Summoned a Level 4 Monster!"

From the shadows, the lizard appeared, giving a small hissing noise as it did.

"Now, I Overlay Gagaga Gardna with Kagetokage, and my two Gogogo Monsters!"

Two portals then opened in front of Yuma, both of them in the same galaxy fashion.

"Double Xyz Summon, Numbers 39: Utopia, and Numbers 52: Diamond King Crab!"

Two red Numbers appeared, showing the two Xyz Monsters, Utopia bellowing his usual battle cry of confidence, while the other never before seen Number that Yuma played had a large continental shell on its back, giving a small distorted cry.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia, Xyz, Effect ,_ _Rank 4, Machine(Originally Warrior), LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card._

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond Crab King, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Machine(Originally Rock), EARTH:_

_ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card's DEF becomes 0, also this card's ATK becomes 3000. These changes last until the end of this turn. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is attacked while it has no Xyz Materials, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step. You can only control 1 "Number 52: Diamond Crab King"._

* * *

"Foolish mortal. You have increased the ATK of my two Machine Kings!"

* * *

_Perfect Machine King:_

_ATK: 2700 + 2000 = 4700_

* * *

_Prototype Machine King:_

_ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000  
DEF: 1500 + 400 = 1900_

* * *

"I know. Diamond King Crab's effect activates, where it can detach one Overlay Unit, and its ATK becomes 3000, while its DEF becomes 0, until the End Phase!"

The orange overlay unit was then absorbed into the pincer of the rocky crustacean, the diamond on its back glowing with a brilliant sheen to boot.

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond King Crab:_

_ATK: 0 = 3000_

* * *

"Now, King Crab attacks your Perfect Machine King!"

The pincer was then raised for a brief moment, coming down towards the mecha.

"Motive undetermined. My Machine King's ATK outclasses yours."

Yuma just put on his trademark smirk.

"Maybe not yet. I activate Utopia's effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit from him, I can negate my Crab's attack!"

As the overlay unit was absorbed into the chest of Utopia, the crustacean had its claw stopping slowly.

"And to top it off, here's Double or Nothing! With this card, wince my attack was negated, it doubles my monster's ATK, and allows it to attack again!"

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond King Crab:_

_ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000_

* * *

The crab's pincer then fell out of slow motion, growing twice as big as it crushed the robot.

* * *

_Team 3Kids: 4000 - 1300 = 2700_

* * *

"And with one less Machine King, your Prototype loses some of its ATK!"

One of the cables on the prototype's back then exploded, detaching from the throne it was sitting on, and causing it to malfunction.

* * *

_Prototype Machine King:_

_ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900  
DEF: 1500 + 300 = 1800_

* * *

"Utopia, attack Machine King Prototype!"

Within a second, the Number's swords cleaved the machine in half, exploding within electricity.

* * *

_Team 3Kids: 2700 - 600 = 2100_

* * *

Yuma then took two of his cards, setting them on the disk.

"I set two cards on the field to end my turn, and at the end of a Battle Phase, my Crab King is switched into Defense Mode."

The two cards then materialized behind Utopia and Diamond Crab King, the latter sneaking back into its heavy shell.

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 4, Hector:_

* * *

"Very well Mr. Tsukumo, I draw!"

As the man in the mask drew, the Dimensional Clock rang again, this time, the hands pointing at 3:00.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 3 Hour Counters_

* * *

"I say, I be activating the Spell Card, Cost Down. This allows me to discard one card, for all the monster levels in my hand are decreased by 2!"

As he placed his spell card in his graveyard, the top of his deck glowed white.

"And the card I just sent to the graveyard was **Card of Compensation**, where it allows me to draw two cards due to its own effect of being sent to the graveyard."

As he drew his two glowing cards, he then placed another card on his disk.

"Now Mr. Tsukumo, please give a warm welcome to my right-hand man, Mr. Jinzo!"

Yuma then stepped back, a look of shock on his face.

"Jinzo?! That's practically a legendary card on its own!"

As the monster appeared on his field, a red glow came from the eyes on his goggles.

* * *

_Jinzo, Effect, Level 6, Machine, DARK:_

_ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500_

_Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field._

* * *

Yuma then had an epiphany.

"But wait, DNA Surgery is a Trap Card, so, you're kinda making things more difficult for you too."

"I do declare, Mr. Tsukumo, that it is not the case for me. I activate the Equip Spell, Amplifier! This prevents Jinzo from negating our DNA Surgery card. But I'm not done yet! I be activating the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

"I have a distinct feeling that we somehow end up using this card too often."

"This allows me to revive Biznett's Perfect Machine King from the graveyard!"

The King of Machines then rose up from the graveyard, punching its fists together.

* * *

_Perfect Machine King:_

_ATK: 2700 + 2000 = 4700_

* * *

"Now, I place this card facedown, but it won't be around for long, as I activate Emergency Provisions, giving our team an extra 1000 Life Points!"

The card flipped up to reveal Fires of Doomsday, which then turned into a shower of green energy.

* * *

_Team 3Kids: 2100 + 1000 = 3100_

* * *

Hector then turned to Biznett.

"Go on Mr. Biznett, it's your monster, so you should have the honors of using it."

The robotic knight nodded, pointing his metal finger at Yuma's monsters.

"Perfect Machine King, terminate his Utopia!"

The missile compartments opened on the side of Perfect Machine King, open firing upon Utopia, but Yuma was ready.

"I activate Utopia's effect! Using his last overlay unit, I can negate the attack!"

The warrior number then absorbed the overlay unit into its chest, his wings creating a barrier around him as the missiles impacted.

"Very clever of you Mr. Tsukumo. Since my other monsters have not nearly enough ATK to pierce either Number, I shall switch Cyber Dragon into Defense Position, and set one card to end my turn."

The mechanical dragon then curled up, making it seem like it was crouching.

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 5, Kagami:_

* * *

"Very well, now!"

As Kagami drew his card, the Clock rang once again, turning to 4:00.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 4 Hour Counters_

* * *

Turning the card over, Kagami smirked.

"Not bad. By sending one face-up trap card you control to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Trap Eater from my hand!"

From underneath the DNA Surgery Trap card, a pair of jaws chomped it to bits, swimming out of the opponent's side, and over to their team's field.

"Next, I activate **Angel Baton**! I can draw two cards, and discard one."

As he took the two cards from his deck, he put one of the cards he just drew to the graveyard.

"Next, I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!"

A warrior with a shield and sword with red armor appeared, a battle cry coming from underneath the hood.

* * *

_Breaker the Magical Warrior, Effect, Level 4,_ _Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now, since it was normal summoned, it gains a Spell Counter, but it won't be around for long, as I can use its effect to remove it, and destroy your other set card!"

The sword then glowed, before shooting a blue magic sonic wave at the set card, and destroying it, but it didn't flip up to show Kagami what it was.

"Wait, what was that card?"

He tried checking the opponent's graveyard via D-Gazer, but for some reason it was blocked.

"Dammit! What is going on?!"

A voice then came in from Yuma's D-Gazer.

"Yuma! Someone or something is blocking your ability to check the opponent's graveyard!"

Kagami then scoffed, looking back at his options.

"No matter. I tune, my Trap Eater, along with my Breaker the Magical Warrior, in order to Synchro Summon!"

The Trap Eater turned into four level rings, and the spellcasting warrior turned into four stars.

" The dark covers the light, causing the Yin and Yang's cycle to shift! From infinite darkness, I Synchro Summon!"

A green pillar then converged, appearing as a pitch black dragon with an intimidating nature.

* * *

_Dark End Dragon, Synchro, Effect, Level 8, Dragon, DARK:_

_ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2100_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Yuma, mind if I borrow Kagetokage?"

The teen gave the thumbs up to Kagami, where he just smirked.

"All yours man!"

"Thank you. Now, I banish Kagetokage, and Shining Angel from our graveyard!"

The two monsters appeared as silhouettes, appearing as yellow and purple aura.

"Come forth my servant, Chaos Sorcer!"

As the command was initiated, a dark looking spellcaster with a pair of bright white light and dark purple aura covering his hands floated down in front of the man.

* * *

_Chaos Sorcerer, Effect, Level 6, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; banish that target. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now, I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect, where I can banish one monster of yours, and I choose Jinzo!"

The spellcaster's arms then raised, spinning them around somewhat, creating a portal that Jinzo fell into, going into the banished zone.

"No!"

"Next, I shall activate Dark-End Dragon's effect, where it can reduce its own ATK and DEF by 500, and send one monster of yours to the graveyard!"

The mouth on the dragon's stomach then opened, turning into a large amount of dark smoke, surrounding the Cyber Dragon.

"Dark Evaporation!"

The smoke eventually consumed the mechanical dragon, with it giving a somewhat distorted cry as it did.

"And with less machines on the field, your Perfect Machine King is back at base!"

* * *

_Perfect Machine King:_

_ATK: 2700_

* * *

Yuma then fist pumped, understanding the plan that Kagami had formed.

"And since Jinzo is gone too, I can activate this! Go, **Overlay Rejuvenation**! I can attach monsters from my graveyard to another Xyz Monster as Overlay Units on my side of the field by paying 700 life points for each one attached. I think I'll attach Kagami's Breaker the Magical Warrior, along with Trap Eater!"

The two monster cards turned into yellow overlay units, surrounding the warrior Number.

_Team Emperors: 2400 - 1400 = 1000_

"Now, I rebuild the Overlay Network using Number 39: Utopia!"

The Warrior Number then turned back into his sealed form, going into a portal that was a galaxy, similar to the ones used to summon Numbers.

"Chaos Xyz Change, appear now, Number C39: Utopia Ray!"

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100_

_3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters_

___(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.)_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 39: Utopia" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it gains 500 ATK and 1 monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK, until the End Phase. You must have 1000 Life Points or less to activate and to resolve this effect.

* * *

The Tsukumo then grinned.

"Now Utopia Ray's effect activates! It detaches all 3 of its Overlay Units, increasing the ATK of my monster by 500 for each one, and decreases your Perfect Machine King by 1000 for each one as well!"

The overlay units were then all absorbed into the Number's huge sword, a golden aura radiating off of it.

"Overlay Charge!"

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray:_

_ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000_

* * *

_Perfect Machine King:_

_ATK: 2700 - 3000 = 0_

* * *

"4000 ATK!?"

Kagami and Yuma then pointed directly at Perfect Machine King.

"This duel is over! Utopia Ray!"

Yuma then finished Kagami's sentence.

"Rising Sun Chaos Slash!"

The sword cleaved through the mecha, a large explosion coming from it, along with a collective cry of the three men.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Team 3Kids: 3100 - 4000 = 100_

* * *

The stats stopped at the 100.

Kagami realized something was horribly wrong.

"Why do you three still have life points?!"

An evil laugh full of the southern accent could be heard, where Hector was struggling to stand up a bit, at least from the distinguishable image from the smoke.

"Heheheh, well Mr. Pavise, you activated the effect of card you destroyed with your Breaker the Magical Warrior."

When the smoke fully cleared, it revealed a Quick-Play Spell Card.

"It's called **Desperation Fusion** Mr. Pavise, and if this card is in the graveyard when we were about to take damage that is higher than our current Life Point count, we can pay life points until we have only 100 left, and negate that damage. Not only that, we can then activate this card from the graveyard!"

Zeke's eyes narrowed at it.

"That's why they blocked the ability for us to check their graveyard, it was to make sure they had the correct Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon!"

A fusion portal then opened up behind Hector, sparks flying from the inside.

"You are indeed correct Mr. Driscoll. Desperation Fusion allows us to use monsters from our graveyards, hands, or fields, banishing them in order to make a Fusion Monster! So, from our graveyard, we use Cyber Dragon, Perfect Machine King, Machine King Prototype, combining that with Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Zwei from my associate, Johnason's hand, we fuse these machines into one of the deadliest forces of metal ever conceived!"

The five monsters flew into the portal, where it then exploded, revealing a five-headed dragonic machine, no other limbs other than its heads.

"Behold Mr. Pavise(Kaiba)! The Chimeratech Overdragon!"

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon, Fusion, Effect, Level 9, Machine, DARK:_

_ATK: ?  
DEF: ?_

_"Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters_

_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"Doesn't the card usually have six heads?"

"Indeed Mr. Tsukumo, but the thing is, this card gains an attack for each Fusion Material Monster, which is represented by the head. It currently has five fusion material monsters, meaning five attacks."

The dragon then roared in their faces, Kagami taking two of his last three cards and placing them on the disk.

"I shall place two cards facedown and end my turn."

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray:_

_ATK: 4000 - 1500 = 2500_

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Turn 6, Johnason:_

* * *

"In that case, I draw."

Another chime came from the clock behind Zeke, the arms moving to 5:00.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 5 Hour Counters_

* * *

"Now, Judge Chimeratech Overdragon's original ATK is composed of the amount of Fusion Materials used, times 800. This means that he has a total of 4000 ATK, along with the ability to convict your monsters 5 times."

The first head then started building up a blast, taking aim at their monsters.

"Evolution Result Burst!"

The beam was fired, aimed directly at Chaos Sorcerer, which Yuma wasted no time in reacting.

"I activate **Attack Guidance Barrier**! This redirects the attack to one Defense Position Monster we control!"

The beam was then reflected off of a hand that was producing an invisible shield that protected Chaos Sorcerer, where it was shot back towards Diamond Crab King, where the blast was reflected off of the diamonds that were on the shell.

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond Crab King:_

_DEF: 3000 + 600 = 3600_

* * *

Yuma smirked as the attack ended.

"But, since our card is a Number, you can't destroy it!"

"No matter, I shall attack Dark End Dragon instead! Evolution Result Burst!"

The attack was then fired from a different head, Kagami still on the ball.

"Quick-Play Spell card, activate! **Duality**! This card allows me to tribute one DARK Synchro Monster to Special Summon one LIGHT Synchro Monster with the same Level! I trade Dark End Dragon, to Special Summon Light End Dragon!"

The dark Dragon disappeared as the attack dissipated through the body, where it was then replaced with a brilliant white dragon, with feathery wings. Johnason scowling a little, but Biznett jumped in regardless.

"In this case, we go through a replay, and we shall have Chimeratech attack Light End Dragon!"

Hector then tried stopping the man.

"Don't do it Biznett!"

"Evolution Result Burst!"

One of Chimeratech's heads fired the same blast, Kagami snapping his fingers in response.

"You must have a bad memory of what Light End Dragon can do! By reducing its ATK and DEF by 500, during a battle with one of your monsters, it can decrease the opposing monster's ATK and DEF by 1500!"

A massive concentration of light then started building within the core of Light End Dragon.

"Light Expansion!"

* * *

_Light End Dragon:_

_ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100  
DEF: 2100 - 500 = 1600_

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon:_

_ATK: 4000 - 1500 = 2500  
DEF: 4000 - 1500 = 2500_

* * *

Astral was awestruck.

"Amazing! Light End Dragon's effect usually is something offensive, but with this, it is just as effective as defense!"

The blast still managed to make it through, destroying Light End Dragon.

* * *

_Team Emperors: 1000 - 400 = 600_

* * *

Hector made a facepalm motion.

"Dammit Biznett..."

"Minor setback dear Hector. I activate **Double Tension**! If we have a monster that is declaring another attack, the ATK is doubled for the next Damage Step!"

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon:_

_ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000_

* * *

"Destroy Chaos Sorcerer!"

The third head then opened its maw, firing a beam, destroying the sorcerer.

"Au revoir mes amis!"

Zeke, who had only spoken since the first few times reminding the duelists about Dimensional Clock then rang in.

"Hold that thought of yours Johnason! I activate my Trap, **Reduction Barrier**, where it multiplies the damage we receive by ten percent!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 600 - (5000 - 2300 = 2700 x (1/10) = 270) = 330_

* * *

"You're very persistent, aren't you. Well then, I activate **Adrenaline Risk**! One of my monster's ATK doubles until the end of the damage step, but you can activate one Trap card from your graveyard by paying only 300 Life Points."

Chimeratech's fourth head then started building up another attack, firing at Utopia Ray, where Kagami intervened.

"We pay 300 Life Points to activate Attack Guidance Barrier from the graveyard!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 330 - 300 = 30_

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond Crab King:_

_DEF: 3600 + 600 = 4200_

* * *

"Just what I was hoping for this time."

"What?!"

As the beam was directed at Number 52, Johnason played another Quick-Play Spell from his hand.

"I activate **Aftershock**! Since a machine monster of ours is attacking, it gains the ability to cause Piercing Damage for this battle!"

As the beam impacted the crustacean, Kagami inserted the last card from his hand into the graveyard.

"Kuriboh's effect activates! By discarding him from my hand, he can prevent damage from one battle!"

The crustacean's shell however started cracking, the beam completely shattering the monster.

"Yes, but my Adrenaline Risk can destroy monsters, ignoring any destruction prevention effects. You all have run to the end of the line with this though. I activate **Double Bind! **Since my Dragon's ATK has been reduced earlier this turn, it can attack again with its ATK doubled until the end of this Battle Phase, and it can destroy monsters, destroying them in battle without any exception."

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon:_

_ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000_

* * *

Chimeratech's final head then started building up an attack, Kagami activated one of the final set cards on the field.

"I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This lets me add one Kuriboh from my deck to my hand, which I discard immediately in order to reduce our battle damage to zero!"

Kuriboh then appeared next to Utopia Ray, helping him absorb the damage that was taken, but they both then were crushed under the blast.

"Darn you...our turn adjourns."

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon:_

_ATK: 2500 = 4000_

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 7, Zaman:_

* * *

The Clock rang once more, the hands pointing in a complete vertical.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 6 Hour Counters_

* * *

As he drew his card, his expression became a little sour.

"Not good right now, I need a re-fill...I activate **Future Draw**! This allows me remove as many Hour Counters as I need from Dimensional Clock, where I can then draw one card for every two I remove. I remove all six, so that's three!"

As the clock hands went back to their original position at the beginning of the duel, Zeke drew 3 extra cards.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 0 Hour Counters_

* * *

_Hand: 5_

* * *

Zeke looked over the cards he just drew, not liking the result.

"This is really bad...two out of the three cards are dead draws, Micro Ray, and **Trap Booster**. Shield and Sword is good, but I need a monster, and those other two cards won't work here...looks like I have only one option left."

Zeke then took the one of the final cards in his hand, activating it.

"I activate Upstart Goblin! Your team gains 1000 Life Points, but I get to draw a card."

* * *

_Team 3Kids: 100 + 1000 = 1100_

* * *

The masked one just snickered.

"Ahahaha...so you're leaving all of your hopes into one card Mr. Driscoll? I say, boy, I say you must have a really bad hand."

Zeke simply scoffed, taking this hand onto the duel disk, preparing himself.

"This is our final chance...please, Goddess of Time...guide me!"

He then drew his card, a sharp sound being heard as it entered his hand, and when he opened his eyes, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you...but I have drawn the key to your defeat! I summon, **Temporal Silent Swordsman!**"

A man in blue colored armor, with an odd helmet design and a large sword, with a clock embezzled within the hilt then leaped out, opening his left eye, which had a scar running down it.

* * *

_**Temporal Silent Swordsman, Effect, Level 1, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 400  
DEF: 400_

_During each of your Standby Phases, this card gains 400 original ATK and DEF, and its level is increased by 1. During your opponent's Standby Phase, if you don't control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", you can pay 800 Life Points, this card gains 400 original ATK and DEF, and its level is increased by 1. These changes last until the end of the Duel. This card cannot be used as a Xyz Material Monster, unless it is a Temporal Monster._ _This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"This is my ultimate combo! I activate my final set card, **Turn Jump**! This card skips six turns ahead for both of us, and things resume from that point!"

As the turn count on the clock moved up, the hands started moving as well, along with Temporal Silent Swordsman, who was growing up and maturing considerably.

"Now Temporal Silent Swordsman is Level 7, and Dimensional Clock has gained 6 Hour Counters!"

* * *

_Turn 13, Zaman:_

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 6 Hour Counters_

* * *

_Temporal Silent Swordsman:_

_Level 1 + 6 = Level 7_

_ATK: 400 + 2400 = 2800  
DEF: 400 + 2400 = 2800_

* * *

"That's still not enough!"

"We'll just see about that! I activate my own Trap Booster! By discarding** Temporal Hands** from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate Micro Ray! This trap can reduce one monster's DEF to zero until the end of this turn! I choose your Overdragon!

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon:_

_DEF: 4000 = 0_

* * *

"Meaningless!"

"I don't think so, I activate the final card in my hand! Shield and Sword! All ATK and DEF values are flipped! Your Overdragon has 0 DEF!"

Team 3Kids stumbled a bit, stepping back.

"No!"

* * *

_Chimeratech Overdragon:_

_ATK: 4000 = 0  
DEF: 0 = 4000_

* * *

_Temporal Silent Swordsman:_

_ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2800_

* * *

"This is the finishing blow! Temporal Silent Swordsman, Temporal Split Slasher Level 7!"

The swordsman then leaped up, above the dragon, splitting into seven afterimages utilizing a timehole, bombarding Chimeratech with fourteen sword slashes, finishing up with a powerful overhead slash, destroying the body of the dragon once and for all.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Team 3Kids: 1100 - 2800 = 0 LOSE_

_Team Emperors: 30 WIN_

* * *

The crowd cheered, the winning team finally being able to breathe after such a close match.

"That was close."

As they gave each other high fives, Yuma received a message from Akari.

"Yuma! I finally found out about the people who poisoned Kotori! I have their names, along with photos!"

Yuma then opened up the images, his face written in horror as he saw them on-screen.

"But...those are our-"

Kagami then quickly toggled through the team menu, logging them out immediately.

* * *

When the pods opened, the pods to the opposing team then opened as well, where Kagami grabbed all three of them by the collars, for some reason, slamming them against the wall, handcuffing the three of them together, Yuma and Zeke locking the doors.

"Alright, you are going to explain everything. It is no coincidence that you three happen to be a certain girl's intoxicators, and yet you also manage to be semi-finalists, even though your record states that you three are no more than moderators with duplicate accounts, containing not even a single win or even loss. You three are already under arrest, so there's no escape."

"Heh heh...are you really so sure about that Mr. Pavise?"

Kagami then applied a larger pressure to their necks via pod, and they soon broke down.

"Alright! Alright! Fine!"

Kagami didn't release them, but he kept them near the wall and pods.

"We were hired from the Criminal Underworld, to take care of a few things, and make sure that Tsukumo didn't make it to our associate, Mr. Cassius Parker. We didn't pull the poisoning job off successfully, but we given another chance to take care of your team and make sure you didn't reach the finals. Even if we failed this duel, Cassius still succeeds in the end."

"What?"

They all then snickered, not opening their mouths upon Kagami's questions. When they stopped talking, Kagami just took them outside, calling the nearby police to pick the three up. Yuma couldn't help but feel worried for what Cassius was planning.

Cassius watched over the video feed, giggling evilly as many other things for the recent duel were uploaded into the computer, many images that were from Kotori's brain being deleted.

"Just one more match Tsukumo..."

The team decided to go back to Champion Coliseum, for the match was about to start within fifteen minutes. Their opponents had finished roughly the same time that they did, and so they waited after the three crooks they had were arrested. Akari had informed them that the finals would be the breaking point, and they could completely shut things down without even having to face Cassius, since the match was completed in almost no time at all, so this was incredibly vital information for the three of them. When the bell rang, indicating that the opposing team had arrived, Yuma's eyes widened at the sight. He recognized two of the three participants, where they were both in different clothes, due to the Virtual World, but the purple and red hair was basically iconic to him.

"No...way!"

* * *

**Anime/Fanmade Cards:**

Dimensional Clock, Field Spell: (Made by Vile EXE)

Each player's turns also count as their opponent's turns. During each Standby Phase, place 1 Hour Counter on this card. During your (actual) Main Phase, you can remove any number of Hour Counters from this card to move the turn count forward or back by 1 for each Hour Counter removed.

Temporal Knight, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 2600  
DEF: 0

If you do not control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", this card is destroyed. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your 4th turn after this card has activated this effect, except with a card effect.

Trap Booster, Quick-Play Spell:

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Card of Compensation, Normal Spell:

When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard, draw 2 cards.

Angel Baton, Normal Spell:

Draw 2 cards, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

Overlay Rejuvenation, Normal Trap:

Target one or more monsters with the same levels in your graveyard. Attach them to an Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials, and pay 700 Life Points for each targeted monster attached this way.

Desperation Fusion, Quick-Play Spell:

If you receive effect or battle damage that is greater than your life points, reduce that damage to zero, and pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left, then activate this card(from the field or graveyard). Banish, from your side of the field, your Graveyard, or your hand, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Attack Guidance Barrier, Normal Trap:

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Change the attack target to a Defense Position monster you control. It gains 600 DEF until the End Phase. After that battle, you can pay 1000 Life Points, end the Battle Phase.

Duality, Quick-Play Spell:

Activate 1 of the following effects:

*Tribute 1 LIGHT Synchro monster to Special Summon 1 DARK Synchro monster from your Extra Deck that is the same level as the Tributed Monster.

*Tribute 1 DARK Synchro monster to Special Summon 1 LIGHT Synchro monster from your Extra Deck that is the same level as the Tributed Monster.

Double Tension, Quick-Play Spell:

During the Battle Phase of the turn a monster you control declares a second attack: That monster's ATK is doubled, during the Damage Step only.

Reduction Barrier, Normal Trap:

Damage that a player takes in battle becomes 1/10 of that damage.

Adrenaline Risk, Quick-Play Spell:

During the Battle Phase, target one monster you control. That target's ATK is doubled. If that target battles an opponent's monster, and that monster would not be destroyed by battle due to a card effect, that effect is not applied. If this card is activated, your opponent can set one Trap Card from their graveyard, and activate that card when it is set by paying 300 Life Points.

Aftershock, Quick-Play Spell:

During battle between your attacking Machine-Type monster and a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Double Bind, Quick-Play Spell:

Target 1 monster you control whose ATK was decreased this turn; during this turn's Battle Phase, that target's ATK is doubled. If that target battles an opponent's monster, and that monster would not be destroyed by battle due to a card effect, that effect is not applied.

Future Draw, Normal Spell: (Made by Vile EXE)

Remove as many Hour Counters from a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control. For every 2 Hour Counters removed, draw 1 card.

Temporal Hands, Effect, Level 1, Machine, LIGHT: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

If you control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", this card's Level is equal to the number of Hour Counters on that card.

Temporal Silent Swordsman, Effect, Level 1, Warrior, LIGHT:

ATK: 400  
DEF: 400

During each of your Standby Phases, this card gains 400 original ATK and DEF, and its level is increased by 1. During your opponent's Standby Phase, if you don't control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", you can pay 800 Life Points, this card gains 400 original ATK and DEF, and its level is increased by 1. These changes last until the end of the Duel. This card cannot be used as a Xyz Material Monster, unless it is a Temporal Monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.


	4. The Heroic Champions

_**Chapter 4: The Heroic Champions**_

* * *

**Disclaimers here, and a certain other character belongs to good ol Vile.**

* * *

The two people that Yuma recognized gave him a warm smile.

"Well,Yu- I mean...Kattobingu. Fancy meeting you here!"

The screen names then showed up to Yuma, where they were showing their real names as their online names.

"Gauche! Droite! It's so awesome to see you guys here! But...who's the other guy on your team?"

They looked behind them, where he stood behind the two, giving a small grin. The boy had streamlined black hair, slightly pale skin, and purple eyes, similar to Gauche's. He wore a school uniform that was very similar to Heartland High's, with the exception of it having a black cuff and collar, along with a tie that was dark purple. Gauche then gave a signature hearty laugh, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of his acquaintance.

"Ah, I believe you haven't met my cousin. Moyen, meet Yuma. Yuma, meet Moyen."

Droite just groaned, placing a palm to her face.

"Gauche, you just broke the whole name rule again."

His eyes widened, sulking in a corner for a bit, whereas the aforementioned Moyen just bowed, offering a hand towards Yuma.

"I prefer if you would call me by my alias, Yamoto. Nonetheless, it is an honor to meet you, and your team Yuma."

The boys then shook hands, Yuma giving a grin.

"Make the best team win."

They both then high-fived, heading onto their respective sides. However, Yuma noticed something odd about Gauche's team, where there was an aura growing around them.

"This power...why does it feel so familiar?"

A flicker was then seen above them, where the rules of the finals then flashed on screen.

* * *

_Champion Coliseum Final Challenge Final Match Rules(Triple Individual Match Standard):_

_*All players will duel at the same time. _

_*Matches, and player turns are determined by random._

_*Players start with a Life Point Total of 4000._

_*The Winner is determined by a best two out of three match scoring system._

_*Destiny Draw System is offline for all players._

* * *

The match cards were spinning around, until they all stopped, showing the three matches that were being displayed.

* * *

_Zaman vs. Droite_

_Chaos Kingami vs. Yamoto_

_Kattobingu vs. Gauche_

* * *

The duelists then approached their respective duel spots, all separated of course. Gauche had used the virtual world's duel transformation system, where he still had his usual coat, but his face had the Starman mask that he wore during his professional duels, a red flaming aura in his right hand, Yamoto doing the same, where his hair had changed to a purple color that was similar to Droite's, his left hand glowing a mixture of blue and purple, and Droite had her appearance relatively the same, not changing her appearance at all, but her right hand was glowing a faint blue and yellow. The buzzer then rang, signalling the start of their final match.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_All Players: 4000_

* * *

_**Kagami vs. Yamoto:**_

_Turn 1, Kagami:_

* * *

"I shall start! Draw!"

Within his hand, he, as usual, started with an efficient move.

"I summon, the Summoner Monk!"

A spellcaster that had the appearance of a priest then floated onto the field.

"Then, by discarding one Spell Card from my hand to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 Monster from my deck, like Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

A strange incantation was then heard from the monk, a black horse with a mane and tail of gold then galloped on the field after the chant was finished.

"And now, I tune Level 4 Guldfaxe, with Level 4 Summoner Monk!"

The horse then turned into four level rings, and the monk turned into four stars.

" The dark covers the light, causing the Yin and Yang's cycle to shift! From infinite darkness, I Synchro Summon, Dark-End Dragon!"

The familiar dark dragon from the previous duel then appeared, giving its signature intimidating roar.

"Now, I banish Summoner Monk and Guldfaxe, in order to Special Summon my servant, the Chaos Sorcerer!"

The familiar sorcerer that was shown in many of Kagami's matches appeared, holding the two spells of light and dark in his hands.

"Next, I activate Hand Destruction! We both send 2 cards from our hands to the graveyard, and then draw two cards from our decks!"

They both then exchanged the cards that were in their hands to the graveyard, taking two cards from the top of their deck.

"And since the two cards that I sent to the graveyard were my Gaia the Polar and White Knights, I can banish the both of them, and summon this legendary Warrior!"

The two knights then turned into a black and white aura, opening a portal, crackling with lightning.

"Transcending Time, Chaos Warrior of the Ultimate and highest caliber! I call upon you!"

From a portal of light and shadow, a warrior clad in dark armor with some highlights appeared. An intense stare came from the man inside the armor.

"Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!"

* * *

_Black Luster Solder – Envoy of the Beginning, Effect, Level 8, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects._

_* Target 1 monster on the field; banish that target face-up. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.  
*During the Damage Step, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

Everyone in the virtual stadium was shocked.

"Did you guys see that?! He summoned a legendary monster!"

"Not just any legendary monster, but one of YUGI's Legendary Monsters!"

Kagami then held the last card in his hand, placing it on the field.

"I end my turn with this."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_**Yuma vs. Gauche:**_

_Turn 1, Kattobingu:_

* * *

"I overlay my Goblindbergh, along with my Electromagnetic Turtle!"

The pilot then turned into an orange brown stream of light, while the mechanical turtle turned into a yellow colored stream, both of them going into a galaxy portal.

"Xyz Summon, Numbers 39: Utopia!"

Flying in from the portal, he unfolded himself, opening up and giving his signature battle cry.

"Next, I activate an Equip Spell, **Xyz Armed Barrier**!"

A gold-black shield then appeared on the right arm of the warrior, a decal with a Rank star jewel encrusted in the center.

"Finally, I set these two cards facedown, and end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 2, Gauche:_

* * *

Astral narrowed his eyes, looking at the glowing red hand of Gauche's.

"If my assumption is correct, I think I know what kind of card Gauche is summoning next..."

The man then gave a hearty laugh as he drew his card.

"Ha ha! So you're pulling out all the stops, eh Yuma? Well, I won't hold back either, and show you my new power! But first, since you control a monster and I don't, this allows me to Special Summon my Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd!"

The monster leaped onto the field, donning its purple armor, its left hand a large blade.

* * *

_Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 200_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Heroic" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I've never seen this Heroic monster before!"

Gauche just gave another laugh, grinning with pride.

"Trust me Yuma, you have not seen the full potential of what lies within my Heroic deck! This is just a sample of the power that has been untapped, and the building block to my ultimate monster! Now, I Normal Summon, Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades!"

The next monster appeared as a silver armored individual with a spear, giving a grunt as it appeared on field.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Thousand Blades! By discarding one Heroic monster from my hand, I can Special Summon another Heroic Monster! So, I discard Clasp Sword, in order to Special Summon another Thousand Blades!"

The first Thousand Blades crouched down, the spear in front of the monster using it to defend himself.

"And I can repeat the process again, discarding Night Watchman, Special Summoning a third Thousand Blades, and discarding my Spartan, and Special Summoning the last key card, Extra Sword!"

Soon enough, Gauche's field was full, his army of Heroics staring down at Yuma.

"Yuma, Gauche definetely is planning to use Extra Sword for an Xyz Summon, but with an Xyz Monster with five Xyz Materials?"

"Yeah...this doesn't look good."

* * *

_**Kagami vs. Yamoto:**_

_Turn 2, Yamoto:_

* * *

"Since **Shadow Chain** was Special Summoned via **Infestation Vector**'s effect, two more are immediately special summoned from my deck!"

From a dark portal, a black misty chain with red eyes and a small mouth snaked onto the field, letting out a creepy laugh along with its chain-rattling sound, two more accompanying it as it appeared.

* * *

_**Shadow Chain, Effect, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, x3:**_

_ATK: 0  
DEF: 0_

_If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Shadow Chain"(s) from your Deck._

* * *

"Next, I Normal Summon my Verz Salamandra!"

* * *

**(A/N: This is the one of the only times I am using the Japanese Translated Names opposed to the English)**

* * *

A dinosaur with deathly blue skin, along with bony dark lavender armor stomped on the field, giving a loud roar.

"Five Level Four Monsters?!"

* * *

_**Zeke vs Droite:**_

_Turn 1, Droite:_

* * *

"Using Summoner Monk's ability, I can discard Monster Recovery from my hand, to Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword from my deck!"

It was the same monk that Kagami had, but the difference was that it was now with Droite. He had finished its chanting, the same monster that Gauche had on his field appeared on hers. Zeke just smirked.

"Heh, a gift from your fiancée?"

"Yes, but it is a gift that can immediately bring you down with a quick snap from my fingers."

Suddenly, three glows came from Droite, Yamoto and Gauche, where Gauche's right hand's aura had spiked considerably, Droite's hair was practically flying in the wind due to her hand glowing, while Yamoto's left hand had his spiking rapidly as well.

"I Overlay My Three Thousand Blades, Assault Halbred, along with my Extra Sword!"

"My three Shadow Chains, Verz Mandragora, and Verz Salamandra, Overlay!"

"Summoner Monk and Heroic Challenger, Overlay!"

Three separate galaxy portals then opened in front of the three, where all twelve monsters flew into them, different Numbers glowing respectively on their hands, all three of them yelling at the same time.

"XYZ SUMMON!"

Three respective bursts of light then occurred, their forms rising.

"Appear now, Numbers 86!"

"Appear now, Numbers 93!"

"Appear now, Numbers 13!"

A red number "86" formed and flashed, a white set of armor descending, a golden lance within the center of it. The armor then unfolded, revealing its full form. It had a helmet that was very similar to a shogun, and large shoulder pads that acted like shields, and a extension of its armor that was similar to a cape that came out of its torso. It then took its free right hand, grasping the golden lance, giving a large battle grunt, and its five purple overlay units circling him.

"Heroic Champion - Rhongomiant!"

A white outline of the number "93" formed and flashed, making a black "93", and the purple crystal and spikes descended, darkness pulsating. The crystal shattered and the darkness spewed out, forming the arms, legs, torso, and tail. The crystal pieces equipped to the form as armor, the "93" glowing in black on the chest. The spikes attached to the back, gaining darkness and forming the five wings. The dragon's head formed in the darkness, its crystal helmet equipping to it. Its eyes shooting open and glowing white, it expelled the excess darkness with a loud roar, five purple orbs circling it.

"Anti-Matter Draconis!"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and the sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and the female number filled in the armaments. She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling a "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

"Paradise!"

* * *

_**Yuma vs. Gauche:**_

Yuma was in complete shock from seeing the Numbers, but more importantly, something in the back of Yuma's mind snapped, at the sight of Droite's Number. He was lost in his own thoughts, where Gauche then snapped him back into reality by his yelling.

"For each Overlay Unit that Rhongomiant has, it gains an effect! Since it has five, it gains all of its effects! The first, it cannot be destroyed in battle! Second, it gains 1500 ATK and DEF! Third, it is unaffected by other card effects! Fourth, you can't Normal Summon or Special Summon! And finally, the effect that I'm activating right now!"

A dark purple light was then being emitted by his lance, the warrior grabbing the hilt with both hands, the edge aimed towards the ground.

"Once per turn, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

The warrior then stabbed the ground, a seismic shockwave being emitted from the lance, threatening to destroy Yuma's cards.

"I don't think so! I activate the effect of my Xyz Armed Barrier! By destroying one of my Spell/Trap Cards, I can prevent my equip spell from being destroyed, along with detach one Xyz Material from Utopia to prevent it from being destroyed!"

Both cards that were behind Utopia blew up, but one of Utopia's Overlay Units were absorbed into the shield it held, resisting itself against the wind that was created as an after-effect.

"Keep it up Yuma! I'll keep striking while the iron is hot! Rhongomiant attacks Utopia!"

* * *

_Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiant, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, DARK:_

_ATK: 1500 + 1500 + 1000 = 4000  
DEF: 1500 + 1500 = 3000_

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia,_ _Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000_

* * *

The armored Heroic spun his large lance around in front and behind him, before lunging forwards towards Utopia, a red orange wave being emitted from its head. Astral then shouted to Yuma as the attack loomed.

"The only option we have is to use Xyz Armed Barrier's effect again!"

"But-"

Astral then turned his head, looking at Yuma.

"Think about it rationally for a second Yuma. His Number won't be affected by Utopia's effect, meaning we will waste an Overlay Unit, causing a direct attack via replay, and an instant loss. If we don't use it, we will be defenseless next turn, and before you ask, it is too soon to be using Electromagnetic Turtle's effect."

Yuma just nodded, where the lance impacted Utopia's shield at this point.

"I use the effect of my barrier again, where I detach Utopia's remaining overlay unit to save him!"

The overlay unit then absorbed into the shield again, powering it up and sending the lancer back to the other side, but the backlash hit Yuma.

"Too close..."

* * *

_Yuma: 4000 - 1500 = 2500_

* * *

_**Kagami vs. Yamoto:**_

* * *

"By equipping Anti-Matter Draconis with Xyz Unit, it gains an extra 800 ATK!"

The five purple spheres then started sparking, surrounding the dragon with purple crackling lightning.

* * *

_Number 93: Anti-Matter Draconis, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Dragon, DARK:_

_ATK: 3800 + 800 = 4600  
DEF: 2700_

* * *

"Now my dragon, attack his Chaos Sorcerer, with Matter Breaker Claw!"

A black and white energy was engulfing the dragon's claw, charging directly at said sorcerer, the sorcerer then blocking it with its hands.

"I activate my Trap, Power Frame! This card negates your attack, and then my Chaos Sorcerer gains ATK equal to the difference!"

The boy didn't give in though, his dragon chomping down on one of its overlay units.

"That won't work, for my dragon can detach an overlay unit, and negate the effects of a card that would negate its attack!"

* * *

_Number 93: Anti-Matter Draconis: 4 ORU_

* * *

The white and black energy continued on, crushing the Chaos Sorcerer under its power.

"Chaos Sorcerer!"

* * *

_Chaos Kingami: 4000 - 2300 = 1700_

* * *

"Next, the effect of Anti-Matter Draconis activates! After the damage step, it inflicts damage equal to half the ATK of the monster it did battle with!"

A black and white light started forming within the dragon's mouth.

"Anti Fire Flash!"

It then reared its head back, unleashing the energy, a wave of black-and-white fire going across Kagami's field.

"Ngh..."

* * *

_Chaos Kingami: 1700 - 1150 = 550_

* * *

_Number 93: Anti-Matter Draconis: 3 ORU_

* * *

"One set card, and that will end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_**Zaman vs. Droite:**_

_Turn 2, Zaman:_

* * *

As Zeke picked a card in his hand, he smirked as he activated it.

"I activate the Field Spell, **Dimensional Clock**!"

The woman on the other side was prepared however.

"I was waiting for this moment!"

The teen's eyes widened the moment she said it.

"Nani?!"

"Trap Card, Open! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! This card activates by discarding one spell card from my hand."

The card then revealed itself, practically selling his entire expression, Droite inserting her Inferno Reckless Summon into the graveyard.

"It negates the effect of my opponent's spell and destroys it!"

The clock that was beginning to form behind Zeke then started crackling, being destroyed as a result, Droite pointing her finger at Zeke.

"And, the card destroyed by this card's effect cannot be used for the rest of the duel!"

Zeke then turned as white as a ghost, slipping down onto the ground, Droite crossing her arms.

"From watching your team, your strategy was one of the easiest to disable. That Field Spell of yours is the key card to your deck, and without it, your strategies around time manipulation have been destroyed."

Kagami and Yuma, where their turns was about to start, suddenly heard what was happening to their teammate, where they saw the move that had just sealed Zeke's fate. He fell to his knees, and could only mutter silently to himself.

"Looks like my time is up..."

* * *

_**Yuma vs Gauche:**_

_Turn 3, Kattobingu:_

* * *

The teen looked away in horror, putting his hands together, and taking a prayer stance.

"God bless your soul Zeke...but more importantly...Gauche, Yamoto, Droite! Are you guys okay?! Those are all Numbers we haven't collected yet, so it's the real deal!"

The man then patted his chest, giving a large smile, Droite giving a smile, along with a thumbs up, and Yamoto just nodded, giving a smirk. Gauche then laughed in the same hearty tone.

"Don't worry Yuma! That Number may have brain-washed me before, but this Number responds to my seething hot blood and wish to see the children of the world smile!"

The purple haired teen just smirked, patting his chest in the same way.

"The two of us are cousins. I have the same blood as him, and this number calls out to the Verz Duel Spirits that lay within my deck. They co-operate with one another, and will work together with me!"

The same lavender haired woman just smirked, pointing towards Paradise, who was giving a smile towards Utopia, who returned the smile.

"This Number is pure, not a scent of malice. Continue on, just as you always do!"

Yuma then gave a thumbs up, taking a card, and drawing it.

"Then let's keep going, I draw!"

As he turned the card over, his eyes widened.

'Ah! This card! I got this during our time in the market in the previous town. This is extremely useful in this situation...sorry Utopia.'

Yuma then took a grip on the card he just drew, placing it sideways facedown.

"I set one monster, and switch Utopia into defense mode, and end my turn!"

As he did, an overlay unit dissipated from Rhongomiant.

"I forgot to mention Yuma, during each of your End Phases, one Xyz Material is detached from Rhongomiant."

* * *

_Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomiant: 4 ORU_

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 4, Gauche:_

* * *

"It's my turn! Draw!"

As he turned his card over, he had a strategy forming in his head.

'Hmm...Dust Knight. I'm honestly a little worried about that set card Yuma has, and its currently the only monster in my hand...although, this can work in favor. Right now, I have Heroic Challenger - Double Lance in my hand. I'll Flip Summon Dust Knight, where I can get a Double Lance in the graveyard, and use this one in my hand to Special Summon it from my graveyard, and even if my Dust Knight gets destroyed, I can Xyz Summon next turn using my Quadruple Lances!'

The man then placed his newly drawn card on his disk facedown.

"I'll follow your example, and also set one monster, and have my Heroic Champion attack Utopia!"

The gold lance was then lifted up again, where it charged at Utopia, who exploded the moment the lance touched the monster.

"But, since your Utopia had no Xyz Materials, it automatically destroys itself, where the battle replays, the attack target this time being your set monster!"

The armored one then turned around, driving its lance downwards, at the set card, but it was blocked when it touched the back, showing a monster with blonde hair, elf ears, and green armor.

"What?!"

"You just attacked the Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

* * *

_**Kagami vs. Yamoto:**_

_Turn 3, Chaos Kingami:_

* * *

"I activate Upstart Goblin, which allows me to draw one card, but you gain 1000 Life Points!"

* * *

_Yamoto: 4000 + 1000 = 5000_

* * *

Kagami then drew again, a better expression than the time he drew Upstart Goblin, activating the card immediately.

"I place my faith in the spell, **Gift from the Great Beyond**! Since this is the only card in my hand, and I have four or more cards banished, I can draw four cards!"

Kagami then took the top cards of his deck, refilling his hand.

"Excellent. First, I activate Forbidden Chalice! This negates one monster's effect, but it gains 400 ATK, and I choose to negate the effect of Number 93!"

The chalice then spilled its caustic contents over the dragon.

* * *

_Number 93: Anti-Matter Draconis:_

_ATK: 4600 + 400 = 5000_

* * *

"So, you're planning to get rid of my dragon with either of your monster's effects?"

"You're correct! Dark-End Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to reduce its ATK and DEF by 500, and send one monster of yours to the graveyard!"

The mouth on the dragon's stomach then opened, turning into a large amount of dark smoke, surrounding the Cyber Dragon.

"Dark Evaporation!"

The smoke eventually consumed the Dark Number Dragon, with it giving a somewhat distorted cry as it did.

"Now, Dark-End Dragon, attack him directly, with Dark Fog!"

Dark-End Dragon's real mouth then opened, shooting out a stream of dark smoke, causing Yamoto to cough a little.

"He's good..."

* * *

_Yamoto: 5000 - 2100 = 2900_

* * *

The Chaos Soldier then leaped up, a sheen coming off of its blade.

"This will finish it!"

As the warrior gave a mighty yell, his blade was stopped by a surrounding bubble that was around Yamoto.

"What?!"

"I activated Defense Draw. This card allows me to negate the battle damage I would have taken, and with its effect, I can draw 1 card."

As the dark haired teen drew, the Student Teacher took one of his three cards, placing it on his disk.

"I place this facedown to end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_**Zeke vs. Droite:**_

* * *

Zeke then saw how Kagami and Yuma were making their comebacks, and decided to pick himself back up.

"OKAY! I won't lose either! I activate Polymerization! This fuses the **Temporal Knight** and **Temporal Golem **in my hand, in order to Fusion Summon, **Temporal Guardian**!"

The new monster appeared as a giant suit of armor, colored various purples and blues. The front of its body appeared to look like a clock, but the numbers were Roman Numerals instead. It was carrying a big sword.

* * *

_**Temporal Guardian, Fusion, Effect, Level 6, Warrior, DARK:**_

_ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500_

_2 "Temporal" monsters_

_This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During your turn, if the turn count is a multiple of 2, select either this card's ATK or DEF. The selected stat is doubled until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Now, I equip this guy with my Magnum Shield! Since he's in attack position, he gains ATK equal to its DEF! That's 1500 more ATK!"

* * *

_Temporal Guardian:_

_ATK: 1300 + 1500 = 2800_

* * *

"And even if I'm at a time discrepancy handicap, I can still pull through! Since the turn count is a multiple of two, I can double its ATK!"

* * *

_Temporal Guardian:_

_ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600_

* * *

"Go! Attack her Number card!"

The fusion monster lunged towards the spellcaster, but Droite was also ready.

"I activate the effect of Honest in my hand!"

Zeke's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

* * *

_**Yuma vs. Gauche:**_

_Turn 5, Kattobingu:_

* * *

Yuma drew his card, re-arranging his hand, planning a strategy.

'All I need is one more turn! Then I can bring the smackdown!'

He then finally made a decision, taking a card from his hand, placing it on the disk.

"I set one more monster, and end my turn!"

A fourth Overlay Unit then disappeared from Gauche's monster.

* * *

_Number 86: Heroic Challenger - Rhongomiant: 3 ORU_

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 6,Gauche:_

* * *

"End of the line this time Yuma! Draw!"

As he turned over the card, a smirk came to him.

'Final Attack Orders. Just what I'll need for his turn.'

He then took the card on his disk, flipping it over.

"I Flip Summon my Dust Knight!"

The card then flipped over, revealing a man with silver armor, red cape, and a pair of goggles.

"Wait, Dust Knight only has 1400 ATK!"

"Exactly, and it is under enough of the value to destroy Obnoxious Celtic Guard. Before I enter my Battle Phase, since Dust Knight was Flip Summoned, its Flip Effect activates, allowing me to send one EARTH Monster from my deck to the graveyard, and I choose Double Lance!"

As he inserted the monster into the graveyard, he then took another card out of his hand, placing it on the disk.

"Now, I shall summon the Heroic Challenger - Double Lance that is in my hand, where it can then Special Summon the one that I just placed in my graveyard!"

Two armored men wearing blue and silver armor held two lances in each hand, each one having a distinct point that shone in the light.

"Now, I enter my Battle Phase!"

Yuma looked at his two monsters on the field, panic seeping into his mind.

"Dammit, I need these cards!"

Astral then floated over to Yuma, pointing at his graveyard.

"Right! I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle in my graveyard! By banishing it from my graveyard, I can end your Battle Phase on the spot!"

The man just grunted a little, gaining a bit of a smile, where he then directed his gaze to Droite, giving her a thumbs up, and a setting one card on his field.

"I'll set this for later, and use my three monsters for an Xyz Summon! Dust Knight, Quadruple Lances, Overlay!"

All three of them turned into orange streams of light, entering a portal of red, Droite turning to the side, giving a small smile to him as the Xyz Monster appeared on his field.

"Dance in the darkness, beautiful, incarnation of death! Night Papilloperative!"

* * *

_Night Papilloperative, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, DARK:_

_ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 4 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to a monster on the field._

* * *

Yuma was just awestruck, seeing the two monsters that Gauche had side by side, albeit his recently summoned monster was in defense position rather than the former Number.

"This is so cool! You using Droite's cards like that, and her doing the same, but opposite! Know what I mean?"

Gauche nodded, giving a hearty laugh, Yuma returning the same gesture, but with a confident smirk as his hand was over the top card on his deck.

"Sorry Gauche, but this is where I'm ending things off!"

* * *

_**Kagami vs. Yamoto:**_

_Turn 4, Yamoto:_

* * *

"Here we go! I draw!"

As Yamoto saw his next card, he placed it on the field.

"First, I will set this card, followed by this! **Full Re-load**! We both shuffle all the cards in our hands into our decks, and then draw five cards."

Kagami's eyes widened, looking into his hand of two cards, which had comprised of Hanewata and Kurbioh.

'Damn, he's got me here. I'll just have to pray for some miracle with the next few cards I draw...'

The two then took five cards from the deck they had shuffled, Kagami getting somewhat worried with his hand situation.

"Next, I activate Soul Charge. I can revive one monster from my graveyard, paying 1000 Life Points for each one I bring back, so I revive Number 93!"

* * *

**A/N: Soul Charge in this universe can revive monsters, ignoring the summoning conditions.**

* * *

_Yamoto: 2900 - 1000 = 1900_

* * *

As the dark dragon reappeared on his field, Kagami just gritted his teeth in the face of the looming danger that was in front of him.

"Next, I activate the card I set, **Trap Booster**! By discarding my Darklon from my hand, I can activate one Trap Card from my hand!"

As he inserted the monster card in the graveyard slot, a Trap Card that had the familiar boxing number on it appeared on his disk.

"The card I am activating is Numbers Overlay Booster. This card takes two monsters from my hand, and attaches them to my dragon, since it has no overlay units."

The last two monsters that were in Yamoto's hand revealed themselves to be Verz Obliviwisp and Verz Heliotrope, where they then attached themselves to the dragon, which then gave another roar. Kagami had a small bead of sweat rolling down his head.

'Thank god Soul Charge prevents him from conducting a battle phase, but this is once again another bad situation...'

He then nodded, looking at his bare hands.

"That ends my turn Kagami-sensei."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_**Zaman vs. Droite:**_

_STILL Zeke's turn:_

* * *

The poor unfortunate teen let out a wailing screen as the comeback he had made fell to pieces at the drop of a single Honest card, watching his poor Fusion monster be destroyed within a purple blast made by the empress.

* * *

_Zaman: 4000 - 3400 = 600_

* * *

The poor soul then took the last card in his hand, placing it facedown.

"I set one monster to end my turn..."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 3, Droite:_

* * *

"My turn then. Draw!"

The woman looked at the card, a smirk coming to her as she held it in her hand.

"Victory is assured. I summon, Blade Bounzer!"

The puma like warrior with twin blades then appeared, giving a large roar as he appeared. Zaman could only mutter a few words as he saw the card.

"Oh...hell."

"Blade Bounzer attacks your defense position monster!"

The puma then started rushing towards the set card, slashing it with both arms, where the monster that was set revealed to be a monster similar to Dark Resonator, but it was blocking the blades with its tuning fork, the teenager scowling.

"Once per turn, Clock Resonator can't be destroyed by battle or effects..."

Droite was already one step ahead of him, inserting the last card in her hand to the graveyard.

"But by discarding one card from my hand, Blade Bounzer can attack again."

She sighed, giving a small smile to Zeke.

"You fought well Zaman, but unfortunately, the goddesses of victory are smiling upon me today. Blade Bounzer, attack with Straight Slash!"

The puma then forced its way through the tuning fork, slashing the tuner monster, the Number on Droite's field building a purple light within her staff.

"Amethyst Staff Blast!"

A stream of purple light then left the staff, colliding with Zeke, where he limply fell to the ground from the impact.

* * *

_Zaman: 600 - 3400 = 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Droite: 4000 WIN_

* * *

_**Kagami vs. Yamoto:**_

_Turn 5, Chaos Kingami:_

* * *

"I activate another Upstart Goblin! So, you know the drill."

* * *

_Yamoto: 1900 + 1000 = 2900_

* * *

"This is it! Distortion...DRAW!"

As the man drew his card, there were no special effects, just him yelling to feel more powerful.

"I activate **Altar of Restoration**! By sending the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can add my Gaia the Polar Knight from my Banished Card Zone to my hand!"

As the two cards from his deck were sent to his graveyard, the once banished knight then returned to his hand.

"Next, since I have an equal number of LIGHT and DARK monsters in my graveyard, I can banish all of one of those two attributes, and Special Summon this card! So, I banish my Chaos Sorcerer from my graveyard, and Special Summon, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight!"

The Chaos Sorcerer turned into a beam of black and white, becoming a portal, an armored individual with silver-white armor, that had gold highlights running down the side then leaped out, giving a large battle cry.

"Next, I activate a card you should be familiar with! Infestation Vector!"

"No way!"

A portal of purple then opened up behind Kagami, a neigh of a white horse being heard, with it galloping out in front of him.

"Indeed, I Special Summon, Gaia, The Polar Knight!"

* * *

_Gaia The Polar Knight, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, DARK:_

_ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200_

_You can only use each effect of "Gaia The Polar Knight" once per turn._

_* You can Tribute 1 other DARK monster; add 1 Level 4 LIGHT Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

_* You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster you control; that target gains 500 ATK until your opponent's End Phase._

* * *

"Now, the effect of my Polar Knight activates! By tributing my Dark-End Dragon, it allows me to add one LIGHT Warrior Monster to my hand, such as its counterpart, Gaia, The White Knight!"

The Black Dragon then gave a small roar as it disappeared, a glowing yellow card taking its place, and inserting itself into Kagami's hand.

"However, I must also send one card from my hand to my graveyard, so I'll do just that."

As he inserted the card into his graveyard, he switched the arrangement of the cards he had in his hand.

"Next, I summon my Gaia the White Knight from my hand, using Photon Lead!"

The same knight then appeared, with the exception of it being exactly what it said on the tin, an alternate color scheme of black and white between the horse and knight.

* * *

_Gaia The White Knight, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200_

_You can only use each effect of "Gaia The White Knight" once per turn._

_* You can Tribute 1 other LIGHT monster you control; add 1 Level 4 DARK Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

_* You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster on the field; that target loses 500 ATK, until your opponent's End Phase._

* * *

"Now, with the effect of my Polar Knight, by banishing my Lightpulsar Dragon that was discarded from Gaia's effect, one monster on my side of the field gains 500 ATK, until your next End Phase. I target my Envoy of the Beginning!"

The cry of the dragon could be heard, where it was absorbed into the Dark Knight's sword, shooting a purple stream towards Envoy of the Beginning, where the Chaos Warrior felt power flowing through his veins.

* * *

_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning:_

_ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500_

* * *

"Next, I activate the effect of my White Knight! By banishing my recently released Dark-End Dragon, one monster on the field also LOSES 500 ATK until your next End Phase! That target is your Anti-Matter Draconis!"

Another Dragon's cry was then heard, a white flame covering the White Knight's saber, throwing the flames over the Number Dragon, a cry of pain being heard.

"NO!"

* * *

_Number 93: Anti-Matter Draconis:_

_ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300_

* * *

"Now, my final trump card! Trap Card, Open! **Dimensional Chaos Brigade**! This card activates when I currently have five or more cards in my banished card zone! So now, during my Battle Phases, all my LIGHT and DARK Monsters gain 200 ATK, but lose 200 DEF for every banished monster that I have so far!"

Yamoto's eyes widened, where Kagami then materialized all of the banished monsters.

"And in case you haven't been counting, there are six, meaning all my monsters gain a 1200 ATK boost!"

* * *

_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning:_

_ATK: 3500 + 1200 = 4700  
DEF: 2500 - 1200 = 1300_

* * *

_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight:_

_ATK: 3000 + 1200 = 4200  
DEF: 2500 - 1200 = 1300_

* * *

_Gaia The Polar Knight:_

_ATK: 1600 + 1200 = 2800  
DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0_

* * *

_Gaia The White Knight:_

_ATK: 1600 + 1200 = 2800  
DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0_

* * *

Kagami then took the last card in his hand, raising it to the sky.

"I tribute my two knights, in order to Summon one of my Ultimate Monsters, Light and Darkness Dragon!"

As the two knights disappeared into the light, a dragon with a feathered and bat-like wing then appeared, giving a mighty roar as it appeared.

* * *

_Light and Darkness Dragon, Effect, Level 8, Dragon, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2800 + 1200 = 4000_  
_DEF: 2400 - 1200 = 1200_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Once per Chain, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated: This card loses exactly 500 ATK and DEF and that activation is negated. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard (if possible); destroy all cards you control, also Special Summon that monster (if any)._

* * *

"Light and Darkness Dragon, attack! Dark Fire!"

Black flames then surrounded the Number dragon, some of the embers also managing to burn part of Yamoto's clothes.

* * *

_Yamoto: 2900 - 700 = 2200_

* * *

"Now my Warriors of Chaos! Slay his dragon!"

Envoy of the Beginning then charged at Number 93, slashing it multiple times across the chest, but not destroying it still, the recoil damage affecting Yamoto.

"Tch..."

* * *

_Yamoto: 2200 - 1400 = 800_

* * *

"Evening Twilight! Finish him with your Twilight Solar Crescent!"

The other warrior then leaped above the dragon, sending a black-and-white sonic boom wave at the dragon, splitting the dragon with its force. Yamoto stood his ground, a small yet genuine smile on his face.

"Good game Kagami-sensei."

* * *

_Yamoto: 800 - 900 = 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Chaos Kingami: 550 WIN_

* * *

_**Yuma vs. Gauche:**_

_Turn 7, Kattobingu:_

* * *

"First, I activate Monster Reborn, letting me bring back Number 39: Utopia from my graveyard!"

From the graveyard portal, a classic cry of battle was heard, the Number back on the field.

"Then, I activate Overlay Regen! This attaches itself as an Overlay Unit to Utopia!"

The Spell Card then turned into a yellow Overlay Unit, surrounding the warrior Number.

"Now, I Flip Summon my facedown monster, which is Gagaga Gardna!"

The biker-esque Gagaga monster then came up, a grunt coming from behind the shield.

"I overlay Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Gagaga Gardna!"

Both his monsters turned fully orange before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon...Heroic Champion - Excalibur!"

The crimson armored hero then opened up, thrusting his arms down, a battle cry being heard as his two yellow overlay units surrounded him. Gauche was impressed.

"Well I'll be! Utopia and Excalibur both working together like this! Here's something you don't see every day!"

"Yeah. And with it, I'm going to win this! I use Excalibur's effect, detaching both of his overlay units, doubling his ATK!"

Both units then were absorbed into the warrior's helmet, a golden aura being emitted.

* * *

_Heroic Champion - Excalibur:_

_ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000_

* * *

"Now, Heroic Champion - Excalibur, attack!"

The man just smiled, throwing his own arm out.

"I'll meet your challenge! Heroic Champion - Rhongomiant! Attack!"

Both cards then clashed blades, sparks being emitted from the golden lance and the phoenix blade.

"Utopia's effect activates, allowing me to detach one Xyz Material from it, and negate Excalibur's attack!"

Utopia then absorbed its last overlay unit into its chest, where the blade clash then broke up, Excalibur flipping up, being above Rhongomiant.

"And since Excalibur's attack was negated, I activate Double or Nothing! This allows Excalibur to attack again with double its ATK!"

Utopia then threw its swords towards Excalibur, where its own sword grew in size with the two swords powering it up, growing to at least twice its own size.

* * *

_Heroic Champion - Excalibur:_

_ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000_

* * *

Gauche just grinned, where he did a fist pump.

"I will answer your attack with my own!"

"Yeah! A true finish!"

The two Heroics then charged at each other, the two warriors giving out an extended yell as they clashed blades again.

"Rhongomiant! Pierce in Two! Finishing Attack of True Spear!"

"Excalibur! Cut in Four! Ultimate Finishing Attack of True Double Sword!"

Eventually, the spear then broke, causing the Number to explode from impact, pushing the man back, but a grin was on his face as he closed his eyes, falling gracefully back.

* * *

_Gauche: 4000 - 4000 = 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Kattobingu:2500 WIN_

* * *

All six players then automatically logged out the moment the matches were finished.

* * *

When Yuma and his team woke up in the real world, they all then shook hands with each other, high fives all around, and some comforting on Zaman's end, since he is the only one out of the three on Yuma's team who had lost. The three then held out their cards, giving them to Yua.

"Here, we have no use for these Numbers anymore. They are probably a lot safer in your hands Yuma."

As his hands brushed over Droite's Number, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, falling to his knees, holding his hand within it.

"Yuma!"

"Yuma, what's wrong?"

Yuma's eyes widened, where he had a large ephiphany as many images were flashing in his mind as he and Astral came in contact with the Number 13 card.

"This...this is Kotori's Number! Or...at least...I don't know! We should already have this card! Why do you guys have it?! In fact...why _do _you guys have it?"

Gauche then looked at the pods, where all six were crackling with electricity, probably as an aftereffect of constant use.

"A random NPC in-game tried to give it to us and corrupt us. However, they failed, and are now the Numbers you see now. The Number 13 however, it was already made, unlike the other two, which were created when he took of them."

Suddenly, a small beeping sound was heard, where Akari's face was seen within Yuma's D-Gazer.

"Yuma! We have some serious trouble! We just got blocked from entering the computer, along with access to Kotori's main memory system!"

"What?!"

The two teammates of Yuma's just growled, slamming a nearby wall, Kagami yelling a bit loudly.

"AGH! We are this close, but you found a way to counter us Cassius?!"

Zaman looked away, tapping a few things on his own D-Gazer.

"Who are you calling at this time?"

"The only person who can break this stalemate."

A female voice then was heard on his end.

"Zeke?"

"Touko! Get everyone working on that coding, and don't stop! We have come so far, and we don't intend to let this so-called fate take us down!"

A long silence was heard, until a grunt of confidence could be heard.

"Okay! I'm on it!"

A beep was then heard, where Kagami and Zeke then looked over the pods interior, where Kagami then hovered his fingers over the metal of the walls, until an odd area stuck out to him.

"Bingo...HA!"

He then punched the area, which revealed itself to be a hologram, revealing an elevator, which was vastly different to the walls. A security guard then stepped in front of Kagami.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't simply just-"

"I have an ID."

The man then showed the guard a key card, which was briefly swapped from the guard's vision, Kagami knocking him out via nightstick.

"Yuma, take this key card, and use this elevator."

Zeke then pressed a few more buttons on the control panel, two more doors opening. Yuma could only wonder what was going on.

"Well? We want to save Kotori, right? This is the correct way! We don't have much time before another guard gets here."

Gauche and his teammates were a little confused.

"If you guys are going to the finals, the elevator that leads to the-"

"That sky stadium is nothing more than a hoax, along with the duelist that we would face there. The real deal is through this door."

Yuma then snapped back into reality, where he then ran into the elevator with Kagami's key card, subsequently using it, the door closing.

* * *

When it opened up again, Yuma found himself in a dark room, where it was only illuminated by red lights, along with some flashes of light from computers. He looked at the center of the room, where he saw a man behind a monitor, with a pod that was very similar in structure to the ones that they have been using the entire time to enter the virtual world next to him, a familiar girl sitting within it. A voice was then heard, showing a familiar face as Yuma approached the area closer.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't saucy Yuma? Holding up there just fine?"

Yuma just scowled, where he then reached the man behind the monitor.

"Tell me. Is that Kotori in the pod over there the real Kotori?"

The man just snickered, standing up, facing him in his black suit.

"Eheheheheh...you and your team are a perceptive bunch, but in the end, it serves no purpose to your ultimate goal. I mean really, are you just kidding yourself?"

Yuma gasped, the man walking over to the girl in the pod.

"This goal of yours, and this goal of mine. We both want Kotori in our lives, and all to ourselves."

Yuma's grip then tightened, his fist shaking in anger.

"You bastard...don't ever compare yourself to me! You will pay for what you've done!"

The man just chuckled, a hint of malice hidden away.

"That statement will backfire with you in the end...but think about it from my perspective for a second. I want nothing more than Kotori back in my life, and I would fight the entire world in order to do so."

Yuma growled, a dark aura starting to grow, where Astral decided to speak up behind Yuma.

"Yuma, he's provoking you to use your rage against yourself, like in the battle at Sagrasso!"

Yuma's eyes then widened, where he then noticed that Cassius had something in his pocket.

"You were manipulating my emotions against you this whole time with that Number, weren't you? How about we hear the truth?"

Cassius then frowned, giving another dark laugh.

"Alright, you want the truth? I'll tell ya. This entire tournament? It's not only run by this computer, Kotori's brain is a power source as well."

Yuma's blood froze, where he looked around him, fear written in his face.

"That's right. And by using Kotori's brain, her memories provided me with the necessary tools needed to replicate the cards that you have used, and encountered. But some were harder to replicate, due to those three idiots and that poisoning incident."

He gave another solid glare at Cassius.

"So, you did have the intention of poisoning Kotori."

"Yeah, it was to simply cause her enough damage that it would knock her out unconscious, but nonetheless, even if those three screwed up, they managed to bring Kotori to me with all the necessary duel data intact."

He then pressed a button, showing the duel footage.

"And with that, you can see replicated fake Numbers, legendary cards, and other miscellaneous things."

After the footage ended, he placed a condescending frown on his face, looking down at Yuma.

"But then you and your hacker friends decided to go and try to destroy the system, so I had a back-up plan. Either you lose to the Numbers that I acquired, or don't even make it to the finals at all."

Yuma then took out the three Numbers that Gauche's team had before.

"So that's why you gave these Numbers to their team."

Cassius then tried swiping them from him, but Yuma ducked, sending a dropkick his way, causing Cassius to stagger back.

"Listen kid, I don't know how in the hell you managed to get that Number 13, but we are at a stalemate between your team's hacking prowess and the completion of my plan. Let's just save the trouble and hand over those Numbers to me, pretend this never happened. You can surely find some other cute girl to marry and get into a good school. It's better than working on this crap."

Yuma narrowed his eyes, placing the Numbers into his Extra Deck, muttering one sentence.

"You're pathetic."

Cassius' condescending smile then disappeared, replaced with a scream, and a frown of disapproval.

"You are so freaking naive, damn brat! That is what makes you so annoying! Everything that you say is a waste of oxygen! Kotori's going to wake up tomorrow in a new world with me, and what she doesn't need is annoying asshole like you!"

"Fine then, let's end this."

Cassius stepped back, gritting his teeth as he reached the platform with Kotori's pod.

"I thought if I ignored you and your team, you would eventually go away, but you're nothing more than a plague! So, in order for me to show you who Kotori prefers, I'll just have to defeat you in this duel!"

A grunt of pain could be heard from him, a bit of lightning starting to crackle from the sides, where the platform was starting to rise. Yuma then dashed over, jumping on, and watching the man laugh in hysterics. Suddenly, from behind him, two more doors then opened, where Zeke and Kagami then leaped up as well, grabbing the edge and climbing on. Soon enough, two virtual images then appeared, along with AR being produced, the three then put on their duel equipment, along with Cassius taking the form that he had earlier in the virtual world, his armor materializing as the sparks were flying mid air. Kagami then looked at his two teammates, bestowing the confidence that they all needed.

"This is it, are we all ready?"

The two then nodded.

"Yeah."

"Here we go!"

The six on the platforms then drew their five cards.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Anime/Fanmade Cards:**

Xyz Armed Barrier, Equip Spell:

Only equip to an Xyz Monster. You can detach one Xyz Material from the equipped monster: this card cannot be destroyed by battle, until your next End Phase. You can detach one Xyz Material from the equipped monster: this card cannot be destroyed by card effects, until your next End Phase. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy one other spell or trap card instead.

Infestation Vector, Normal Spell:

Special Summon one Level 4 or below DARK Monster from your hand.

Shadow Chain, Effect, Level 4, Fiend, DARK:

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Shadow Chain"(s) from your Deck.

Number 93: Anti-Matter Draconis, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Dragon, DARK: (Made by Vile EXE as Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon)

ATK: 3800  
DEF: 2700

5 Level 4 monsters

Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot leave the field because of monster effects. If a card or effect is activated that negates this card's attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, at the end of the Damage Step: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that opponent's monster's ATK.

Dimensional Clock, Field Spell: (Made by Vile EXE)

Each player's turns also count as their opponent's turns. During each Standby Phase, place 1 Hour Counter on this card. During your (actual) Main Phase, you can remove any number of Hour Counters from this card to move the turn count forward or back by 1 for each Hour Counter removed.

Gift from the Great Beyond, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card if this is the only card in your hand. If you have four or more cards banished, draw four cards.

Temporal Knight, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 2600  
DEF: 0

If you do not control a face-up "Dimensional Clock", this card is destroyed. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your 4th turn after this card has activated this effect, except with a card effect.

Temporal Golem, Effect, Level 4, Rock, DARK:

ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0

This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by its own effect. When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, remove it from play. This card is unaffected by card effects, except by its own effect, while removed from play. On the 5th of your turns after this card was removed from play, Special Summon this card in Attack Position.

Temporal Guardian, Fusion, Effect, Level 6, Warrior, DARK:

ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500

2 "Temporal" monsters

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During your turn, if the turn count is a multiple of 2, select either this card's ATK or DEF. The selected stat is doubled until your next Standby Phase.

Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Effect Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster: (Made by Vile. EXE)

ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600

2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Full Re-Load, Normal Spell:

Both players return all the cards in their hands to their decks. Shuffle your decks, and then draw five cards.

Trap Booster, Quick-Play Spell:

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Altar of Restoration, Normal Spell:

Send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard, then add one monster from your Banished Zone to your hand.

Dimensional Chaos Brigade, Continuous Trap:

Activate only when you have five or more cards in your Banished Zone. During each of your battle phases, as long as this card remains face up, all LIGHT and DARK monsters you control gain 200 ATK, and lose 200 DEF times the number of monsters in your banished zone.


	5. Fight for Freedom

_**Chapter 5: Fight for Freedom**_

* * *

_**Me: Okay guys. This is it. The final battle, and the final chapter. Thanks so much for sticking with me so far, and I hope to continue writing for ZEXAL. But enough of that. Here's the final chapter!**_

* * *

_Disclaimers: None whatsoever?_

* * *

The two AR images then converged fully, revealing their forms. The first was a woman dressed in an armor and visor, along with another that looked like Astral, with the exception that it was female, and it was a black color, similar to Black Mist, along with the duel rules.

* * *

_The Admins Final Battle - Anarchy Rules:_

_*All players on a team share a field of 15 card zones, one banished card zone, and one graveyard, but not hands or decks. However, cards that designate a team can use either player's deck or hand._

_*Any player on a team can activate cards that have been set, or use other card effects that have been made by other teammates._

_*Both teams share a Life Point Total of 8000._

_*A Battle Phase cannot have any monsters attack until all six players have made a turn._

_*Destiny Draw System is offline for both teams, because it is the real world._

* * *

"These two will be my teammates, Kotori, and the spirit of the Number 31 card.

"Number 31?"

"You'll see soon enough! Now, I believe the lady should go first."

The man then bowed, the AR Kotori next to the real Kotori in a pod starting her turn.

* * *

_Turn1, Kotori:_

* * *

"My turn. Draw."

She mechanically drew her card, no effort in hiding her robotic nature.

"Activating **Angel Baton.** Drawing two cards, and discarding one."

As she re-arranged the cards in her hand, she then held up one in her hand, and the one she just sent to the graveyard.

"Banishing two Plant-type monsters, Camelias and Cherry Blossoms Plant Princesses. Conditions met for the Special Summon of Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel."

She then placed the monster on her disk, a white armored, plant angel like hybrid being summoned.

* * *

_Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel, Effect, Level 8, Plant, EARTH:_

_ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2400_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Level 7 or higher Plant-Type monsters (one from your hand and one from your Graveyard). Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Normal Summoning, Beast King of Barbaros."

"What?!"

The large lion-like beast warrior then leaped out, giving a mighty roar.

* * *

_Beast King of Barbaros, Effect, Level 8, Beast Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 3000 = 1900  
DEF: 1200_

_You can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. If you do: Destroy all cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"Activating Double Summon. Additional Normal Summon can be performed. Normal Summoning, second Beast King of Barbaros."

The same armored beast then appeared, giving a menacing roar.

"Setting one card in Spell/Trap Zone. End of turn."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 2, Yuma:_

* * *

Astral raised an eyebrow, giving an odd glance at the opponent's field.

"That's odd. 3 Level 8 Monsters, but she's not using an Xyz Summon?"

Yuma nodded, looking over the field that Kotori had.

"She's probably saving it for later, it seems more threatening to have Level 8 Monsters right now, still..."

Yuma's hand then balled into a fist, emitting a roar as he drew his next card.

"Hang in there Kotori! I'm coming to rescue you!"

Within Yuma's hand, various stratagems started forming within his head.

"Bingo. First, I summon Gagaga Magician!"

One of Yuma's signature cards then took the field, giving its classic 'Gagaga' battle cry.

"Followed by this little guy, since I control another Gagaga Monster! Here comes, Gagaga Child!"

A smaller version of the magician with red hair opposed to silver hair then appeared, giving a higher pitched version of the 'Gagaga' battle cry.

"Next, with its effect, it can become the same level as Gagaga Magician!"

The kid then took out a popsicle, eating it in a hurry, two stars turning into four stars on its sticks.

* * *

_Gagaga Child:_

_Level 2 = Level 4_

* * *

"Now, I overlay my two Gagaga Monsters!"

The two then turned into two streams of dark purple light, sailing into a galaxy portal, bursting as a result.

"Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!"

The warrior Number then leaped out, unfolding his arms, giving a large battle cry.

"The rules state that we can't declare an attack until everyone has made a turn. I set two cards, and I end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 3, Cassius:_

* * *

"Heheheheh...very well. I draw!"

* * *

**A/N: This is also where New World Fool, also known as Cassius' theme, should be playing.**

* * *

And with that, the man was on his way.

"I think you should be very familiar with this combo Yuma. I discard Acorno from my hand, in order to Special Summon Pinecono from my hand. But, with its own effect, Acorno can Special Summon itself from my graveyard."

The pinecone and acorn like monsters then fell onto the field, a face written with disbelief on Yuma's face.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm not quite finished yet either. I discard one Level 1 monster from my hand, allowing me to Special Summon Big One Warrior from my hand!"

An blank faced, black and green-accented armored warrior with a giant red one on its face then appeared, his index finger pointing to the sky.

"And finally, I Normal Summon Treeborn Frog from my hand!"

One of his last two cards then appeared on the field, as a frog with wings.

"Next, **Full Re-Load**. All players here have to shuffle their hands to their decks, and draw five new cards. But, since me and Kotori don't have a hand, we can just draw five cards."

Every other player, except the virtual Kotori's, whose expression could not be read, had a sour expression, placing their cards back into their decks, where soon enough, everyone had five cards again.

"Now, all the preparations are in place. I overlay Pinecono and Acorno, along with Big One Warrior and Treeborn Frog! Double Xyz Summon!

Two galaxy portals then opened in front of him, where he was giving a mighty roar, expelling wind in large currents. Storm clouds were forming, since the six were already in an outdoor arena that was created from the raised platform that Cassius had used earlier, lightning being formed in the sky, striking the pod that Kotori was in, an arm being reached out to her from Yuma.

"Kotori!"

Rising from the galaxy portals were two beings with crescent shaped bodies, with gold and black color schemes, both with alternate colors on both bodies, along with a steel mask, both shaped like a devil. They also held a cross using a bunch of chains, along with a circular blade of a saw in one, and the large end of a mace on another. The two Numbers, 31 and 13 then glowed, a clank of metal being heard as they fell to the ground.

"Heheheheh...appear now, the incarnations of the greatest sins of the sons of the first humans! The motives of jealousy and anger! Numbers 31: Abel's Devil, and Numbers 13: Cain's Devil!"

When Cassius' Numbers landed, he then spread his arms out, an aura of purple surrounding him, similar to something that Yuma experienced at one point, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on it. In any case, the armor that Cassius had formed from the Solid Vision started also gaining dark purple tints, along with two red Numbers glowing on both sides of his chest, his hair starting to spike a little behind him.

* * *

_Number 31: Abel's Devil (TCG: Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment), Xyz, Effect, Rank 1, Fiend, DARK:_

_ATK: 500  
DEF: 500_

_2 Level 1 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.)Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 13: Embodiment of Crime", this card gains these effects._

_* This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material._

_* Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card._

* * *

_Number 13: Cain's Devil (TCG: Number 13: Embodiment of Crime), Xyz, Effect, Rank 1, Fiend, DARK:_

_ATK: 500  
DEF: 500_

_2 Level 1 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment", this card gains these effects._

_* This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material._

_* Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card._

* * *

Yuma was shocked, taking a different card from his Extra Deck.

"Two Number 13s? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Cassius ignored the confusion that Yuma had, holding another card in his hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **Blazing Battle Trail!**"

Yuma's eyes then widened, where flames started surrounding the six, in a similar vein to a large ring of fire, the flames reaching as high as the clouds in the sky.

"Now, this card ignores the entirety of the whole first turn can't attack crap, and forces monsters to battle in this arena of burning hate! Utopia attacks Cain's Devil!"

The Warrior Number then charged toward the fiend, the sword clashing against the metal fiend.

"However, because of my Number's effect, not only is he not destroyed, you take the battle damage instead of me! Cain's Devil! Counterattack!"

The chainsaw blade then batted the sword away, Utopia going back to his side of the field, however, the cross that was attached via chains then wrapped the warrior under its black chains, another cross appearing behind Yuma, wrapping him as well, where the two then were raised on the same eye level, Cassius raising his arm with a sadistic grin.

"Let the execution begin! Repentance of the Damned!"

The chains then started sending purple shockwaves through the chains, shocking both Yuma and Utopia, where they both then gave out large screams of pain, Astral having some in as well.

"GAGHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 8000 - 2000 = 6000_

* * *

Suddenly, a purple lightning sparked over Yuma's Extra Deck, along with the pod that Kotori was in as well, where three female voices then rang out in pain as well.

"AHHHHH!"

Yuma's eyes then widened, where he saw the real Kotori being shocked.

"KOTORI!"

"Say her name all you want Yuma, it won't help!"

As soon as the electric shocks stopped, Yuma fell down from the cross, landing on the ground, struggling to find his footing, looking at the Extra Deck holder next to him.

"I think, I just heard that Number we just got scream somehow...tch, but still, that really freaking hurt..."

Cassius just gave a small carefree smile, looking back at the Kotori pod, and giving a small lick on his lips.

"I shall set one card, and end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 3_

* * *

_Turn 4, Kagami:_

* * *

Kagami then helped Yuma to his feet, where said teacher was giving Cassius a death glare.

"Look at this Cassius! Does your torturous dueling methods have a limit?! Your false claims of philanthropy and psychological thresholds?! I will make you pay for this, until you will no longer stand!"

Cassius just scoffed, giving a very condescending smile.

"Please, Yuma is the one who can't stand right now."

Kagami just gritted his teeth, placing his fingers on his deck.

"That will be rectified soon! I draw!"

As the man drew the card, he gave a wry smile as he saw it.

"First, I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

A blue metal figure lined with silver then rose onto the field, thunder rumbling, and lightning bolts being emitted from the metal rings. Kagami then scanned the field in front of him.

'If this duel is to play out the exact same way, then _that_ is what she has set right now.'

He then took one of the other cards in his hand, placing it on the field.

"Shine Palace Equip Spell, Activate! I equip this to one LIGHT monster on my field, and have it equipped to Thunder King! It raises his attack power by 700!"

Astral then had an eyebrow raised.

"Why Thunder King?"

Yuma then looked over at Astral, where he had an expression of confusion as well.

"Eh?"

* * *

_Thunder King Rai-Oh:_

_ATK: 1900 + 700 = 2600_

* * *

"I enter my Battle Phase!"

Cassius then slowly smirked, where he then fiddled with something under his arm, where a tiny click could be heard, where Thunder King then started charging the metal rings, electricity running through them, Kagami acting as if nothing had happened.

"Target is Beast King! Thunder Cannon!"

A large beam of electricity then shot out, aimed at one of Kotori's Beast Kings, where Kotori then slowly moved her arm in response.

"Quick-Play Spell Card Open. Forbidden Chalice. Negates effects of Beast King. Beast King gains original ATK plus additional 400 ATK."

The king then drank its contents, where one of his eyes widened, roaring when he did.

* * *

_Beast King of Barbaros:_

_ATK: 1900 = 3000 + 400 = 3400_

* * *

The king then held up its lance, throwing it through the beam, and the red weapon landed dead center within its ruby, where Thunder King then blew up.

* * *

_Team Emperors: 6000 - 800 = 5200_

* * *

Kagami then glanced over to Yuma, making some sort of signal, where Yuma understood it immediately.

"Of course! I activate my two Trap Cards! The first, **Flat Lv 4**! Here's how it works, since a monster was destroyed in battle, this lets us take a four star monster from our decks, and special summon it to the field, so, I choose my Gogogo Golem, in Defense Mode!"

The rock monster then rose onto the field, crossing its arms as it appeared, while Kotori took a card that slid out of her deck.

"Special Summoning, Rose Witch in Defense Position."

A woman with a green and red outfit with prickly vines for arms then appeared, shielding herself with her extended arms. Cassius simply shook his head at Yuma's trap card.

"I am terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have a single Level 4 monster in my deck."

Kagami just ignored Cassius' remark, taking the card that was inserting itself out of his deck.

"I Special Summon the Fabled Rubyruda in Attack Position!"

A tengu like creature with a large mouth then flew down, flapping its wings as a red being on its back struggled to stay on. Kagami then narrowed his eyes at the player that was named "Number 31".

'Now, if I were her, I would play _that_ card in response...'

The black colored being then took a card out of her black, Astral styled duel disk, placing it on the display.

"I Special Summon **Petal Angel - Talim **in attack mode!"

As the card's form started taking shape, Yuma had another revelation within his mind.

"Petal...those cards belonged to Kotori at one point! What did you do with them Cassius?!"

Cassius just ignored him, Zeke doing the same thing, and summoning another card.

"I Special Summon **Temporal Seer** in Defense Position!"

And with the last monster to be Special Summoned, it was a female monster dressed in lavender-colored robes that covered her face except for her eyes. A crystal ball hovered between her hands, a clock face able to be seen in it. The other trap card that Yuma had activated at the time then also glowed.

"The second trap card, Option Hunter! Our team gains life points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed Thunder King!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 5200 + 1900 = 7100_

* * *

Kagami smirked as he observed the field.

"Just as planned. I activate Mind Pollutant! By discarding one monster card from my hand, I can take control of one of your monsters with the same level!"

He then revealed the card that he was going to discard.

"Harvest Angel of Wisdom, is Level 4! This allows me to take control of a Level 4 Monster, such as Petal Angel - Talim!"

Cassius' eyes then widened, seeing the girl that Number 31 just summoned walking over the other side.

"Don't tell me, you thought of that plan the entire way through, that far ahead?!"

Kagami just smirked, taking an oddly colored synchro monster card, where the tint of the card frame was teal opposed to white.

"I tune my two Level 4 Monsters!"

The tengu then turned into four rings of green light, Petal Angel - Talim being within the center of them, a large green pillar forming behind Kagami as he placed the card on his disk.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"

A burst of light then appeared from the green pillar, a familiar dragon's roar being heard from within it.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Everyone, except for Zeke, then was shocked, the familiar ace card of Yusei Fudo taking flight, giving a triumphant roar upon appearance. Yuma was awestruck, his eyes becoming somewhat teary at the sight.

"So...awesome! Stardust Dragon is in Kagami's deck?!"

Cassius growled, before pointing at the dragon with a sly smirk.

"It's not a virtual copy, I know that much. However, it seems to be a copy enough. It isn't the real deal."

Kagami growled, where he then saw the Stardust Dragon copy fizzing out a little, its indigo orbs taking a more light blue color, similar to Kagami's hair spikes.

"It may be a copy, but it doesn't mean that the copy's soul still exists! This card has a soul, and it calls out to me!"

"Skip the speech, and continue your damn turn."

Kagami scowled again at Cassius, taking one of the last few cards in his hand, and placing it on the field.

"I set one card, and end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Turn 5, Number 31:_

* * *

The black astral being's turn then lit up, with her scowling at Cassius.

'Thanks to that idiot, not only did Full Re-Load send my only copy of Petal Angel - Talim back into my deck, it was then stolen, and now it's in my graveyard! And to add insult to injury, I don't have a single card in my hand right now that can bring it back to my hand or field! I can't believe I am chancing it with another draw...'

She then placed a hand on her deck, ready to go, but with a small face of grimace.

"My turn! Draw!"

As she turned the card over, an evil smirk came to her face.

"It's no Monster Reborn, but this will do just fine. First, by skipping my next draw phase, I can special summon **Petal Fatale - Leafa** in defense position!"

A woman with bright green eyes, wearing white and green clothes that had a collar made of petals with the same color then appeared on the field, crouching with her arms in front of her as a blue aura then overtook her, indicating her battle position.

* * *

_**Petal Fatale - Leafa, Effect, Level 5, Spellcaster, EARTH:**_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. If this card is Special Summoned by this effect, skip your next Draw Phase. Once per turn, while this card is face-up, you can reveal the top card of your deck to your opponent. If you do, you can Special Summon one "Dual Blader - Kazuto" from your graveyard, with its ATK and DEF halved. If you control a face-up "Dual Blader - Kazuto", increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 300. Once per turn, you can increase or decrease this monster's level by one by changing the battle position of this card._

* * *

Number 31 then glanced over to Cassius, who was nodding his head, nudging his arm in her direction.

'So, that's your plan is it? Well, if you insist...'

She then took another card from her hand, placing it on the disk.

"Next, I shall Normal Summon my **Petal Angel - Xeropytha**!"

From the card's light was an armored female, wearing armor. Said body armor was a black, white, and pink jacket with black and pink gloves, while the bottom half of the armor consisted of mainly black and gold, with golden and white shoes. As she landed on the ground, two lances of pink materialized within her hands. As they materialized, two wings with green, white, and pink colored also sprouted out of her back, which were all made of petals as well.

* * *

_**Petal Angel - Xeropytha, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. For every monster this card destroys by battle, you can increase this monster's Level by one. After that effect has resolved, decrease the ATK and DEF of this monster by 200._

* * *

"Now, the effect of Blazing Battle Trail activates! I can switch Zeke's Temporal Seer from Defense to Attack Position, and have it attack Xeropytha!"

The woman from Zeke's field then stood up, the jewel within starting to glow, firing a beam of light at her monster, who simply shielded herself using her wing, flying towards the seer, and destroying it with an impalement from one of her lances.

* * *

_Team Emperors: 7100 - 1200 = 5900_

* * *

"And since Xeropytha destroyed a monster by battle, its ATK and DEF decrease by 200, but the Level goes up by one!"

* * *

_Petal Angel - Xeropytha:_

_Level 4 + 1 = Level 5_

_ATK: 1800 - 200 = 1600  
DEF: 1800 - 200 = 1600_

* * *

"But that's not all. By discarding a LIGHT monster, such as **Petal Angel - Yui **from my hand to the grave, I can Special Summon Galaxy Soldier from my hand, in Defense Position!"

A small cry of helplessness was then heard as she inserted the monster into the graveyard, a golden robot like monster appearing in its place, crossing its arms, and a blue aura covering it, Yuma being shocked again.

"Galaxy Monsters?!"

"And since this card was Special Summoned, it allows me to add one other Galaxy Monster to my hand! I choose, the Galaxy Wizard. However, that is not my true goal. Instead, this is! Petal Angel - Xeropytha, Galaxy Soldier, OVERLAY!"

The two monsters then turned into streams of yellow light, entering a galaxy-esque portal.

"With my two Level 5 LIGHT Monsters, I build an Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!"

The portal then exploded, showering the field with dark black light.

"Appear now, Numbers 31! Heartbreaker!"

The Number "31" formed and flashed in purple, and the monster's sealed form arose, taking form of a crystal black heart, which started radiating with darkness. The crystal heart then cracked, before completely shattering to reveal a dark smoky wisp. The shadowy wisp started forming into a human body shape. The crystal heart started breaking apart, creating a set of arm braces, a diamond crown with a black onyx jewel that was repeatedly studded around the edges, an almost darkened purple amethyst heart pendant, and a small object that contained pink lipstick inside were formed from the black crystal heart. The wisp then turned from its original form into a female monster, who had a set of jet black hair in the shape of a broken heart (bottom of the hair was rounded with a crack in the middle) a black top that had long sleeves, and ended in a curve at the hips. She also wore a pair of tight clad pants, which showed every aspect of the female monster's arms and legs. The eyes opened, showing a set of amethyst eyes, a fringe of yellow appeared on the monster's arms and legs, while the items formed from the crystal heart started putting themselves on and around her. The Number '31' then started glowing on the Empress' hand, while the lipstick turned into a pink beam katana, and the two purple overlay units circled around her, all with both the astral spirit and the number smirking evilly.

* * *

_**Number 31: Heartbreaker, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:**_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 5 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) If both the Xyz Materials used for the Xyz Summoning of this card were LIGHT attribute, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to send one Monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz Material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster._

* * *

Yuma was just shocked, making double takes between the monsters that Cassius controlled, along with the Number that was just summoned.

"HOW?! Just...HOW?!"

"Heartbreaker's effect activates! It allows me to draw one card, since both Xeropytha and Galaxy Soldier were LIGHT Monsters!"

As she drew her card, another sadistic grin was made.

"Although, this works out for me just fine. By banishing my team's Rose Witch, I can Special Summon another Petal Angel from my hand! **Petal Angel - Salvia** to be more precise!"

The Rose Witch then glowed a curious chromatic pattern of light, breaking apart to reveal a monster with a pair of bright blue eyes, a green garb, with hair that was also a vibrant green, a dark green hairband within it as well. Just like the other Petal Angels, a pair of green wings made of petals then opened.

"However, she is not staying for long. By detaching an Xyz Material from Heartbreaker, she gains her strength!"

One of the purple overlay units were then absorbed into the hilt of the katana, becoming a larger pink blade, slashing the green haired angel, a cry of pain being heard as it was absorbed by Heartbreaker.

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 1800 + 1200 = 3000  
DEF: 1800 + 1000 = 2800_

* * *

"Finally, I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Turn 6, Zeke:_

* * *

As Zeke's turn came around, the teen's face contorted with a bit of fear as he glanced through his hand.

'Again. All through this tournament, I lost **Dimensional Clock** in some way or another. So, why did Full Re-Load take it away again?! Looks like things come down to this draw...'

Zeke then placed his hand on the deck again, taking a good stare, before drawing. As he turned the card over, he had a smirk.

"Hail to the king baby. I activate the ability of my **Temporal Fast-Forward Foot Soldier**! Since you control more than two Special Summoned Monsters, this card can be Special Summoned from my hand!"

The monster was wearing light armor, a helmet that was also covering his eyes. The armor was silver, a clockface, along with the fast-forward symbol on its spear.

"Next, Terraforming activates, allowing me to add Dimensional Clock to my hand, which I activate immediately!"

The same clockface then appeared, a low chime being heard as it appeared.

"Fast-Forward Foot Soldier's ability then activates! Based on the amount of Special Summons that you have made, the turn jump then moves forward by that amount! I count twelve made by your team, so we jump forwards by twelve turns! There's more though. If I move the turn count up with this effect while Dimensional Clock is on the field, I can add an appropriate amount of Hour Counters based on how many turns we go up by!"

The soldier then spun its spear around, placing it into the ground, where the clock started spinning around multiple times, until the counter under the clock stopped at 12:00 again.

* * *

_Turn 18, Zeke:_

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 12_

* * *

"However, since I used the effect of my Foot Soldier, if I place ten or more Hour Counters on this Clock, I cannot Normal Summon this turn. But that's okay! Since the turn count is a little past ten, **Temporal Cuckoo** can be Special Summoned from my hand!"

A small cuckoo clock appeared on the field, the clock spinning before opening to show an odd pink bird-like creature.

"Now, Level 4 Temporal Fast-Forward Foot Soldier is Tuned with Level 4 Temporal Cuckoo!" Cuckoo let out a namesake noise before becoming four Level Stars. The Foot Soldier then flew through the Synchro Summon Rings that followed, becoming four Level Stars. "Between past and future is where action is held! The powerful actions of what happens now! Synchro Summon, **Temporal Present Dragon**!" From the flash of light, an enormous tie-dye dragon emerged. Armor adorned its body in several places, and the familiar clock symbol was present on its chest. "And upon its Synchro Summon, this dragon also gains 100 Attack Points equal to our current turn count, giving it 1800 Attack Points!" The dragon let out a loud roar.

* * *

_Temporal Present Dragon:_

_ATK: 2000 + 1800 = 3800_

* * *

"Next, **Temporal Rewind Robber **is banished from my hand, along with the Temporal Fast-Forward Foot Soldier that I sent to the graveyard! With this effect, I can activate one Spell Card from your graveyard, as if I used it myself! I choose Forbidden Chalice! Normally, it would be sent back to your graveyard upon activation, but since the Turn Count is a multiple of two, it is added to my hand instead, but, banished if used. The target of this card is Number 31, Abel's Devil!"

The caustic contents were then dumped all over the metal body, where it was rusting until it became grayscale.

* * *

Number 31: Abel's Devil:

_ATK: 500 + 400 = 900_

* * *

"Blazing Battle Trail's effect activates as well! This card forces your devil to attack my dragon!"

The cross then extended, getting caught within the teeth of the dragon, crunching it up as it opened its mouth, a rainbow light forming.

"But this time, the result shall be much different! Temporal Present Dragon, counterattack!"

More rainbow energy then gathered into Present Dragon's mouth, causing it to glow. Then, a rainbow beam of energy fired from its mouth, engulfing Abel's Devil. The blast caused it to turn to stone, then explode.

* * *

_Admins: 8000 - 2900 = 5100_

* * *

"Tch...it won't be that easy! I activate my Trap! Time Machine! This revives the monster that was just destroyed!"

Behind Cassius was a large metal pod, appearing from smoke, where the metal devil appeared unharmed.

"Damn...in that case, I activate **Break of Night**! Since there are exactly twelve hour counters on my Dimensional Clock, I can draw four cards, but, one Level 4 Monster from my hand has to be banished. I banish my Level 4 **Temporal Golem**!"

As the card disappeared into the light, he drew four cards, which were all glowing.

"Now, since the turn count is already at seven, I can Special Summon **Temporal Doll**, and if it was Special Summoned this way, he can't be destroyed in battle!"

His monster then slithered onto the field. It was a thin, sinuous body with a large, cylindrical head, a flat top that was emblazoned with a clock symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" being a zipper. It appeared to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs were very thin.

"Finally, I set two cards, and activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys your Battle Trail!"

The tornado then blew the continuous spell card away, where Cassius just looked at it with a wry smile, eyes closed as the flames that surrounded them were starting to settle down.

'No skin off my back. You just destroyed a less than important card in this stage of the game.'

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Turn 19, Kotori:_

* * *

Kotori mechanically moved her hand to her deck, hesitating at first, a voice appearing in Yuma's head.

'Help...me...'

Yuma's eyes then widened, looking around, where all he got was a virtual Kotori image drawing her next card, the Field Spell behind Zeke stuck at twelve.

"So the maximum of hour counters that can be added is 12 huh?"

Yuma quietly muttered to himself, while Kotori continued.

"Trade-In, activate. Discards one Level 8 Monster. Allows the ability to draw two extra cards."

She then revealed her card, Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers, inserting it into her graveyard, taking two different cards from her deck, drawing, placing the exact same card that she played earlier onto the disk.

"Second Advance Draw activate. Discards Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves, allowing the ability to draw two extra cards."

The hand switched around again, where all Kotori had done was refresh her hand to the same amount of cards that she had at the beginning of the turn.

* * *

_Hand: 6_

* * *

Suddenly, an aura of four different times then started appearing, camellias, cherry blossoms, autumn maple leaves, along with a sunflower, where they then opened an Xyz Summon galaxy portal, and the monsters she had summoned earlier flying into them with three brown streams of light.

"Using three Xyz Materials, an Overlay Network is built."

Something else odd then occurred, where the image of Kotori then started breaking her robotic nature, speaking with a mix of emotion and emotionless.

"Xyz...Summon!"

The outline of a Number then took form, where a red outline was seen, forming it completely, 87, where Astral and Yuma's eyes then narrowed.

"Even Kotori had a Number..."

"Those of the lower world, submit yourselves before the ruler of the heavenly night! Bow before the great Queen! Her beauty rivals the divine, with the power that will crush all that you hold dear!"

A moon then floated behind them, with a red outline of the Number 87 completed. A cactus flower was then growing from a seed, where it was almost in bloom. When it opened, purplish pink petals were flying through the icy wind, which had contained some snowflakes. From the center, a woman with pale skin, pink hair, black leather armor, and a blue cloth that covered her number bearing midriff then rose up, waking up from a slumber by the looks of it, wielding an odd dual blade in one hand, her pale blue soulless eyes then glazing over an odd look, three aqua blue Overlay Units surrounding her.

"Appear, NOW! Numbers 87: Queen of the Night!"

* * *

_Number 87: Queen of the Night, Xyz, Effect, Rank 8, Plant, WATER:_

_ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2800_

_3 Level 8 monsters_

_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects._

_* Target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, that Set card cannot be activated._

_* Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

_* Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"Queen of the Night's effect activates. By detaching one Overlay Unit, one face-up monster gains 300 ATK. Targeting, Number 31: Heartbreaker."

One of the blue overlay units were then absorbed into the blade, where a blue beam of light was then shot out, covering Heartbreaker.

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300_

* * *

Two exact copies of the same card then were produced, entering the Spell/Trap Zones of her disk.

"Two Marks of the Rose activates. With two of them, two Plant monsters must be banished from my graveyard. Banishing, Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves and, Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers. Gaining control of equipped monsters, Temporal Present Dragon, and, Number 39: Utopia."

Yuma, Astral, and Zeke's eyes all then widened, a bunch of thorny vines wrapping themselves around the Xyz and Synchro monsters, dragging them to her side. However, from the cold, unhardened stare underneath the visor, she kept going.

"**Elitist Overlay**, activate. This card detaches all Xyz Materials from one Xyz Monster that are of a different type than the Xyz Monster. Targeting, Number 87, detaching one, Beast King."

One of the blue overlay units around Queen of the Night then sunk into a purple portal, a large black portal hovering above Number 87, crackling.

"Next, monsters that are of the same time from the banished zone can be attached to the targeted Xyz Monster, paying 300 Life Points for each one attached."

Suddenly, four blue orbs then fell from the portal, now orbiting the Number.

* * *

_The Admins: 5100 - (300 x 4 = 1200) = 3900_

* * *

_Number 87: Queen of the Night: 5 ORU_

* * *

"After this effect, for every two overlay units attached, one monster with 2000 ATK or more from our team's field is sent to the graveyard."

The two stolen monsters then disappeared in a trail of light, shock written all over Yuma's face.

"Now she's got FIVE Overlay Units!"

The man beside her then shook his head, a fake sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to say Yuma, but I'm afraid that she ISN'T done just yet. Not by a long shot."

Suddenly, Yuma's eyes traced over the hand of the virtual Kotori, where the real Kotori had a red Number, glowing on the same position as the Number in question, and one specific card of hers having a crimson aura.

"No...NO! PLEASE NO!"

Suddenly, the robotic tone of virtual Kotori then broke, where a voice that was much deeper resonating, yet still containing a hint of her original voice then started yelling, where the armor that was given to her via AR was changing, into something much more different. Gone, was the original conventional armor, along with her original hair, which was now a shade of green with silver streaks, a length that was near her behind. It was replaced with a pair of pale silver shoulder pads with green lines, a dress of green that went down to her ankles, a pair of white and green high heel boots, along with a duel disk that looked like vines were literally attached to her arm, with all the duel slots being flower petals. The visor still remained, giving an eerie red glow as she placed her equally crimson card on the disk.

"Rank-Up-Magic! Barian's Force! ACTIVATE!"

" Kotori! STOP! You know that this is already dangerous enough! STOP!"

More thunder crackled in the background, Cassius laughing maniacally in the background.

"Aahhahahahaha! Too late for it now Yuma! Your fate is sealed!"

The Number then entered the distorted Chaos portal that Yuma had seen too many times for him to care at the moment, where it then exploded over the arena, an ear piercing scream from the lightning striking Kotori's pod being heard again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuma turned away, where he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Stop...please!"

Suddenly, the Number's shadow could be seen, but it was still somewhat in a silhouette from the portal's darkness.

"With this Rank-Up-Magic, it Ranks Up Number 87, into a Chaos Number!"

The outline of the Number was then fully formed in red, where it immediately turned murky as a result.

"Xyz Summon!"

Yuma looked in horror, the lightning still crackling, and the sound of the tower rumbling below them. More vines were surrounding the tower, a pillar of purple light being sent into the sky, the flames that were previously around them lighting on fire again, this time with a blue tint. Suddenly, screens then started appearing on Yuma's Duel equipment, Akari on the line.

"Yu-fzt-guys! Wha-crackle-going on?! His cheating-bst- now disabled, but we can't-gzt-we're getting shut out of the system!"

Suddenly, the screen went to white noise, where all Yuma could hear was the static.

"AKARI!"

"Appear, Chaos Numbers 87! The visions of beautiful vanity, control is key! The blooming of such power shall be your downfall, and serve as eternal sustenance! **Empress of the Chaotic Night**!"

The familiar flower that the Queen of the Night had appeared in started to sprout from the metallic platform, a purple petaled flower at the top of the stem. A flash of light was then seen from the center, opening up, revealing the same monster, but this time, her back was sprouting with multiple green vines, her hands raised to the sky, which were now covered in white gloves. Her outfit was also changing as a result of the chaotic transformation. Now on the shoulders of the queen was a regal pink and purple cape with a fluffy white collar, red and blue hearts attached to it. Her headpiece had been replaced, a gold crown adorned with a sapphire, the red Number 87 carved into said stone. Five petals were in bright pink with heart-shaped splashes of orange on the ends and blue surrounding the orange. The pink and purple designs were closer to the flower's base. There were now four gold wings on the back, four green vines with flowers, pupils in their center, with six purple overlay units circling the base of vine.

* * *

_**Number C87: Empress of the Chaotic Night, Xyz, Effect, Rank 9, Plant, DARK:**_

_ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000_

_4 Level 9 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot Set any cards. If this card has Number 87: Queen of the Night as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect: *Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material and activate one of the following effects; *Target 1 monster on the field, change it to face-down Defense Position. *Destroy all Set cards on the field. *Increase the ATK of all monsters you control by 500 until your opponent's next End Phase._

* * *

"Now, the queen's power shall be truly realized! With this card, you cannot set any cards, Monsters, Spells, or Traps. However, that is not all. By detaching Rosaria from this card, it can destroy all set cards on the field!"

The pupils on the flowers then grew wide, where all four buds were firing coconut-esque missiles towards all of their facedown cards. Kagami then struggled to speak as the explosions were obstructing his view.

"I don't think so! Stardust Dragon's effect activates! Victim Sanctuary!"

The white dragon then started surrounding its body with white energy, before exploding as the missiles were stopped in mid-air.

"By releasing Stardust Dragon, it negates the effect that would destroy a card on the field, and destroys the card that was going to destroy it!"

The missiles then were fired back, all aimed at the Empress, however, the other Number 31 was ready.

"And that shall be your downfall! Quick-Play Spell, **Petal Burning**! Since I control a Petal Monster, if an Xyz Monster of our team would be destroyed, the monster itself is not destroyed by banishing one Petal Monster from my graveyard instead!"

A silhouette of Xeropytha was shown, absorbing the blasts of the missiles, where the cry of the monster could be heard, Yuma scowling.

"You're hurting those cards!"

"But that is the very strategy that these cards revolve around! But I am not finished yet. After this card's activation, until the end of this turn, all monsters on our field gain 500 ATK, along with the ability to do piercing damage in the battles they participate in! Not only that, but if these monsters fail to destroy monsters in battle, 200 damage is dealt to you times their levels!"

Yuma then glanced over the field, where his eyes widened in response to the sight of Temporal Doll. Number 31's grin then grew wide, sadism evident within as all their monsters started getting a purple pinkish fire with petals surrounding them.

"That's right. That doll that Zeke controls has zero DEF. Not only that, since it can't be destroyed in battle, you're going to be dealt a heavy amount of damage!"

* * *

_Number C87: Empress of the Chaotic Night:_

_ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000_

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800_

* * *

_Petal Fatale -Leafa:_

_ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500_

* * *

_Number 31: Abel's Devil:_

_ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000_

* * *

_Number 13: Cain's Devil:_

_ATK:500 + 500 = 1000_

* * *

Kotori then held out a hand, hesitating with the name for a second.

"...Attack, Chaotic Night. Target is Temporal Doll."

The four buds, along with the main body, were then starting to charge an orange laser within them, panic and terror written on Yuma and Astral's faces.

"It's over..."

The lasers were all then shot, Yuma closing his eyes for the inevitable, but then, a voice then called out from below him.

'Yuma...'

His eyes shot open, where he saw his Extra Deck glowing.

'...Don't, give up. That's never like you...right?'

Yuma's eyes widened further, where he saw Kagami and Zeke next to him, giving a grin, nodding their heads.

"Never lose Hope. Watch!"

A card then glowed blue for a second, where Kagami took it with pride.

"Kuriboh! I activate your effect from my hand, where he can take the battle damage instead of us!"

The brown haired puffball then stood in front of the blast, where some stray sparks were hitting the ground, Cassius growling.

"Fine! This doesn't stop the effect damage that you will receive!"

The sparks struck them, some parts of their clothes burning a bit.

* * *

_Team Emperors: 5900 - 1400 = 4500_

* * *

"Tch, don't get cocky either! Heartbreaker attacks!"

The beam katana then charged towards the doll again, but this time Zeke had a smirk.

"Now, since you are declaring a second attack, I can activate my Trap! **Rewind Return**! First off, this destroys all the monsters we currently control!"

Gogogo Golem and Temporal Doll then were sucked up into the clock face behind them, two other clock hands spinning around, along with the graveyard slot glowing.

"With the power of time itself, I can go back in time and revive a Temporal Monster that is in my graveyard!"

The time hole then opened up from the spinning clock hands, which were now forming the hole, the dragon reappearing with a roar. Cassius just scowled as the dragon's roar blew back part of his combed hair.

"So what?! It is watered down version of Time Machine! Obliterate them Number 31!"

"No need to tell me twice!"

As the beam katana wielding femme fatale charged towards the dragon, Zeke had a smirk that never left his face the moment he had it.

"I don't think you're reading my flavor text that well. Even if you're forced to attack my monster, we won't lose this battle! My Trap increases the ATK of my Dragon by 100 for every Hour Counter, so, do the math."

* * *

_Temporal Present Dragon:_

_ATK: 2000 + 1200 = 3200_

* * *

"But that's not all either! I didn't forget how much ATK your Number has, so I'll gladly use a generous donation of yours. Forbidden Chalice! This negates your card's effect, so there goes that precious ATK boost!"

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 1800 + 500 + 400 + 300 = 3000_

* * *

"Temporal Present Dragon, counterattack again!"

The rainbow blast then shot through the beam katana, where the Number simply blocked the attack with its arms.

"Even though your monster isn't destroyed, after this battle, it ends the Battle Phase!"

* * *

_The Admins: 3900 - 200 = 3700_

* * *

Kotori just stared blankly, a scowl forming, placing one of her last cards onto the disk.

"**Nibelung's Treasure,** activates. I choose one spell from my deck, and you can activate it as if it was yours. I activate Advance Draw, but its effect apply to you."

The card then appeared within the spell/trap zone of Zeke.

"One Eight star monster of ours is tributed, but our team gets to draw five cards."

He sighed, where the dragon disappeared from the field, the team taking two cards from their decks.

* * *

_Yuma's Hand: 7_

* * *

_Kagami's Hand: 2_

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 3_

* * *

"Yes. But now I get to draw five cards."

* * *

_Kotori's Hand: 6_

* * *

Eyeing her cards carefully, she took another one, placing it on the disk.

"**Triangle Network** activates, where it targets 3 monsters of the same level in my graveyard. I target my 3 Level 8 Monsters, Rosaria, and the two Beast Kings. After their summon, they immediately must be overlaid for an Xyz Summon."

The three monsters then were sucked into a red portal, where a stomping of a hoof could be heard in the background.

"Xyz Summon, Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector!"

* * *

_Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector, Xyz, Effect, Rank 8, Plant, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2300  
DEF: 3200_

_2 Level 8 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is the declared card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard. If a card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; place that target on either the top or bottom of the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector" once per turn._

* * *

Cassius then looked across from him, where he could see the cards in her hand.

'Of course, the cheating function that I installed for this duel gets disabled when she summons THIS card. But...a few modifications with the cards I created should work out in this situation...'

Cassius then pressed a different button on his wrist, where a small blink of red light could be seen from AR Kotori's perspective. The girl then reached for it, where it was revealed to be a card, where she activated it.

"Equip Spell, **Persona Altar**. By sending the top two cards of my deck to my graveyard, this card is equipped to one monster, and as a result, it changes the type of the monster to one that I declare! Alsei is now a Spellcaster Monster!"

Yellow sparkles then surrounded the plant-beast, where a calming roar was heard from its throat, Kotori taking another card that was blinking red.

"Followed by this! **Rank-Down-Magic Overlay Morpher**!"

Yuma, along with Astral's, eyes widened in response.

"Rank DOWN?! Is that even possible?!"

* * *

**A/N: Now, before anyone calls bull, let's keep in mind that this fic is BEFORE Astral is sent to Astral World, along with Yuma dueling Eliphas. IN ANY CASE, Rank Down is technically "introduced" to them at this here point.**

* * *

"Using my Alsei as the Xyz Material, I shall scale down, and summon a new Xyz Monster!"

The goat like beast then turned into a yellow stream, its overlay units covering him as it was going into a smaller galaxy portal than before.

"Appear, Rank 1, Numbers 13! The Paradise is found... now it is marching towards evolution! Release the memories of your first love! The Princess to Empress of Affections, Budding Paradise!"

From a cyan explosion of the galaxy portal, a Number outline of the same cyan color then formed, this time, forming Number 13. It then revealed the same sealed form that Number 13: Paradise had, but there were a few differences. For one, the predominant dark silver was now a brighter shade, along with a large streak of cyan blue going down the center of the form. The amethyst accents were now brighter as well, the metallic sheet that acted as a cape was now shorter, along with a reduced width, almost nearly the same shade as the amethyst accents. Soon enough, the form unfolded, revealing her true appearance. Her lavender hair was let down, now free to flow in the wind, where it was shorter, only reaching the back of her neck, braided in a pony tail, with a cyan ribbon holding it in place, where it exited the same hood like face guard that Paradise usually had. The shoulder pads were also reduced in size, where they seemed more loose, allowing a some sort of free form movement with her arms. Her general body shape had also been reduced in proportion, glowing with cyan blue. The jewel that was usually seen on her chest was replaced with a glowing cyan piece, that was dead center of her now smaller chest. She then spun around, revealing her new staff, which was now more or less a classic wooden cane, adorned with a sapphire, giving a battle cry as the blue number 13 glowed on her shoulder, four yellow overlay units surrounding her.

* * *

_**Number 13: Budding Paradise, Xyz, Effect, Rank 1, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 400  
DEF: 200_

_2 Level 1 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) When this monster is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip the attacking monster to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If the monster equipped to this monster is an Xyz Monster, this monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster, and this monster gains the effects of the equipped monster. If this card on the field would be destroyed, the monster equipped to it with this effect is destroyed, instead._

* * *

"Overlay Morpher's effect activates, where for each Xyz Monster used in the Xyz Summon, the monster gains 400 ATK for each. Only Alsei was used, so Budding Paradise gains 400 ATK."

* * *

_Number 13: Budding Paradise:_

_ATK: 400 + 400 = 800_

* * *

"Finally, I shall set two cards on our team's field, followed by Overlay Regen. This shall recover one Overlay Unit to Abel's Devil."

The two cards then appeared on Kotori's space, the spell card shooting out and attaching itself as a purple overlay unit to Number 31: Abel's Devil. At the same time, the fire that was around their monsters was starting to settle, while Stardust Dragon floated back onto their field.

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Number C87: Empress of the Chaotic Night:_

_ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500_

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 3000 = 1800 + 300 = 2100_

* * *

_Petal Fatale -Leafa:_

_ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000_

* * *

_Number 31: Abel's Devil:_

_ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500_

* * *

_Number 13: Cain's Devil:_

_ATK:1000 - 500 = 500_

* * *

_Turn 20, Yuma:_

The clock stood still as Yuma drew his card.

* * *

"This is really bad right now...but I won't give up! I activate **Trap Booster**! By discarding a card from my hand, it allows me to use a Trap right from my hand! I choose Xyz Reborn! This revives my Utopia from the graveyard!"

From the graveyard portal, the familiar warrior leaped out, the single yellow overlay unit surrounding him as he gave his triumphant battle cry.

"Next, since Overlay Eater's in the graveyard, I can activate his special ability! I banish him, and detach the only remaining Overlay Unit from Number 31: Heartbreaker!"

As the red lizard appeared, shooting its long tongue towards the last single overlay unit around Heartbreaker, the black spirit spat in disgust.

"I have no need for such a disgusting reptile. I activate my Trap Card, **Overlay Shift**! If a card or effect is activated that would detach an Xyz Material from a monster I control, I can change the target, like the other Number 31!"

The metal devil then moved in front of Heartbreaker, where the last purple overlay unit turned into a yellow one, circling the Number, but Cassius seemed unfazed.

"However, dear Yuma, that was part of the plan. I am well aware that if either Devil had no Xyz Materials, then it is a sitting duck, but, I had some preparations in advance. You see, when Overlay Substitute is in my graveyard, if a monster's last Xyz Material was detached because of a card effect, excluding its own effect, then I can immediately replace it by attaching it to said monster."

Yuma scowled, where the card Cassius took out of his graveyard then started circling the metal devil once more.

"However, I'm not exactly finished either. By detaching one Xyz Material from Number 13: Cain's Devil, all monsters must be forced to attack him, and you know what that means."

Looking away slightly, he once again heard the voice in his head.

'There's always a way to win, even if you don't have to fight...'

"Kotori...!"

He then noticed the cards in his hand, while Kagami just gritted his teeth.

"This, I did not expect. What now?"

Yuma simply turned his head towards him.

"We give him what he wants. I summon Gagaga Caesar!"

The blue haired authority figure of the Gagagas then entered the fray, spinning his staff as he entered.

"Yuma, let's not get too hasty."

"Trust me on this Astral. Next, since I control another Gagaga Monster, I can Special Summon Gagaga Clerk straight from my hand!"

The schoolgirl mage then leaped onto the field, blushing as she saw Caesar, covering her face with the book in her hand.

"Next, I banish Gagaga Magician from my graveyard, and, with Caesar's effect, all monsters become the same level as Gagaga Magician, Level 4!"

The silhouette of the Magician was shown in the crystal of the staff, where Caesar then lifted it high, a shower of blue light covering his monsters.

* * *

_Gagaga Caesar:_

_Level 3 = Level 4_

* * *

_Gagaga Clerk:_

_Level 2 = Level 4_

* * *

"Here goes nothing! I overlay both Gagaga Caesar and Clerk, in order to Summon a Rank 4 Xyz Monster!"

The two cards turned into orange light streams, entering the galaxy portal.

"Now, let's see what the real Paradise looks like! Appear now, Numbers 13: Paradise!"

The familiar mage then leaped out, spinning its staff around, pointing it towards Cassius as the two yellow Overlay Units circled her. Suddenly, the AR began to fuzz out a bit, where it showed the Kotori that was on the pod, on the shoulder of Paradise. Cassius froze up, stepping back a bit.

"Impossible! Your soul and mind should be trapped within the computer! How are you still conscious within the monster?!"

Kotori gave him an arrogant smirk.

"The same way I managed to hack that NPC, and give these guys Number 13: Paradise! I uploaded my soul and consciousness into the card data, and so, here I am! Yuma! Beat this guy, and get me my body back!"

Cassius just growled, before it slowly changed into a sick grin.

"Oh yeah, right. You still have to get past my ultimate strategy. You're only allowed to attack Cain's Devil, REMEMBER?"

Yuma just smirked in response.

"Oh yeah, I remember. But what if there wasn't a Battle Phase?"

Cassius' eyes widened, Yuma placing the card on his disk.

"I activate **Zero Conflict**! First, this card negates one monster's effects on either field. The target of this is Number C87!"

A spark ran over the field, where it then struck the Number, a cry of anguish coming from it as it went grayscale.

"Next up, I have to skip my Battle Phase, but for each monster on my team's field, all players here have to draw cards equal to the amount of monsters that didn't get to attack due to me skipping the Battle Phase! We have Numbers 39 and 13, along with Stardust Dragon, so that's three cards!"

Kagami and Zeke smirked, where they replenished their hand, along with the other team.

* * *

_Kotori's Hand: 3_

* * *

_Yuma's Hand: 5_

* * *

_Cassius' Hand: 6_

* * *

_Kagami's Hand: 5_

* * *

_Number 31's Hand: 4_

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 6_

* * *

As Yuma drew his cards, he smirked.

'Yes, Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force! However, with our current circumstances, I can't use it due to Zero Conflict's ability to prevent me from activating any more spells or traps. However, since I negated Number C87's effect, I'll set this on the board, so we can use it next turn!'

Yuma took the cards in his hand, placing 3 of the 4 cards he had onto the field.

"I place 3 Cards face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Turn 21, Cassius:_

* * *

Cassius looked into AR Kotori's hand, where he saw nothing but disappointment in the cards she drew.

'Dammit! Three useless monster cards, Gigaplant, Violet Witch, and Revival Rose! In that case, I'll have to take care of this situation myself!'

He then channeled his anger, his fist glowing a harsh dark purple.

"End of the line Tsukumo! You're finished! Dark...DRAW!"

The hand of Cassius' glowed a harsh purple, where when he drew the card, it was also glowing purple.

"Now Yuma...Prepare to face the wrath of a demigod, ME! First, I shall set one card. Next, I activate a Spell Card known as **Armed Ring of the Dealer! **One Equip Spell from my deck is activated, but it is treated as your activation, and I get to choose who gets equipped with it! I choose my **Nibelung's Ring**!"

A large silver ring then appeared around the neck of Stardust Dragon, immediately constricting it, along with causing it to wail in pain.

"Now, Nibelung's Ring allows you to draw an additional card during your draw phase, but Stardust Dragon's ability to attack is restricted, along with its ability. Not to mention, you cannot tribute it."

Kagami scowled, where Cassius's team started glowing green.

"And with that, Armed Ring of the Dealer restores our health by the ATK of the equipped monster!"

* * *

_The Admins: 3700 + 2500 = 6200_

* * *

"Next, I summon Kinka-Byo from my hand, but, with its effect, another Level 1 monster can be Special Summoned from my graveyard! I choose Big One Warrior."

The Number-faced warrior then re-appeared on the field, next to a white cat, with a ferocious shadow.

"Now, I overlay Level 1s, Kinka-Byo and Big One Warrior, to Xyz Summon this! Appear now, Numbers 63: Shamoji Soldier!"

"Just how many Numbers do you have?!"

A red number 63 flashed, before simply showing a yellow monster in an odd get-up, wielding a pair of chopsticks.

"Do you know why the tournament was such a success? This Number right here, has the power to attract crowds of people, but that effect was multiplied when it was the prize for defeating me!"

Yuma stepped back, growling.

"So, this Number was the one I saw?!"

"Yes, and honestly, it is something that I consider dead weight. But it doesn't mean it has some usefulness. Like right now! By detaching a single Overlay Unit, both teams gain 1000 Life Points!"

* * *

_The Admins: 6200 + 1000 = 7200_

* * *

_Team Emperors: 4500 + 1000 = 5500_

* * *

"But that's not my true intention. I activate **Rank-Slide-Magic Equal Opportunity**!"

* * *

_**Rank-Slide-Magic Equal Opportunity, Normal Spell:**_

_Pay 1000 Life Points, then target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field; Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, one Xyz Monster that is the same rank as the targeted monster, using the targeted monster as the Xyz Material. If any Xyz Materials were detached from the targeted Xyz Monster on your field, select any number of cards from your graveyard at random, and attach them to the targeted monster, until it has Xyz Materials equal to the number of Xyz Materials that were needed to Xyz Summon the targeted monster.(Any Xyz Materials attached to that card are attached to the Special Summoned monster.) After this effect resolves, set this card on your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent activates this card, instead of sending it to the graveyard or setting this card, banish it instead. A monster special summoned by this effect gains this effect:_

_*If this monster battles, your opponent's monster effects cannot be activated until the end of the damage step._

* * *

"What the hell?! Now there is RANK-SLIDE?!"

"First, by paying 1000 Life Points, this card re-attaches the Xyz Material that I got rid of earlier to Shamoji Soldier, and then, I can Special Summon Xyz Monsters that have the same rank as the one I am using as the Xyz Material! Shamoji Soldier is Rank 1, so I can Xyz Summon a Rank 1 Monster!"

* * *

_The Admins: 7200 - 1000 = 6200_

* * *

"Appear, Rank 1, Numbers 39! This ray of darkness... now marching towards evolution! Release the memories of your cursed origin! The force of absolute perfection, Utopia Roots!"

Yuma's eyes widened in response, where the Utopia Monster that had appeared on Cassius' field was glowing with a mixture of cyan and black, him doing double takes.

"WHY?! Why do YOU have a form of Utopia?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"What does make sense right now is that Utopia Roots here has 3 Overlay Units. Now, Equal Opportunity is set on your field for next turn, but it won't live to see that turn either. I activate the card I set earlier, Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your recently set Rank-Slide-Magic!"

The blue tornado then blew over the area where Equal Opportunity was just set, destroying it with its gale.

"But that's not all, for I activate the card, **Five Star Twilight**! By tributing one Five Star Monster, such as Petal Fatale - Leafa, I can Special Summon Five Kuri monsters from my deck! I summon, Kuriboh, **Kuriboh Tablet**, Rainbow Kuriboh, Kuriphoton, and Kurivolt!"

As the girl flew into the portal, it split into five stars, where each Kuri monster appeared, giving its classic Kuri cry.

"How? Just HOW, do you have all these monsters?! I can understand the Kuriboh, Kuriboh Tablet, and Kurivolt, but how do you have Rainbow Kuriboh, a card that my dad used to use, Kuriphoton, Kaito's card, and Kurivolt! That is also one of my cards!"

Cassius just chuckled darkly, looking at his Kuri monsters.

"I activate Kurivolt's ability. I am fairly sure you are aware of it, so I'll detach the only two Xyz Materials from your Utopia, and Summon two more Kurivolts from my deck."

As the two yellow orbs were absorbed by Kurivolt's electricity, two more of the same Kurivolt appeared, giving the same Kuri cry.

"Now, I overlay Kuriboh, Kuriboh Tablet, Rainbow Kuriboh, Kuriphoton, and one Kurivolt, in order to Xyz Summon, **First Fighter Ichigo**!"

A jetpack wielding fighter with a small laser pistol appeared, floating in mid-air.

"Now, for every single Level or Rank 1 Monster on the field, he gains 1100 ATK for each one. And in case you haven't been counting..."

Zeke's eyes then darted over the field, where he suddenly saw the reason why the Rank-Down-Magic was even necessary.

"There are 6. Meaning First Fighter Ichigo gains 6600 ATK!"

The pistol was then retracted into the jetpack, where Ichigo then pulled out a humungous cannon, where a green laser was building in the middle.

* * *

_First Fighter Ichigo:_

_ATK: 100 + 6600 = 6700_

* * *

"Now, I-"

Kagami then quickly cut in.

"Since you Summoned a monster with 2000 or more ATK than our highest monster's ATK, by paying 1000 of our team's LP, I can activate this Trap card from my hand!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 5500 - 1000 = 4500_

* * *

"**Overpowered Consumption**! Now, you have a choice Cassius. Either, A: First Fighter Ichigo is destroyed, and your team takes the full brunt of its ATK as effect damage, or B: First Fighter Ichigo's ATK becomes the ATK of the lowest ATK monster on our field, and it permanently stays there as this card is equipped with it."

Cassius just stepped back, scowling at his predicament, the life points showing up on display again.

* * *

_The Admins: 6200_

* * *

"I have no choice. Fine, First Fighter Ichigo's ATK is lowered."

* * *

_First Fighter Ichigo:_

_ATK: 6700 = 2400_

* * *

Cassius took one of the only cards in his hand, placing it on the disk, a dark aura slowly starting to brew around him.

"I activate Mind Control. The target of this card is Number 39: Utopia."

Yuma scowled a bit, the warrior Number disappearing from his field, reappearing on Cassius' side.

"Next, I activate **Card of Demise**. This allows me to draw five cards, but on the third standby phase after this card's activation, I have to send all the cards in my hand to the graveyard."

As he re-stocked his hand, a dark purple glow was seen over the backs of his five cards, a small chuckle could be heard under his breath.

"This is absolutely a mess in my head. Yet, I can also see clearly what the hell is going on here."

The dark force around him then settled around him, the aura radiating from his body, along with the recently controlled Utopia.

"I activate **Overlay Debt**. Since I control an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials attached, I can two attach monsters from my field to the monster I control, but if both of them are detached, their ATK is halved. But that's not a problem..."

As he trailed the last part of his sentence, the eyes of Cassius then became an icy blue, where he then had a demented grin placed over it.

"FOR ME AT ALL! I activate **Double-Rank-Up-Magic Jealously Force**! Since I control one or more Utopia Xyz Monsters, and you control a Paradise Xyz Monster, I can Xyz Summon two Xyz Monsters that have one Rank higher, with their effects negated, by detaching two Xyz Materials from the targeted Number 39: Utopia!"

The two yellow orbs then were then flying into two separate Galaxy portals that were above Utopia.

"Appear before us, **Numbers C31: Heartbreaker - Widow Havisham**, and **Numbers C13: Lost Paradise**!"

"Say what?!"

The Kotori on the shoulder of Number 13: Paradise just scowled, where the two monsters appeared from the Galaxy portals. Widow Havisham was a woman wielding a lance with a purple laser blade in a blackened wedding dress, while Lost Paradise was a mirror image of the original Paradise, with the exception of all of its colors being inverted as a result, the Number on her shoulder still the same color however, but a demented grin was on her face instead.

"However, since Utopia now has no Overlay Units, I can also proceed to Rank HIM Up as well! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear now, Number C39: Utopia Ray V!"

"Nani?!"

The shot of the Barian gate was then shown, breaking open, revealing the dark crimson warrior Number, spinning its sword around.

"As a result however, the ATK of Utopia Ray V is halved."

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray V:_

_ATK: 2600 ÷ 2 = 1300_

* * *

"I'm still not close to finished though. I activate **Rank-Slide-Magic Rainbow Onslaught**! I use Lost Paradise as the Xyz Material, in order to Xyz Change Again!"

The inverted color version of the monster started cracking, before breaking apart, revealing the true Chaos form, clad in the same scarlet as its male counterpart, two chaos overlay units surrounding her.

"This, is the true Chaos form. **Numbers C13: True Paradise V**!"

* * *

_**Number C13: True Paradise V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1500_

_3 Level 5 Monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) When this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle, or by card effect): You can target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to the Extra Deck. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's effects cannot be negated. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster(s) by battle or by its effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped monster's ATK. If this card has a "Paradise" monster as an Xyz Material, it gains these effects._

_* Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Number 39: Utopia" or "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target, and if you do, attach the detached Xyz Material to it as an Xyz Material._

_* You can target 1 "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" you control; equip this monster you control to that target. (Xyz Materials attached to this card are also attached to the equipped monster as Xyz Materials.)_

* * *

"Next, I activate the effect of First Fighter Ichigo! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can Special Summon Level 1 Monsters from my hand and graveyard. I Special Summon Pinecono from my graveyard and Mystic Piper from my hand!"

As the familiar Pinecone-esque monster took the field, an odd purple jester holding a flute also appeared, playing a catchy tune upon summon.

"However, by tributing my Mystic Piper, I can draw one card, and reveal it to you, and if it happens to be another Level 1 monster, then I can draw again!"

He then took the card from his deck, showing it off with glee.

"Well, I'll be! Battle Fader! This allows me to draw once more!"

As he drew his next card, he then point to the AR Kotori on his side.

"Now Kotori, activate your card!"

The AR Kotori just stood still.

"I said activate it! Don't just-"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't take orders from the likes of you!"

Cassius whipped his head back at the Kotori that was with Yuma, where she had an arrogant smirk.

"Damn you, fine! I'll just activate it myself! Reveal Trap Card, Brutal Potion! This card is equipped to Utopia Ray V!"

An odd container of caustic blue liquids then appeared in the hand of Utopia Ray V, where he crushed it, gaining a dark blue aura, red sparks conducting over his body.

"Next, I activate the effect of True Paradise V, equipping her to Utopia Ray V!"

The empress then clapped her hands, changing into a crimson mass of energy, circling around Utopia Ray V, where she then turned back into her normal form, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Now, since she's equipped to this Utopia Ray V, her two Overlay Units are transferred to him!"

The two crystal Chaos Overlay Units then fell, surrounding him.

"Next, I detach one of Empress of Chaotic Night's Xyz Materials, where all our monsters gain 500 ATK!"

Another one of the purple overlay units was absorbed into one of the Empress' flower pupils, where it then shot a laser high into the sky, where multiple purple pillars of light rained down on all of their monsters, increasing their strength upon contact.

* * *

_Number C87: Empress of Chaotic Night:_

_ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000_

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600_

* * *

_Number 31: Abel's Devil:_

_ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000_

* * *

_Number 13: Cain's Devil:_

_ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000_

* * *

_Number 13: Budding Paradise:_

_ATK: 800 + 500 = 1300_

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker - Widow Havisham:_

_ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300_

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia Roots:_

_ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000_

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray V:_

_ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800_

* * *

"Now, by detaching the one Kurivolt that was attached earlier, I can destroy one monster, such as your version of Paradise!"

One of the chaos overlay units was absorbed into the hand of Utopia Ray V, where he started spinning his two swords around.

"Seem familiar Tsukumo?! Now suffer the same fate! V Blade SHOOT!"

The two spinning blades then were thrown, destroying the spellcaster Number, along with the screams of Kotori being heard in the wind.

"AGHHHH!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 4500 - 2400 = 2100_

* * *

"Kotori! Tch, I activate the effect of Damage Mage in my hand! I can Special Summon her, and increase our team's Life Points by the amount of damage we just took!"

A cloaked mage with a wing of yellow appeared, crossing her arms on the field.

* * *

_Team Emperors: 2100 + 2400 = 4500_

* * *

"Brutal Potion, activate! Since you took damage from a card effect, this card increases the ATK of Utopia Ray V by 1000 until the End Phase!"

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray V:_

_ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800_

* * *

"Not only that, but the effect of Paradise V activates, where damage is inflicted equal to half the ATK of Utopia Ray V!"

The Chaos form of Paradise then held the staff in her hands, where she fired a scarlet beam towards their team's feet, kicking up dust as it impacted the ground.

"GAH!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 4500 - 1400 = 3100_

* * *

"Finally, just to make sure, I activate the Spell Card, Mini-Guts!"

* * *

_Mini-Guts, Normal Spell:_

_**Modified Anime Effect**__: Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. This turn, when it is destroyed and sent to their Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK in the Graveyard._

* * *

"The target is your fairly useless Stardust Dragon!"

The pinecone was then turned into an orange energy stream, where he then shot out towards Stardust Dragon, impacting him, and causing the dragon to cry out in pain.

* * *

_Stardust Dragon:_

_ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0_

* * *

"Utopia Ray V! Attack Stardust Dragon!"

Yuma quickly recovered in time, pressing a button on his disk.

"Fat Chance! I activate a trap! Negate Attack, and the Battle Phase!"

The attack of Utopia Ray V then cleaved through a portal of wind, where Cassius acted quickly as the Main Phase 2 display came up.

"No you don't! I activate a Spell known as **Impact Revive**! I can only activate this card if exactly one monster was destroyed during this turn! It is Special Summoned to your side of the field with 500 extra ATK, and then, I get to conduct a second Battle Phase!"

"You can't be serious!"

The previously destroyed Number 13: Paradise then appeared on their field, although she seemed more tired as a result of the battle beforehand.

* * *

_Number 13: Paradise:_

_ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900_

* * *

"Now, let's try this again. Utopia Ray V attacks Stardust Dragon!"

Yuma stepped back instinctively in fear, where a voice was then heard in his head.

'See Yuma? It is impossible to face me. You could have been passive about this whole mess, but no. You had to go be a big damn hero. Well, let's see how well that hero business works out when you lose everything you hold dear!'

The blades of Utopia Ray V then impacted Stardust Dragon, an explosion being heard as they collided, Cassius laughing in the background.

"And with that, you are dead! Ahahahahaha!"

As the smoke began to settle, he then saw a hint of white.

"What?! No, that's impossible! You couldn't have survived! I made every single precaution against that dragon!"

The smoke then disappeared, where Stardust Dragon was still standing, giving a somewhat triumphant roar as he did, where Yuma had his hand out, a green colored card still glowing.

"You triggered the effect of my Quick-Play Spell, **Dark Spell Regeneration**!"

Number 31 growled, various flashbacks showing up within her mind.

"That damn, blasted card!"

"When you declared an attack, I was able to activate a Spell card from either of our graveyards, and the one that I chose to activate was your recently used Mini-Guts, tributing my Damage Mage, and making Utopia Ray V's ATK equal to 0!"

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray V:_

_ATK: 0_

* * *

"This means neither of us take any damage, and neither monster is destroyed!"

"But I still have seven more monsters ready! Empress of Chaotic Night, attack!"

The lasers then started building up again, firing towards them.

"I'm still not giving up either! Trap card, open! Depth Amulet! Now, by either of our team members discarding one card, we can negate the attack! Zeke, can you spare a few cards?"

"No problem. I discard one card, and negate the attack of Number C87!"

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 5_

* * *

"Grr...Widow Havisham attack!"

The laser blade then extended, trying to cleave the dragon apart as it came down.

"I discard another card, and negate your attack!"

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 4_

* * *

"Budding Paradise, attack!"

The mage's staff was then building up a beam of cyan energy, firing it at Stardust Dragon.

"I discard, another card!"

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 3_

* * *

"You're running low on cards. Utopia Roots, attack with Rising Sun Roots Slash!"

"Again, I discard another card!"

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 2_

* * *

"First Fighter Ichigo, attack!"

The cannon then fired a large green laser sphere, impacting a barrier made by Zeke discarding another card.

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 1_

* * *

"Now, the last card in your hand. Heartbreaker, attack!"

The beam katana then charged up, attacking the dragon.

"I discard my final card, and negate your attack!"

* * *

_Zeke's Hand: 0_

* * *

"That was your last card, and your last chance of winning. Cain's Devil, suck them dry!"

As the cross underneath the metal fiend started bounding the dragon, Zeke intervented.

"Now, since I have no cards in my hand, along with 12 Hour Counters, by removing 6 of them, **Temporal Rewind Turtle**'s effect activates in my graveyard! By destroying one of our monsters, I can end the Battle Phase!"

Stardust Dragon then exploded in an array of particles, but a red lightning bolt from overhead struck all three of them.

"You fools! Mini-Guts was still in effect!"

* * *

_Team Emperors: 3100 - 2500 = 600_

* * *

"I end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Number C87: Empress of Chaotic Night:_

_ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500_

* * *

_Number 31: Heartbreaker:_

_ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100_

* * *

_Number 31: Abel's Devil:_

_ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500_

* * *

_Number 13: Cain's Devil:_

_ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500_

* * *

_Number 13: Budding Paradise:_

_ATK: 1300 - 500 = 800_

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker - Widow Havisham:_

_ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800_

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia Roots:_

_ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500_

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray V:_

_ATK: 0 = 1300_

* * *

_Turn 22, Kagami:_

* * *

The clock then finally chimed again as Kagami drew his next card.

* * *

_Dimensional Clock: 7 Hour Counters_

* * *

"This is it. The last turn. First, I activate Overlay Capture! This card will detach all Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster! I choose Number 3-"

Number 31 then quickly interrupted him, inserting a card into her graveyard.

"**Overlay Infection Seed** activates from my hand. If you activate a card effect that would detach Xyz Materials, I can discard this card from my hand. Now you cannot target Number 31: Heartbreaker with this effect, and if possible, you must detach the Xyz Material from another monster with the same rank as the one I targeted."

Kagami then smirked.

"Who said my aim was your Heartbreaker? The card that's losing its Xyz Materials, if Number C39: Utopia Ray V!"

The two overlay units around the chaos number then dissolved, one card being sent back into Yuma's graveyard.

"Now, Overlay Capture is attached to Number 13 as an Xyz Material!"

The spell card then turned into a yellow overlay unit, circling the mage.

"Next, I activate **Black and White Aid!** I can target one Synchro Monster on my field or in my graveyard, and attach it to an Xyz Monster right now by paying half our LP!

* * *

_Team Emperors: 600 ÷ 2 =300_

* * *

"So with this, I attach our Stardust Dragon to Paradise!"

The cry of the familiar dragon could be heard, attaching itself as a yellow overlay unit to Paradise.

"The conditions are now properly met. I activate Black and White Wave! Since there is a Synchro Monster attached to an Xyz Monster on my field, I can banish one card! The first card I'm choosing to banish is Number 13: Cain's Devil!"

The Stardust Dragon reformed as a golden being, shooting a beam of the same color from its maw, removing the metal fiend from play.

"And with that, I can draw one card!"

As he turned his new card over, he had a look of contentment.

"The card I drew was **Spell Recycler**, and with its effect, if he was drawn out of draw phase by a Spell Card effect, I can add the exact same card that drew him into my hand. But it won't stay in there for long either, for I activate Black and White Wave again, and this time, banish your Chaotic Empress!"

Once again, the Stardust Dragon appeared, shooting another golden beam, and banishing the plant queen.

"And so, I draw once again!"

As he drew his card, the grins never stopped.

"I activate Magical Stone Excavation! I discard two cards from my hand, such as Hyper Synchron and Book of Eclipse, to add Black and White Wave to my hand again, which I also activate again! The target of banishment this time is Utopia Ray V!"

The gold beam then struck the warrior, but instead of just the Chaos Number disappearing, the equipped Chaos Number also cried out in pain as it was banished.

"So, one more time!"

* * *

_Kagami's Hand: 3_

* * *

"Now, I Normal Summon Spell Recycler from my hand!"

* * *

_**Spell Recycler, Tuner, Effect, Level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 100  
DEF: 200_

_If this card was drawn out of the Normal Draw from your Draw Phase, and was drawn by the effect of a Spell Card, you can add the card that was used to draw this card to your hand. Once per duel, while this card is face-up on the field, you can add one Normal Spell from your deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a Spell Card, you can activate one Spell Card from your hand, deck, or graveyard._

* * *

"Now, since I have Spell Recycler on my field, I can add a Normal Spell to my hand. I choose **Rank-Up-Magic Distortion Force**!"

Yuma raised an eyebrow as Kagami added the card to his hand.

"Next, the Spell Card, Dark Hole! This card destroys every single monster on the field!"

A black hole then opened up in front of all six of them, where all the monsters then were sucked into it, destroyed upon contact with the high gravity, but Number 31 struggled a bit.

"And since Heartbreaker was destroyed, you take the full brunt of its current ATK!"

* * *

_The Admins: 6200 - 2100 = 4100_

* * *

"I refuse to let this farce end here! I activate a Trap! **Rank-Up Call!** This card can only be activated when both of our teams had Xyz Monsters destroyed by a card effect! Both of us target an Xyz Monster we controlled that was destroyed, and Special Summon them, and if any other monsters were caught in the crossfire, they're attached to the monsters we control! I choose Number 31: Heartbreaker!"

As Paradise and Heartbreaker were revived, a single yellow Overlay Unit surrounded Paradise, while five other purple orbs surrounded Heartbreaker. However, a slot from AR Kotori's graveyard was then glowing.

"However, if there is a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in our team's graveyard, then it can be activated, and there is! Barian's Force!"

A black portal opened, the dark number's sealed form sinking into it. The Barian gate was also again shown.

"Chaos Xyz Change! Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V!"

The gate broke open once again, the monster revealed behind it as well. A two arms then were opened, revealing a completely brand new dress, but was completely covered in black stains, compared to a wedding gown's white. A single bat like wing then also sprouted, amongst her dress, which slowly was surrounded in a steel wireframe skirt. A crown of metal then emerged on her head, black hair also emerging from the back of her head. An axe like staff then fell from the sky landing in front of her, the Number 31 glowing on the blade. She lifted it with both hands, though it still seemed heavy, leaving the axe to lean near the ground while she had a firm grip upon the handle.

* * *

_**Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 6, Fiend, DARK:**_

_ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1900_

_3 Level 6 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) This card gains half of the total original ATK and DEF of the Xyz Materials attached to this card. If an Xyz Material is detached from this card, decrease this monster's ATK and DEF by half of the detached monster's original ATK and DEF. At the end of each Battle Phase, detach one Xyz Material from this card. If this card has one or less Xyz Materials, halve your Life Points during your Standby Phase(s). While this card has a "Number 31: Heartbreaker" as an Xyz Material, you can activate the following effect:_

●_Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field, and equip that monster to this card(Xyz Materials attached to that card are now attached to this card.). While this card it is equipped with the targeted Xyz Monster, this card gains half of the Monster's original ATK and DEF. At the end of a battle involving this card, send the equipped monster to the graveyard._

* * *

"Now, Barian's Force detaches the last Xyz Material from Paradise, and Estella V gains half of the original ATK and DEF of the Xyz Materials attached!"

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V:_

_ATK: 1900 + ((400 + 500 + 500 + 100 + 1800 + 1800 + 100) ÷ 2) = 4500  
DEF: 1900 + ((200 + 100 + 500 + 1100 + 1800 + 1800 + 200) ÷ 2) = 4750_

* * *

"Now what do you do now Kagami?!"

Kagami just stared silently, before another smile was cracked.

"Well, this makes the plan a hell of a lot easier."

"WHAT?!"

Kagami then took a card that flew from Yuma's deck, activating it.

"I had many options to choose from, and each one involved getting Paradise back from the graveyard, but you just spelled out your doom, even without the use of this card. Since Spell Recycler was destroyed by a Spell Card, I could activate a Spell Card from the deck, hand, or graveyard. From Yuma's deck, I activate Overlay Regen! This attaches itself as an Xyz Material to Number 13: Paradise!"

The Spell card then hovered around, before becoming an Xyz Material for Paradise, circling as a yellow orb again.

"Now, I activate my own Rank-Up-Magic! Go, Rank-Up-Magic Distortion Force! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Number 13: Paradise!"

The monster then turned into a golden stream of light, shooting into the thunder cloud covered sky, where it then exploded with a cyan light portal, Kagami's arm raised high.

"Chaos Distortion Xyz Change!"

The blue number again appeared murky, where it showed the base form of Paradise, her arms outward.

"Appear, Chaos Numbers 13! Seize the virtues that shine in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world, for Paradise! Queen of Devotion - **True Paradise Virtue**!"

Her right arm was then covered in a gauntlet of a sapphire color, which was covered by a bracer that was silver and amethyst colored, which were also covering her other arm, a lavender metal glove covering her hand. Her left leg was also becoming covered in armor, with high heeled boots and shin guards that were shaped like a heart, with silver and amethyst coloring, held by gold colored bolts and plating. Her body armor was then starting to cover her mid-section, rising up, her breastplate donned in silver, with the aforementioned silver, and amethyst accents, some gold also holding her armor together. Her hair then retracted into a sort of bun, where her helmet was then attached. It was in five prominent gold spikes, her face being covered by a more protective sapphire faceguard, where she then revealed her pink, heart shaped shoulder attachments, with sapphires embedded into them, along with her sapphire colored cape.

* * *

_**Number C13: True Paradise Virtue, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2100_

_3 Level 5 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) You can target 1 "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" you control; equip this monster on the field to that target. (Xyz Materials attached to this card also become Xyz Materials on the equipped monster.) The equipped monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, also the ATK of any opponent's monster it battles becomes 0 during damage calculation only. If this card has a "Paradise" monster as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect. *rest of the effect is indecipherable*_

● _Once per turn: You can detach Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Utopia" monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. Its effects are negated, and attach the detached Xyz Material to it as an Xyz Material.._

* * *

"Next, I activate the effect of Paradise Virtue! She can revive one Utopia monster from the graveyard with its effects negated by detaching one Xyz Material!"

Suddenly, her two arms took out a pair of staves, one gold, with a ruby at its center, and one silver, with a sapphire at its center, aiming them at the ground. One yellow Xyz Material entered the center of her chest, where a graveyard portal opened up, and the familiar warrior number appeared, giving its classic battle cry. Number 31's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, this can't be happening!"

An image of Kotori then appeared, but not on the shoulder of Paradise Virtue, but as a holographic image as part of Paradise Virtue's face.

"Now Yuma! Finish this guy off!"

Yuma nodded, pressing a button on his disk.

"I activate a Rank-Up-Magic as well! Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!"

Cassius' eyes widened.

"What?! I never got lick of you owning one other than Limited Barian Force!"

Utopia then entered the skies as a gold stream of light, where he then exploded in a cyan explosion, revealing his chaos form as well.

"Numbers C39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

The Rank-Up-Magic stayed on the field, where it then shone a white light over Estella V.

"Now, with this Rank-Up-Magic, it negates the effects of all other cards other than Numeron Force and Utopia Ray Victory!"

"But you have just negated the effects of True Paradise Virtue!"

The white light proceeded to shine over Paradise Virtue, where she then opened a portal by slashing a space in front of her, where the white light was absorbed into it, Kagami boasting at the seams.

"Not exactly, Distortion Force allows the summoned Xyz Monster to have its effects protected, so Numeron Force doesn't negate the effects of Paradise Virtue! Can't say the same for your Numbers however."

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V:_

_ATK: 4500 = 1900  
DEF: 4750 = 1900_

* * *

"Now, I equip Utopia Ray Victory with True Paradise Virtue!"

The empress clapped her hands again, her two staves turning into four, where their ends were put together, forming two gold and silver staves that had a ruby and sapphire on opposite ends. She then started turning into a sapphire colored stream, swirling around Utopia Ray Victory, where she had two arms wrapped around his neck, along with two free arms holding the combined staves.

"Now, it is time for battle!"

Utopia Ray Victory then opened its extra arm compartments, where it then raised its swords, Yuma doing a fistpump.

"Now you guys can't activate any Spells or Traps until the end of a Damage Step, and then, by detaching an Xyz Material from Utopia Ray Victory, he gains the ATK of the Monster he battling!"

One of the three yellow orbs then were absorbed into his chest, a flaming aura surrounding him.

"Victory Charge!"

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory:_

_ATK: 2800 + 1900 = 4700_

* * *

"Yuma!"

Yuma suddenly looked up, where he saw Kotori floating down next to him, covering herself as she floated down, but when she landed she gave a thumbs up.

"Mind if I say something?"

He smirked, giving her a thumbs up in return.

"Go for it!"

"You got it! True Paradise Virtue's effect activates! Since she's equipped to him, Utopia Ray Victory can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects, and the ATK of any monster he battles becomes 0!"

Kotori and Yuma's faces then lined up, where Paradise Virtue's staves raised in the air with a bright gold light.

"Virtue Saturation!"

The light rained down, where Estella V looked away, hissing, along with Cassius and Number 31.

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V:_

_ATK: 1900 = 0_

* * *

Kagami, Zeke, Yuma, and Kotori then all lined up together, watching all the swords and staves raised in the air before the dark Number, all of them shouting the attack name together.

"We're going to bring it! Rising Sun Virtue Victory Velocity Slash!"

The swords cleaved the Number in multiple pieces, where the beams of light that were shot from the staves punched many holes through the Number as well, causing a large explosion, knocking Cassius and Number 31 off of their feet, both of them slamming into the edge guard of the raised platform, but the AR Kotori that Cassius created still standing.

* * *

_The Admins: 4100 - 4700 = 0 LOSE_

_Team Emperors: 300_

* * *

As Cassius landed, he sat up weakly, seeing his Kotori AR disappearing.

"KOTORI! NOOOO!"

The armor that was on the AR Kotori disappeared, revealing her true form, where she turned back, giving a smile as she faded away.

"I still need you..."

When the image was gone, Cassius fell back down, groaning weakly. On the other side, the Kotori image in front of Yuma smiled, where she was also fading away.

"The computer will re-upload everything back into my main memories. I'll be waking up before you know it."

Yuma smiled, where she then faded away along with the AR display. The three of them rushed towards the pod she was in, where it opened up, Kotori stepping out, still a bit shaky, but still having the ability to notice things.

"Are you alright Kotori?"

She then looked to Yuma, where her vision was somewhat blurry, but when she was able to focus hard enough, she was able to see Yuma clearly.

"Yuma...thank you!"

She then leaped towards him in a hug, where Yuma caught her, somewhat surprised, but still accepting the embrace, comforting her as she was still crying from the whole experience.

"Kotori...I'm so glad you are safe."

As the two enjoyed their moment, Zeke and Kagami then breathed, giving each other a fist bump.

"Looks like our mission was a success. That disaster will not happen here."

From the side, Astral stood above Cassius and Number 31, holding a palm out.

"The Numbers that you have been plagued with, and the Numbers you continue to distribute, they shall no longer be a part of your evil schemes."

A force was then expelled over Cassius and Number 31, where the Number cards and their various Rank modified versions were all flying into his hand, Number 13: Cain's Devil, Number 31: Abel's Devil, Number 87: Queen of the Night, Number C87: Empress of the Chaotic Night, and Number 13: Budding Paradise, which was covered in a pink light, glowing, a voice calling out to him.

'Astral...'

He then listened intently, taking the card, along with the original Paradise card he received earlier.

'Release their powers...channel your energy into these cards...and set the memories of your first love free...'

He remembered hearing that from the Duel, but nonetheless, he stood a good foot from the cards, where he then stuck his arm out, a large wind being produced, and the two cards glowing white, shooting a pink beam of light into the sky. When it settled, descending from the sky was a being similar to him. It was clearly female, having a curvier body, long pink hair, and a small chest (akin to Kotori's). Then, her eyes slowly opened. While her right eye was the same pink as her body, her left eye had a bright blue iris and white sclera. She blinked, looking at Astral, where she then tackle hugged him.

"Astral...I missed you, and now, I'm back!"

Memories were instantly coming back to both Yuma and Kotori, along with Astral, who simply held back some of his tears as he hugged her back.

"Sorry for not doing anything earlier Mia...but, what about Number 31? In fact, why is there multiple versions of Number 13 and 31?"

She then choked a bit, where she glanced at her hands, an odd white glow coming from them.

"I...don't know. I'm not exactly sure myself. But I do know something. We must get rid of that other Number 31, right now."

Suddenly, an evil snicker could be heard from below them, where everyone instinctively stepped back. Number 31 then stood up, where her form then started changing considerably. She no longer looked exactly like Mia, but now had some form differences. Her body was still black, but her long hair had swept past her back, fanned out with a small flicker spiked in a curve. Two black wings sprouted from her back, one shaped like a bat's wing, and the other, more suited to be like an angel's. Her eyes then opened, one pupil being completely black, the other was turquoise. The red sparks still surrounded her, before they were sent into the conductor, the crest of the Barian World.

"You, think it will be that easy? I won't let you best me for a third time MIA!"

"You can say that again for me too..."

Everyone, including the attention of Number 31, who had a smug expression on her face, looked at the beaten man, who then weakly stood up. The first thing they realized was that the armor he was wearing during the duel was not gone, therefore, it was actually a part of his clothes. More importantly, his pair of glasses had been destroyed from the impact of the duel, where they were rattled on the floor. Yuma, Kagami, Zeke, and Astral's jaws all dropped to the floor, where Kotori and Mia placed a hand over their mouths to try and contain their shock and surprise. Cassius' hair had also been loosened from the impact, where they were now standing in tandem, where Yuma swore he was looking in a mirror. That's when every single moment during the duel made sense, including the reason why Cassius had Utopia Ray V, along with Utopia Roots. A lightning bolt careened across the sky, thunder rumbling as a laugh was creeping in his throat.

"...so you finally figured it out huh?"

"No...way...You, you just can't be, who I think you are!"

The man's hair then turned from brown to black and red. It solidified the truth.

"But I am...I..."

Another thunderbolt cracked across the sky, a sick grin across both Number 31 and the man's faces.

"Am you, Yuma."

* * *

**Fanmade/Anime Cards:**

Angel Baton, Normal Spell:

Draw 2 cards, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

Full Re-Load, Normal Spell:

Both players return all the cards in their hands to their decks. Shuffle your decks, and then draw five cards.

Blazing Battle Trail, Continuous Spell:

During each Battle Phase: Switch all Defense Position monsters that you and your opponent controls to Attack Position. Each turn, one monster your opponent controls that can attack a face-up monster you control must attack it, and cannot otherwise attack. Your opponent can also activate this face-up card's effect, and follow this card text as if they had used it themselves. If it is on Turn 1 that this card is activated, you can apply this effect, but none of your monsters can attack.

Flat Lv 4, Normal Trap:

Activate only if a monster is destroyed by battle. Both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Deck.

Petal Angel - Talim, Effect, Level 4, Fairy, WIND:

ATK: 1350  
DEF: 1300

If this card was used for the Xyz summoning of a "Petal" Monster, reduce one of your opponent's Xyz monster's ATK and DEF to 0.

Temporal Seer, Effect, Level 4, Psychic, LIGHT: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 600  
DEF: 2000

Every time you increase or decrease the turn count by 2 or more turns with the effect of "Dimensional Clock", reveal the top card of your Deck, then add it to your hand.

Petal Fatale - Leafa, Effect, Level 5, Spellcaster, EARTH:

ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. If this card is Special Summoned by this effect, skip your next Draw Phase. Once per turn, while this card is face-up, you can reveal the top card of your deck to your opponent. If you do, you can Special Summon one "Dual Blader - Kazuto" from your graveyard, with its ATK and DEF halved. If you control a face-up "Dual Blader - Kazuto", increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 300. Once per turn, you can increase or decrease this monster's level by one by changing the battle position of this card.

Petal Angel - Xeropytha, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:

ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

If this card is Normal Summoned, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. For every monster this card destroys by battle, you can increase this monster's Level by one. After that effect has resolved, decrease the ATK and DEF of this monster by 200.

Petal Angel - Yui, Effect, Level 8, Spellcaster, LIGHT:

ATK: 2900  
DEF: 1500

By banishing this card from your graveyard, you can Special Summon one "Dual Blader – Kazuto" or "Petal Angel – Alium" from your graveyard. If there is a "Dual Blader – Kazuto" on your side of field, this card gains 900 ATK and DEF. If there is a "Petal Angel – Alium" on your side of the field, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks a monster with 2000 or less ATK, destroy it without applying damage calculation.

Petal Angel - Salvia, Effect, Level 8, Spellcaster, EARTH:

ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 Level 4 or higher Monster you control. You can send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard, and if you do, you can select one monster on your side of the field, and change its Level between 1 and 10. If this card is used in the Xyz Summon of a "Petal" Monster, you can select one monster on the field, and change its battle position, regardless of effects.

Number 31: Heartbreaker, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:

ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

2 Level 5 monsters

If both the Xyz Materials used for the Xyz Summoning of this card were LIGHT attribute, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to send one Monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz Material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster.

Temporal Golem, Effect, Level 4, Rock, DARK: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 3000  
DEF: 0

This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by its own effect. When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, remove it from play. This card is unaffected by card effects, except by its own effect, while removed from play. On the 5th of your turns after this card was removed from play, Special Summon this card in Attack Position.

Dimensional Clock, Field Spell: (Made by Vile EXE)

Each player's turns also count as their opponent's turns. During each Standby Phase, place 1 Hour Counter on this card. (max. 12) During your (actual) Main Phase, you can remove any number of Hour Counters from this card to move the turn count forward or back by 1 for each Hour Counter removed.

Temporal Fast-Forward Foot Soldier, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH:

ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

If your opponent controls 2 or more Special Summoned Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by this effect, each player must pass their turn,(Also, do not draw during the Draw Phase.) equal to amount of Special Summons that your opponent has made up until this point. If your opponent Special Summons a monster, decrease this monster's ATK and DEF by 500, and increase the Turn Count by one. If ten or more hour counters are placed on a face-up "Dimensional Clock" by this card's effect, you cannot Normal Summon this turn.

Temporal Cuckoo, Tuner, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

During your Main Phase, if the turn count is at least 10, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Temporal Present Dragon, Synchro, Effect, Level 8, Dragon, EARTH: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

1 "Temporal" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Temporal" monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, this card gains ATK equal to the current turn count x 100. (max. 2000)

Temporal Rewind Robber, Effect, Level 4, Fiend, EARTH:

ATK: 1000  
DEF: 800

Once per turn, if you control a "Temporal" Monster, you can banish this card from your hand, along with another "Temporal" Monster from your graveyard, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; as this card's effect resolution, follow the target's card text as if you had used it yourself. If the Turn Count is a multiple of two, you can add the card to your hand instead of sending it to the graveyard, but if it used, it is banished instead.

Temporal Doll, Effect, Level 7, Zombie, DARK: (Created by Vile EXE)

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

If a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control has at least 7 Hour Counters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned in this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Break of Night, Normal Spell:

If you have exactly 12 Hour Counters on a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control, draw four cards. As this card's effect resolves, banish one Level 4 or higher "Temporal" Monster from your hand.

Elitist Overlay, Normal Spell:

Target one Xyz Monster you control. Detach all Xyz Materials from the target that are of a different type than the Xyz Monster. Then, attach monsters from your banished zone that are of the same type as the targeted Xyz Monster, paying 300 Life Points for each monster attached this way.

Number C87: Empress of the Chaotic Night, Xyz, Effect, Rank 9, Plant, DARK:

ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000

4 Level 9 monsters

As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot Set any cards. If this card has Number 87: Queen of the Night as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:

*Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material and activate one of the following effects; *Target 1 monster on the field, change it to face-down Defense Position. *Destroy all Set cards on the field. *Increase the ATK of all monsters you control by 500 until your opponent's next End Phase.

Petal Burning, Quick-Play Spell

Activate this card while you control a Petal Monster, if an Xyz Monster of yours would be destroyed, you can prevent it from being destroyed by banishing one Petal Monster from my graveyard instead. After this card's activation, until the end of this turn, all monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK, and can inflict piercing damage during the Damage Step. If your monsters do not destroy monsters in a battle, inflict 200 damage to your opponent times the level of the monster that was not destroyed.

Rewind Return, Continuous Trap:

Activate only if you control a face-up "Dimensional Clock". During your opponent's turn, when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase, destroy all monsters on your side of the field, and Special Summon, from your graveyard, one "Temporal" Monster, ignoring the summoning conditions, and increase its ATK by the amount of Hour Counters on the face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control x 100. THe Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot destroy monsters by battle. This card remains face-up on your side of the field for the amount of turns equal to the amount of monsters that were destroyed by this card's effect. After that, send this card to the graveyard. If the Special Summoned Monster leaves the field, destroy this card. If this card leaves the field, destroy the Special Summoned Monster.

Nibelung's Treasure, Normal Spell:

Choose 1 Spell Card in your Deck, and activate it on your opponent's side of the field (if the conditions are correct). Then, draw 5 cards.

Triangle Network, Normal Spell: (Made by Vile EXE)

Target 3 monsters in your Graveyard with the same Level: Special Summon them. Immediately after this card resolves, Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster of the same Rank as those monsters' Levels, using those monsters as the Xyz Materials, ignoring how many monsters that Xyz Monster would normally need to be Xyz Summoned (this is not optional). You can Summon any other monsters this turn after this Xyz Summon.

Persona Altar, Equip Spell:

Send the top two cards from your deck to the graveyard, declare one type of monster; the monster equipped with this card becomes the type that you declared.

Number 13: Budding Paradise, Xyz, Effect, Rank 1, Spellcaster, LIGHT:

ATK: 400  
DEF: 200

2 Level 1 monsters

When this monster is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip the attacking monster to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If the monster equipped to this monster is an Xyz Monster, this monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster, and this monster gains the effects of the equipped monster. If this card on the field would be destroyed, the monster equipped to it with this effect is destroyed, instead.

Rank-Down-Magic Overlay Morpher, Normal Spell: (Created by LionHeartKIng)

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Rank 1 Xyz Monster with the same Attribute and Type, by using that monster as an Xyz Material. Then, that monster gains 400 ATK for each Xyz Monster used for that card's Xyz Summon.

Trap Booster, Quick-Play Spell:

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Overlay Shift, Counter Trap:

Activate only when a card or effect would detach an Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control. Target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field. Detach an Xyz Material from the targeted monster, and negate the effects of the card or effect that was activated prior to this card's activation.

Zero Conflict, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1. Skip your Battle Phase, and target one monster on the field; the targeted monster's effects are negated, until the End Phase. At this card's effect resolution, each player draws cards equal to the amount of monsters on your side of the field that did not attack this turn when you skipped your Battle Phase.

Armed Ring of the Dealer, Normal Spell:

Choose 1 Equip Spell Card in your Deck, and activate it on your opponent's side of the field (if the conditions are correct), and choose the monster that becomes equipped with the card. Then, gain life points equal to the ATK of the equipped monster.

Nibelung's Ring, Equip Spell:

During your Draw Phase, draw 2 cards instead of conducting your normal draw. If a Monster Card(s) is drawn this way, you must discard 1 of them. The equipped monster cannot attack or be Tributed, and its effect(s) is negated.

Rank-Slide-Magic Equal Opportunity, Normal Spell:

Pay 1000 Life Points, then target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field; Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, one Xyz Monster that is the same rank as the targeted monster, using the targeted monster as the Xyz Material. If any Xyz Materials were detached from the targeted Xyz Monster on your field, select any number of cards from your graveyard at random, and attach them to the targeted monster, until it has Xyz Materials equal to the number of Xyz Materials that were needed to Xyz Summon the targeted monster.(Any Xyz Materials attached to that card are attached to the Special Summoned monster.) After this effect resolves, set this card on your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent activates this card, instead of sending it to the graveyard or setting this card, banish it instead. A monster special summoned by this effect gains this effect:

*If this monster battles, your opponent's monster effects cannot be activated until the end of the damage step.

Five Star Twilight, Normal Spell:

Tribute 1 Level 5 monster. Special Summon 5 or as many "Kuri" from your hand or Deck. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Kuriboh Tablet, Effect, Level 1, Rock, EARTH:

ATK: 300  
DEF: 100

During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard this card to halve battle damage of one battle. The Monster that was selected as the attack target cannot be destroyed in battle. After damage calculation, Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh Tablet Token" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. As long as this token remains on the field, none of your Monsters can attack. This card cannot be tributed unless for the tribute summon of an EARTH Attribute monster.

First Fighter Ichigo, Xyz, Effect, Rank 1, Warrior, EARTH: (Made by Vile EXE)

ATK: 100  
DEF: 1100

5 Level 1 monsters

This card gains 1100 ATK for each Level or Rank 1 monster you control, except this card. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon 2 Level or Rank 1 monsters from your hand or Graveyard.

Overpowered Consumption, Normal Trap:

You can activate this card from your hand if your opponent summons a monster with 2000 or more ATK than the monster with the highest ATK on your side of the field by paying 1000 LP. When your opponent summons a monster, your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.

● Equip this card to the summoned monster. Its ATK becomes the ATK of the monster with the lowest ATK on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card is equipped, its ATK cannot increase or decrease.

● You take damage equal to the summoned monster's ATK.

Card of Demise, Normal Spell:

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 3rd Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

Overlay Debt, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card if you control an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials attached to it. Target two monsters on your side of the field, and attach them as Xyz Materials to the Xyz Monster that has no Xyz Materials attached. If both Xyz Materials are detached from that monster, halve its ATK.

Double-Rank-Up-Magic Jealousy Force, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card while you control one or more face-up "Utopia" Xyz Monster(s), and your opponent controls a face-up "Paradise" Xyz Monster. Target 1 "Utopia" Xyz Monster you control that has 2 or more Xyz Materials; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 2 Xyz Monsters that are 1 Rank higher than the targeted monster you control, with their effects negated. Then, detach 2 Xyz Materials from that target, and if you do, attach 1 of them to each monster Special Summoned by this effect as an Xyz Material. If the targeted "Utopia" Monster has no Xyz Materials attached after this card's effect resolves, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is one Rank higher than the targeted monster, using the targeted monster as the Xyz Material, with its ATK halved. You can only use the effect of "Double-Rank-Up-Magic Jealousy Force" once per duel.

Number C31: Heartbreaker - Widow Havisham, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:

ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

3 Level 5 monsters

You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 31: Heartbreaker" you control as the Xyz Material(Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials to this card.). You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy all monsters on the field (except this one), and send them to the graveyard. Increase this monster's ATK and DEF by half of the total sent monster's ATK and DEF, until the end of the Damage Step with a battle involving this card. If you activate this effect, you cannot Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon Monsters during your next Main Phase 1 and 2.

Number C13: Lost Paradise, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT:

ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2100

3 Level 5 Monsters

"Utopia" Monsters cannot attack. While a "Paradise" monster is attached to this card as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:

● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls; place 1 Hate Counter on that monster. Xyz Monsters with Hate Counters cannot activate their effects. During each player's Standby Phase: The turn player takes 200 damage x the Rank of each monster they control that has a Hate Counter.

Number C13: True Paradise V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT:

ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1500

3 Level 5 Monsters

When this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle, or by card effect): You can target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to the Extra Deck. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's effects cannot be negated. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster(s) by battle or by its effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped monster's ATK. If this card has a "Paradise" monster as an Xyz Material, it gains these effects.

* Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Number 39: Utopia" or "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target, and if you do, attach the detached Xyz Material to it as an Xyz Material.

* You can target 1 "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" you control; equip this monster you control to that target. (Xyz Materials attached to this card are also attached to the equipped monster as Xyz Materials.)

Rank-Slide-Magic Rainbow Onslaught, Normal Spell: (Created by LionHeartKIng)

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Rank as that monster you control by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If you do: That monster gains this effect.

● If that monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card, then if it is a monster: You can Special Summon that monster in face-up Defense Position.

Impact Revive, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 2. If exactly one monster was destroyed during this turn by battle or by a card effect from either player's graveyard, select it, and Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field, ignoring the Summoning conditions. It gains 500 ATK. You can conduct another Battle Phase this turn. You can only use the effect of "Impact Revive" once per duel.

Dark Spell Regeneration, Quick-Play Spell:

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select 1 Spell Card from either player's Graveyard and activate it. Afterwards, send that card to the opponent's Graveyard.

Temporal Rewind Turtle, Effect, Level 4, Machine, LIGHT:

ATK: 0  
DEF: 1800

During your opponent's Battle Phase, if you have no cards in your hand, and you control a face-up "Dimensional Clock" with 12 Hour Counters on it: You can destroy one monster you control, and remove 6 Hour Counters; end the Battle Phase (this is a Quick Effect).

Overlay Infection Seed, Effect, Level 1, Plant, DARK:

ATK: 100  
DEF: 300

If your opponent activates a card or effect that would detach Xyz Materials, you can discard this card from my hand, and target one Xyz Monster you control. Your opponent cannot target the monster you targeted with the card or effect that was activated prior, and if possible, your opponent can only target another monster with the same rank as the one you targeted with the card effect.

Black and White Aid, Normal Spell:

Pay half your life points, then target one Synchro Monster on your field, or in your graveyard. Attach the targeted monster to one Xyz Monster on your side of the field as an Xyz Material.

Spell Recycler, Tuner, Effect, Level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:

ATK: 100  
DEF: 200

If this card was drawn out of the Normal Draw from your Draw Phase, and was drawn by the effect of a Spell Card, you can add the card that was used to draw this card to your hand. Once per duel, while this card is face-up on the field, you can add one Normal Spell from your deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a Spell Card, you can activate one Spell Card from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Rank-Up-Magic Distortion Force, Normal Spell: (Created by Rocket Knight 777 as Number's Inner Force)

Effect as Distortion Force: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 LIGHT or DARK Xyz monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are unaffected by Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster effects for this turn.

Effect as Number's Inner Force: Target 1 face-up "Number" monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are unaffected by Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster effects for this turn.

Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 6, Fiend, DARK:

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1900

3 Level 6 monsters

This card gains half of the total original ATK and DEF of the Xyz Materials attached to this card. If an Xyz Material is detached from this card, decrease this monster's ATK and DEF by half of the detached monster's original ATK and DEF. At the end of each Battle Phase, detach one Xyz Material from this card. If this card has one or less Xyz Materials, halve your Life Points during your Standby Phase(s). While this card has a "Number 31: Heartbreaker" as an Xyz Material, you can activate the following effect:

●Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field, and equip that monster to this card(Xyz Materials attached to that card are now attached to this card.). While this card it is equipped with the targeted Xyz Monster, this card gains half of the Monster's original ATK and DEF. At the end of a battle involving this card, send the equipped monster to the graveyard.

Rank-Up Call, Counter Trap:

Activate only when at least 1 Xyz Monster on both sides of the field are destroyed by a card effect. Each player targets 1 Xyz Monster they controlled that was destroyed: Special Summon it. If any monsters other than the targets were destroyed by the above card effect: Attach those monsters to whichever Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect is on the same same of the field that those monsters were on as Xyz Materials. If there is a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard when you activate this card: You can activate it immediately after the above effect resolves.

Number C13: True Paradise Virtue, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT: (Created by XBrain130)

ATK: 2700

DEF: 2100

3 Level 5 monsters

You can target 1 "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" you control; equip this monster on the field to that target. (Xyz Materials attached to this card also become Xyz Materials on the equipped monster.) The equipped monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, also the ATK of any opponent's monster it battles becomes 0 during damage calculation only. If this card has a "Paradise" monster as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect. *rest of the effect is indecipherable*

● Once per turn: You can detach Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Utopia" monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. Its effects are negated, and attach the detached Xyz Material to it as an Xyz Material.

* * *

**Me: Or not. This thing is far from over, and the twists are just going to get even heavier from here! Stay tuned!**


End file.
